Terran
by Cat Carroll
Summary: One of the escapees has a life for herself as the owner of the best strip club in New Orleans, but now her family relationships bring Lydecker in to threaten everything. Rating for language and adult situations
1. Prologue

I like to sit in my office window and look over the French Quarter early in the morning, around six in the morning or so

I like to sit in my office window and look over the French Quarter early in the morning, around six in the morning or so.Right at sunrise when everyone has staggered back to their beds, nursing hangovers.The hookers are going back in, and everything is still and quiet.It's one of the few times I am too.I think about myself then.Who I really am.I'm always on stage here, as Miss Topaz Dieudonne.I love the role, the praise and admiration, even the New Orleans accent that I have that drives every tourist wild.In the early morning though, I'm just Terran.I sometimes think I lost that little girl.She was frozen out in the snow one cold winter night in Wyoming.But here in the early morning hours, I can find her again.She'll always be there, and the others are right there with her.

The sun is up.People are coming out and starting to prepare their businesses for another day in The Big Easy.I finish my milk and stand up, closing the blinds.I've got another busy day ahead of me as well.


	2. A Dance

It's pretty rare that I dance anymore, but it was Mr

It's pretty rare that I dance anymore, but it was Mr. Hamilspar's seventieth birthday, and he was the first person to give me a tip when I started stripping.He was a sweet old man, and had been from the first.In the beginning most of the guys thought putting a twenty in my g-string meant I was going to go to the back room and give them a special lap dance.Fuck that.If I wanted to give them a blowjob I'd do it for free.Most of those assholes, well, you'd need a magnifying glass to find it anyways.I'd seen perfect, and they just didn't measure up.

But that was five years ago.Now I own the club, and I only dance when I'm damn well in the mood to.Mr. Hamilspar's son came in last week, and asked me if I would give his dad a special performance for his birthday.He was such a sweet old man, how could I say no?This could be his last birthday though once he sees my routine that I came up with just for him.I had been looking forward to performing it, but then today I end up getting a big surprise.It was waiting for me in my bedroom, and I couldn't wait to unwrap it.

The stage is pretty large, and quite often on busy nights I'd have a couple of girls on at the same time.There was plenty in tips to go around, and I ended up with more happy customers that way.They'd all come to New Orleans to see some of that famed French Quarter stripping, and with no prejudice at all, I can say that the Treasure Chest is the best one of them all.That's why it was packed every night, and that's the way I was going to keep it.

When I danced, the stage was mine.It wasn't all that I wanted to be the center of attention, but I'd learned when you don't have huge boobs, you better have smooth moves.It's what made me the most popular dancer when I was a kid.I'd do a double back flip, and land an inch away from a customer, my whole body still moving sensuously, he'd need a drink, usually a double to calm down.So now, the stage was all mine.

I heard Victor step up to the microphone as the girls got off of the stage.The club darkened on cue, and I heard Victor's deep voice."Gentlemen, today is a very special day.Mr. Rick Hamilspar is celebrating his seventieth birthday with us today.Mr. Hamilspar has been a good friend to the Treasure Chest, and to wish him a happy birthday, here she is, the original jewel in the chest, Miss Topaz!"

All the spotlights lit me up like a runway.I was wearing a white Marilyn Monroe style dress.The one you always imagine her in if you conjure up a mental picture of her.I had a microphone and walked out on stage slowly, every move designed to arouse.From the level of drool in the room, I was doing a damned good job.I licked my lips as I headed to where Mr. Hamilspar was seated right next to the stage.

"Happy birthday to you," I sang, imitating Marilyn's "Happy Birthday" to President Kennedy."Happy birthday to you," I sang and then knelt in front of him, my finger stretching to point at him, my finger just grazing his tie."Happy birthday Mr. Hamilspar, happy birthday tooooo yoooou."There was a light round of applause as I finished the song. The music suddenly changed into a fast beat tempo. I dropped the microphone and went into my routine.

Six years ago, I'd learned that stripping isn't just taking off your clothes.In the Quarter, you could get any hooker to do that for ten bucks.It's taking them off in a way that drives the guys wild.That's why my girls would walk away with fifty bucks in their g-strings and not have to walk the streets half the night.Now as my clothes were coming off, I was dancing and writhing across the stage, my three inch heels not slowing me down a bit.The guys loved my gymnastic maneuvers in time to the music almost as much as they loved me rubbing against the pole.Every one of them wanted to be up there fucking me, and we all knew it.

I ended up on my knees in front of Mr. Hamilspar, bent so that I was flat on my back, my hands over my head.He didn't have a heart attack, but he was used to my creativity by now.A few of his friends almost did though.I love being the best.With a huge smile, he leaned over a slipped a hundred dollar bill in my g-string.The floor was littered with money that had been thrown at me, but Mr. Hamilspar was one of the very few I allowed to touch me since I took over the place.

"Gentlemen, Miss Topaz!" Victor yelled into his microphone.The place went wild with cheers.Victor was the only guy in the place that wasn't trying to calm down a raging erection that I had caused.I'd be offended, but I knew for all his build and gorgeous looks it was the raging erections that would get him excited, not my routine.Hey, there are some things a girl just can't compete with.It worked great though because I knew he was one guy that wouldn't mess with my girls and would kick the shit out of anyone that went too far with one of them.

I bowed, and then did three back flips to exit the stage.There was another round of cheers.I was behind the curtain, and immediately Madelyn and Miranda were there to give me my robe and a bottle of water.The two girls were ten-year-old twins that acted as my personal assistants.They were trick babies.Their mother was a prostitute in a local brothel, and they were ten in age, thirty in the knowledge of vice.They wanted to work for me, so I told them they could be my assistants until they got a little older.

After the Pulse, things like what was really legal changed.Laws didn't, but as long as you weren't too overboard and paid the cops off, nobody cared.So, I told the girls they had to wait until they were thirteen before they could start stripping.They'd been upset, but I wasn't one of those people who wanted a bunch of pedophiles in here watching two little girls gyrating across the stage.Those sickos could go to the Playpen, a rundown filthy dive, where guys like that belong.If my girls want, and it is totally up to them, they can give private session to any guy in the club, and we split their fee 50-50.I told the twins they were going to be fifteen before I allowed them to do that.They knew I had their best interests at heart, and I paid them a shit load of cash to be my little gophers, so they could wait.

The water was a little cooler that room temperature, just how I like it. These two were so perfect.My water was cool, my robe fluffed, and the moment I sat down; Miranda was already taking off my shoes, rubbing my feet.One of the other hookers had taught Miranda reflexology, and that kid could use it like a champ.Madelyn ran to the bar and brought me a scotch and soda.She knew I liked it to be freshly poured, and would wait until Miranda was working on my feet to get it.Maybe I wouldn't let then strip.There was no way I'd ever get another set as good.

"Great set Miss Topaz," Miranda said, working on my toes.

"Awesome show Miss Topaz," Emerald and Diamond said as they prepared to go out on stage.My best girls were given the names of jewels.It was a mark of honor at my place.Normally I would be all over, checking the girls to make sure they looked perfect, checking the bar to make sure all was well, and making sure my customers were happy, but I was content at that moment to sit back and watch, as my girls got ready to please the customers.Diamond and Emerald were going to do a lesbian routine that would have them undressing each other, and I knew they were both going to be scoring a grand in the private rooms after that show.They always did.


	3. Just a Little Biology

Madelyn gave me my drink as I finished my water

Madelyn gave me my drink as I finished my water."You have a friend waiting for you in your office," she announced.

"Who is it?" I asked.Nobody bothered my at night.I was too damned busy to deal with anyone other than my business then.

"It's your special friend," she replied, and I knew exactly what asshole she meant.Special friend my ass.If they knew…fuck no, they only knew him as someone that showed up a few times a year.Four to be exact.We both knew why he did, but his timing was way off this time.

I'd better go see what the son of a bitch wanted.I basically lived in the club.The former owner had a bedroom and bathroom coming off of the office.It made it easier for him to fuck the dancers and still go home all nice and clean to the little woman.I wanted to take a shower, and if the bastard had done anything to what was waiting for me in my bedroom, I was going to kick his ass all of the way to the state line.He better have stayed in the office.

"Stay out here and help the girls," I ordered the twins."And nobody is allowed in my office until I come back out, okay?"

They nodded.It was funny.When those two told someone to stay out of my office, everyone listened to them.They knew where the directive had come from, and they didn't want a furious Madelyn and Miranda jumping their asses.If either of those two little girls told a bouncer to throw some asshole out of them club, the asshole ended up with a face full of asphalt as they skidded across the pavement on their way out.

I went into my office and there he was, sitting in my chair.Nobody sits in my chair.There were two other chairs and a couch.He was pulling that alpha male bullshit and I was not in the mood to deal with it.He stopped being my CO a long time ago.I started to get my barcode burned off on a regular basis, and Zack the CO ceased to exist in my mind.

"Hello Zack," I greeted."You're six weeks early.Now get the fuck out of my chair.As a matter of fact, I'm going to take a shower.Get the fuck out of my office while I'm in there."

"Nice to see you again Terran," he replied, not standing.I didn't say anything else; I left him in there as I went into the bathroom.I knew he'd be there when I got out, but he better not be in my chair.

I turned the water hot enough to steam.What was he doing here?His timing was normally perfect.He'd show up just as I went into heat.See, there's a thing to the X-5 males.They don't go into heat, but when they were around a female that was in it, the phemerones she's throwing off drives them into the same uncontrollable lust that's infecting the girls.Zack would pull that "I'm just checking on you" crap, but I knew the truth.He wanted to fuck me, and this way he could say he didn't have a choice, it was biology.

Biology my ass.GI Joe just needed an excuse.I was pretty sure he'd slept with most, if not all twelve of us.Yeah, even the guys.It was his way of establishing and keeping control.I wasn't too sure if he'd bagged all of us.Max and Ben especially.I could tell who was playing the good soldier by the way Zack would talk about them.After over ten years, what he doesn't say speaks more than what he does, if you know how to interpret it.

But he was here six weeks before my next heat, which meant he wanted something besides my delectable body.God, he was great in the sack though.Maybe it was just the heat, but it was always the same.With me, it wasn't just him establishing control.He liked it even if he wouldn't admit it.He'd show up, and we'd spend the next twelve hours tearing into each other.He'd be covered with scratches and bites, and I'd be bruised and barely able to walk the next day.I'd lose count of the number of times I climaxed over the past half-day, and have to buy new sheets for the bed to replace the torn, stained ones.The scientists at Manticore were nothing short of monsters, but they did do some things rights.All you had to do was see Zack's perfect genetically engineered body all hard and ready, and you had to give the good folks at Manticore a little thank you.

We'd spend the next day apart, healing mostly, and then have dinner together somewhere.I knew every business owner in the Quarter, and we'd always get something special from any restaurant we went to there.He'd act pissy that we'd slept together again, but he knew what he wanted when he showed up.It was the entire solider-boy act that he never dropped.I was never much one for talking to him; he just pissed me off whenever we tried to have a real conversation.I much preferred him showing up when I couldn't resist him, and then him leaving quickly after.Otherwise he was way too much of an asshole to deal with.Never mind the past, he was here now, and I had to deal with him.After the water in the shower got cold.

I got out of the shower and put my robe back on.I wasn't being overwhelmed by my needs, and he wasn't getting into my bedroom tonight.If that's what he was here for, too fucking bad.He was still in my office, but he was standing, staring out my window.

"So what's up Zack?" I asked."Zane tell you he wasn't in the mood to bend over again earlier than you expected, or did Max say no again?"The fury in his eyes was scary, but I held my ground.He was in my office.He wanted me to be afraid of him, screw him this was my turf.

"Have you seen Ben?" he asked, his eyes drilling into mine.

"Awww, is Ben being a bad solider?" I mocked."Did he not drop to his knees on command?"

I was pinned against the wall in a heartbeat."I'm not in the mood to fuck with you," he growled."I know you've met up with Ben.Is he here in New Orleans?"He slammed me against the wall."Where is he you little bitch?" he demanded.

Show no fear.That's one of those Manticore gems that never left me.I could show no fear of anything, including Zack."Baby if you're wanting the rough stuff, I'll get Sugar and Spice in here, 'cause I only go for that when I'm in heat."I paused, and we glared at each other for a long minute.He knew he didn't intimidate me in the slightest.I don't know where the hell he is," I finally snapped."What do you want him for anyways?"Zack let me go and turned away to leave.

I was in front of the door before he could reach it."What do you want him for?" I repeated.

"It's none of your concern now move," he ordered.

"Fuck you," I replied."If you want him bad enough to show up here, I better know in case he decides to see his little sister bare all."

"He's killing people," Zack finally explained.He's putting his barcode on their necks and hunting them.Lydecker's all over it, and if he's here…"

"I get it," I said."I don't want Lydecker looking for anything X-5 in this city."I stepped away from the door."Bye Zack…see you in six weeks."He glared at me and muttered something about not likely, but we both knew that was a lie.He'd be back.I was the one that could lie like a rug.Even though he swore he could tell the difference, he'd just shown he couldn't.

"He gone?" a beautiful voice came from my bedroom door.I locked the front office door and turned to face the most gorgeous male I'd ever seen.If Zack was perfect, Ben was nothing short of divine.

"Yeah baby," I said with a smile, and let my robe fall open.His gaze on my nude body warmed me.I moved to him slowly, letting him get a good glimpse of what was going to be his."It's just us now."I put my arms around his neck, and we kissed deeply.His hands started to roam over my back and squeezed my ass a little.He knew how to start me slow and work me into frenzy.

"Zack said you've been very bad," I said when we finally separated."You killed a bunch of people."He shrugged.

"It's something I have to do," he replied.Like I cared really.Everyone has his or her own little issues and problems.That was the first important thing I learned outside of Manticore.There was only one thing I cared about right then, and it had more to do with the sweet skin I was tasting on his neck.

"Don't do it here," I hissed into his ear, and then started to lick his earlobe and kiss his neck.He was still dressed, but I could feel his hardness already through his jeans.If I didn't get those jeans off of his genetically engineered ass in the next two minutes, I was going to explode."Okay baby?Not in New Orleans."I pulled back a little so out eyes could meet.

"Terran," he started, then saw the seriousness in my face."Okay Terran, not in New Orleans."I smiled.His hands caught my breasts.Without another thought wasted for mundane matters, we slipped into my bedroom and the pleasures that waited for us there.


	4. Little Lies

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Son of a bitch," I snarled.I looked at the article in the newspaper again."Goddamn you Ben!" I yell in the empty office."You lying bastard!"

What else could I say?Two weeks ago Ben had stopped in for a few days, and we'd had more fun than I could ever have with Zack.It wasn't all in the bedroom like it was with Zack.We'd gone out and met some people and he'd had fun in the club with the girls and me.Ben was always fun to have around in every way, shape and form.There wasn't a single part of the club I could go to now without knowing we'd had sex there at some point.The stage, the broom closet, on the bar, it was all incredible.

I'd kept him busy as hell for those three days.If he wasn't taking care of me, we were doing something, anything.But then he gave me a kiss and said he had some things to do, and that he would come back soon.That was a promise I was looking forward to him keeping.I think of all of them, Ben would always be the one I could come the closest to loving.Every now and then you meet someone you can accept as they are, and they accept you as you are.If you fuck them, people define the relationship as love.If not, it's a friendship.Whatever the truth is, ah, hell, truth is subjective.That's another Lydecker pearl of wisdom.

So despite the fact he was a great lay, and a load of fun to be with, the bastard had lied to my face.He'd promised not to kill in New Orleans.I'd only asked him not to once, and I was so busy trying to get his pants off, I didn't notice that the asshole was fucking lying to me.The proof was right here in the daily paper.I'd sat down with my coffee like I do every morning, and there it was."Man Found Murdered in Swamp" the headline proclaimed.

For a murder to get front-page headlines in New Orleans, it has got to be spectacular.I mean, really spectacular.This one was.Somebody had tattooed a barcode on his neck, and chased him through the woods.I knew the barcode before I even saw it.Ben.Damn you.The unidentified man was found with his neck broken, and all his teeth removed.I knew where the teeth were.But, in a place where practically every church has a statue of Mary, finding the teeth would be impossible.If I wanted to look that is.

The article didn't say there was any other bodies found in a similar condition.So either he was the first, or dear old Lydecker was there keeping the story under wraps.Ben didn't have to worry about Lydecker catching him.I was going to kill his ass, after doing a Lorena Bobbitt.

I called a friend of mine at the police department.Detective Andrews and I had a special arrangement.He'd have freebies at the club, and I'd get information if I needed it.You'd be surprised at how often I needed to find out some quick information on someone.Andrews was married, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell his wife what he really wanted.My girls could give it to him just the way he liked it, and what was the harm in that?The ropes never left bruises on his wrists, he kept his sweet, innocent wife a good little Catholic Cajun girl, and I got what I wanted.I had to pay the girls out of my own pocket, but that was just the cost of doing business.

"Andrews here," he answered the phone.He sounded so tough.If he knew I had tapes of him in a dress…well, that was for another time if he ever tried to double-cross me.I may be honorable in my dealings, but I am not naïve.

"This is Topaz," I replied."Do me a little favor.Look around you.Is there anyone there that shouldn't be?Someone acting like he owns the world?"

"You mean Lydecker?" he asked.Sweet Jesus, I felt my blood run cold the minute I heard his name so casually mentioned.He was here.I had to fight the urge to hang up the phone and run like hell.You think you're over it, but the minute you know he's there, it's just like I'm nine again, running for the perimeter fence.

"Listen," Andrews said, "He's with a group of feds and they're looking for someone.I was about to call you anyways because I heard your name mentioned.They think whoever they're after was with you."

"How many bodies in the woods have they found?" I asked."Ones with barcodes on their necks?I saw one in the paper, but nothing else."

"Three," he said low."This one got out by accident.Some kid found the body instead of Lydecker's men.They've been all over the bayou looking for corpses."

"Thanks," I said and hung up the phone.Ben hadn't lied to me.He said he wouldn't kill in New Orleans.He just did it right outside the city limits.That bastard.That's all I could say about him.That bastard.I needed to find him before Lydecker did.Where would he have gone?Think Topaz, I tell myself.If anyone can find that backstabbing son of a bitch, you can.

The answer was simple.He wanted to check out the other X-5's that weren't being good little solders.One of them might understand what he was doing, and want to be part of it.He knew I didn't care, but I wasn't going to go help him hunt.Yes, once I had liked it, but it was bad business practice now to be killing possible patrons.Ben wanted to know that he wasn't a nomaly, that there were others who liked it as much as he did.It wasn't something I would enjoy anymore, and I didn't feel driven to do it.I knew it disappointed him, but such was life.He enjoyed himself anyways, and I guess he left when the compulsion got too strong to ignore.

So who else wasn't being a good little solider?We had talked a few times on where the other X-5's were.Zack thought he kept everything so secret, but sometimes you found out things.Ben knew Jhondie was in San Francisco.He'd seen her waiting tables at a bar, but had left her alone.I had learned Max was in Seattle.Zack talks in his sleep sometimes when he's really tired.He talks about her.He'd muttered something about Seattle and crash and a pony.I only told Ben Max was in Seattle.

So that must be where he was headed next.He'd let Max know he was there, and see if he could get her into his game.That piece of lying shit.I grabbed the phone and made the first flight reservation for Seattle in the morning.Flights were expensive as hell, but I wanted to get there as soon as possible.The last body that had been found was thought to have been killed four days ago.That meant he would have a five-day jump on me, but I was going to find him no matter what.

I got up and went down to the bar.Victor was already behind the bar getting the place ready for tonight, and it was Onyx's turn to make sure the girls' room was ready for them.I usually made sure the costumes were ready, but one of the girls would help me and make sure things like makeup were stocked.Most places didn't do that, but I think it gave us all a sense of being together and family.I took care of my girls and they took care of me.It was a win-win situation all the way around.

I was heading down the stairs when I heard the front door crash in.Onyx screamed, and I heard people running around.I took off at full speed ahead, wishing Ben was here.If he wanted to kill someone, whoever made my girl scream would be a good start.


	5. Ghosts of the Past

I came through the door opening to the bar, and felt my entire body turn to ice

I came through the door opening to the bar, and felt my entire body turn to ice.I didn't recognize the men personally, but I could smell the Manticore in the air.The soldiers were norms at least.There were a dozen of them in the bar and I knew there was more coming down from the roof.Three were holding Victor, and one had Onyx.She was trying to fight, but he was too strong for her.Then I looked by the door.

Oh dear God in Heaven.Sweet Jesus above.Don't panic, I ordered myself.Panic is not permitted here.You're an adult now.You could take out every solider in here without breaking a sweat.I could tell myself that all I wanted, but seeing Donald Lydecker by the door, I was suddenly nine years old again, seeing him shoot Eva for trying to defend Max.I was staring at the only man in the world that had ever scared me in my life.Dear God, my nightmares were coming true.He was in my club.He found me.

No, I reminded myself. He couldn't know who you really are.He doesn't have Ben.If he knew, there would be a hundred soldiers and they would have used a taser on me the moment I came through the door.Forget Terran.She's a silly little girl to be scared of one man.You are Miss Topaz Dieudonne.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I shouted.I looked directly at Lydecker and strode towards him purposefully.I was glad none of the soldiers tried to stop me.It would be much harder to explain how little 'ol me could fling one away like he was a doll I didn't want to play with anymore.

"I suggest you tell your man to get his hands off of my girl before I remove them and feed them to the gators in the bayou," I told Lydecker firmly.Hold your ground, I ordered myself.He doesn't know.You're just another whore in the Quarter to him.

His eyes drilled into me, taking in every aspect.I didn't dress trampy, after all, I was the owner of the place, and so I didn't need to.I was a respectable five feet nine inches on my own, my heels bringing me to just under six feet tall.He could see my amber eyes, a gift from my feline genetics I think, meeting his cold blue ones steadily.I kept my dark red hair in a short and sexy style that showed my bare neck.It made me keep the barcode off despite the pain.I had never been so glad to have it off in my life.

He held up a picture of Ben."We're government agents," he proclaimed coldly."We know this man is here.Where is he?"

I had to fight the urge to run like hell, or just blubber out everything.Zack thought he was in command?This was the voice I heard giving us orders in my dreams.Lydecker was God to us then.Hearing him demand information now was like hearing a bellow from on high.Sweet Jesus, help me now.

I looked at the picture and then gave him a bemused smile.He wasn't ordering his men to attack me.He couldn't tell I was terrified of him.Thank God for huge favors."Benny?" I said, taking the picture.Don't scream.He's just a man like all the others.You can handle any man.Oh God. He's not a man.He's Lydecker."Honey," I said to him smoothly, "you missed Ben by oh, almost two weeks or so."

I glanced back at Victor."Vic, baby, when did Ben leave here?You know, my boy I had hanging around for a few days?"Victor knew I'd known Ben for a while.Hell, he was in Miami with me when I'd run into Ben.Victor knew to play dumb.Just be another fag with muscles, okay?Victor was smart, thank God for that as well.

"About ten days or so Miss Topaz," he called back.I'd spoken low to Lydecker so he knew Victor hadn't heard me tell him how long Ben had been gone.I had to be telling the truth.I was, but truth is subjective.

"Where is he?" Lydecker demanded.

"Exactly what government agency are you with?" I asked.It was the proper question to ask.I certainly couldn't tell him I knew he was with the military.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me to him.I had to play weak.I could snap his neck like a chicken, but Onyx and Victor would pay the price.I always protected my girls.That was my trademark.I could get out of this.There was always a way out."Start talking now," he snarled in my face.

"I have no idea who you are," I said back coldly."I want some identification before I cooperate."I knew he would do a soft interrogation first.He would get me to give up the information willingly if he could, or take it by force if I didn't talk.I had a fine line to walk, but dancers are known for their grace and agility.

He let me go, and held up an ID that was from the Federal Crimes Investigation Division.After the Pulse, the federal government had to combine several of its law enforcement agencies.The FBI, DEA, and BATF were lumped to create the FCID.Most people in my circles pronounced the initials as "Fuck-id".Sometimes because the group was all fucked up.Other times it was because they could fuck you over and damn the law.Law was subjective as well.

"Mr. Lydecker," I said, sounding slightly nervous.I wanted him to know I was a little scared.It was a proper way to feel.Total lack of fear would set him on edge."May I talk to you in private?My office is right upstairs."

He nodded and I took him in there.I was thinking fast.Okay, I had a plan; I just had to carry it out.Attack, let him counter, and then give it up as a rush of relief.Lydecker didn't notice the little hand signal I made to Onyx.She did though.It meant pump the guy.There would be more than a few men drooling over my African Queen there despite their solider boy attire.She knew to get information from them.Maybe pick one and invite him to the club tonight while she danced.If she gave him a freebie, I would cover her time.I was good for it.

"Mr. Lydecker," I said quickly the moment my office door was shut."I know you feds are after the organized crime types, and I don't know or care what Ben was involved with, but I will not get the mob angry at me.You can say all you want that you'll protect me, but the truth is I'll be left high and dry, and then they'll take revenge on me.I have a decent business here, and I look after my girls, but all it' going to take is the rumor I helped you take down a hitman and my business will be over."I went to the side bar and poured myself a drink, shaking it nervously.Please let him believe me."May I offer you a drink?" I asked with a weak smile.I was feeling sick already.

He shook his head no."Ben is not a hitman," he informed me."He's a serial killer that we've been tracking.He's very dangerous Miss Dieudonne.We just want him stopped."He sounded so convincing.Smooth as ever, that was Don Lydecker.A thousand lifetimes ago we followed him blindly.He never let on that he was unconfident about anything.He was always right.

"Ben?" I gasped.I sounded shocked enough."Ben's a killer?"I sat down heavily."I…I can't believe that.Are you sure it's Ben you're looking for?"

He nodded."We're positive."

"My God."I stood back up and fanned myself a little.I paced a little, sipping my drink."Ben?A killer?Sweet Jesus, what is this world coming to?"I have excellent peripheral vision.I noticed Lydecker check me out.It was a natural male reaction.He probably didn't realize he'd done it, but he checked out my cleavage when I was sitting, and now my ass when I was walking.I was wearing a black leather skirt and a gauzy cream shirt over a cream silk tank top.It was enough to give a sample of the goodies, but not give the full show.He'd noticed it at least.Good.He was human.Control, girl.Keep control.

"I met Ben almost two years ago in Miami," I said.That was the truth."We had a good time and I told him to come by the club anytime he was in town.He's come in a few times and we have fun then he takes off again.We don't ask questions.It's better that way for both of us.Has he been killing this whole time?"

"We know so," Lydecker said, studying my face.I hoped I looked sufficiently distressed.If not, he was going to move to hard interrogation.Then I would have to kill him.

"I tell my girls I'll take care of them and I invite a serial killer into my place," I said bitterly.I knew Ben would never hurt one of my girls, but it was a good line."It's one thing if they know a man works for the mob.You only have to worry if you do something to one of them.But this…these people do it for no reason.They just like it."

Lydecker was smirking.He knew I was going to help him.That's what all the manuals said.Bastard.He taught me those manuals.I was feeling more stable now around him.He wasn't the giant I remembered him to be.In bare feet we would be at eye level.I knew now I was faster and stronger than him.I could kill him before he could kill me.He wasn't immune to my charms.He was a man.That was all.He just knew things that I didn't want him to, but that could be worked.

"Where was he headed?" he asked me.I thought for a moment, like I was considering the question.

"He mentioned that he had a friend in California that he wanted to see, but he didn't say what city," I replied.That was a blatant lie, but Lydecker believed it.I still looked too distressed at finding out Ben was a killer.Lydecker actually seemed upset that Ben was killing.He'd taught us to.What else did he expect?Not all of us would give up Manticore just because we left.We ran because he killed one of us, not because he wanted us to kill.

"Nothing else?"

"Mr. Lydecker, our relationship isn't…traditional in that sense.He shows up, we have a good time, and then call it quits for a while.No strings attached," I informed him."In the meantime we're both left to our own pleasures."I gave him a subtle eying and he picked up on it.Excellent.Throw his ass off balance for a change.

Maybe I should do it.It wouldn't be hard to get him in my bed.No man is difficult to seduce really.He'd probably get a thrill out of fucking the girl who liked to play around with Ben.It'd be like screwing his son's girlfriend or something.He's a sick bastard.He'd go for it.If I ever got caught…he wouldn't want me brought in then.He'd look at me and know I tricked him.He would probably kill me first, but that was better than Manticore.Maybe it would end up being my trump card.Kill me or everyone will know you fucked one of your kids.He wouldn't be able to stand that kind of humiliation.

He swallowed but didn't change expression."I'm certainly glad you showed up," I said."Ben could have come back tomorrow and I would have let him in, not knowing a thing.You may have saved my life Mr. Lydecker.One of my girls' lives.I have no idea how I can thank you for that."

"If Ben shows up again…" he began.A normal woman wouldn't have noticed a change in him, but his pulse was up slightly.

"You will be the first person I call," I finished for him."Do you have a card?I will need a number to reach you at if I think of anything else or if I see him."

"And you're just going to give up your lover?" he asked harshly, but he took out a business card.I'd lost his interest with suspicion.Not a problem.

I sat on the edge of my desk and crossed my legs.My skirt bunched so that he could see the line of my thigh."Ben's a casual lay," I replied."I admit he's fabulous in bed, but my girls are far more important.I know you look at me and see a two-bit madam, but I have a reputation for taking care of my girls.I won't let them get hurt."I smiled wickedly."Unless they're getting paid well for it…and want it of course."

He nodded."Of course," he echoed sarcastically.But he did take note of my legs.I wondered if he was a leg man.He didn't seem like a tit man.I had excellent instincts for this.He was either into legs or ass.I wasn't too sure.

"Thank you very much for letting me know this," I said again.I did a little trick that never failed to get a reaction.I kept some business cards with a thin plastic coating to keep them from getting messed up from body heat or moisture.I reached deep into my cleavage and pulled one out, and handed it to him."Please let me know when you catch him," I said."In the meantime, while you're in the city, please stop by the club anytime.For you, drinks will always be on the house.It's the least I can do."I smiled sweetly, holding out the card.It had the club hours on it.Yes or no Mr. Lydecker?

He took the card.Damn I'm good.


	6. Getting it Out

Lydecker took his men away, and it was just Onyx, Victor and I in the club

Lydecker took his men away, and it was just Onyx, Victor and I in the club.It was a good thing those two were here.They were by far my most loyal people, and there was only one thing about me that I didn't trust them with.When I was asked about my childhood, I just told them that I was twelve when I was born, and they took the hint.My life happened after then.Before that, it was better left forgotten.They understood wanting to forget their early years.

Victor had helped me take this place from Frankie.We'd conspired together, and carried out the plan with precision.He was surprised at my knowledge of tactics and strategy, but I was a street kid, and they all had some.I was just better than the rest.I had helped Vic get out of a bad spot, and we'd become close friends in the meantime.There were times I had to get away for a few days, and he watched over everything for me.If I ever lost him, it'd be like having my left hand removed.

I helped Onyx get away from an abusive pimp about six months after I took over The Treasure Chest.I knew her, and she was really a wonderful person.She was fun and smart as well as beautiful.I knew she should be dancing rather than fucking on the streets.I saw her pimp beating her one night and just saw red.Actually, he was going to stab her, and so I beat the shit out of him and his two men.I held him down while Onyx bitch-slapped the motherfucker until he was real bloody.Then I made a small cut on his genitals and told him I would finish the job the next time I saw him.I haven't seen him since.

Both of them knew who was the one person they could depend on.They knew I had never lied to them, never let them down.In this world, that was a hard thing to find.In return, I had their undying loyalty.Onyx was the head of my girls, and she kept them in line when they got bitchy.Victor watched over the bar and the bouncers and was my announcer.With them I had a formidable team that wouldn't take shit from anyone.We set the rules, and people loved the results.

"How did it go?" I asked Onyx the minute the three of us were alone.

She gave me her best "oh, please" look."Them boys obviously don't see many women," she said, a little disgusted."I am now covered in the drool of three of them."

"You sure it's only drool?" I teased.The timing was bad, but I couldn't help it.

She grinned.I could see why they would be lusting after her.She was six feet tall without heels; an ebony goddess come to life.When she danced, she had her hair crimped and wore this hot little jungle costume, making her look like a wild creature of the African jungle.I'd seen her bring strong men to their knees more than once.

"One of them might be coming in tonight," she said.Might be?Damn.Lydecker trained the norms better than I remembered."Two others most definitely will be," she continued with a grin.That's my girl.

"What did they say?"

Now she looked concerned."Miss Topaz, is Ben a serial killer?"Damn.

"It's nothing any of us need to worry about," I replied.Victor looked at me hard, his eyes narrowing.

"Topaz, you knew about that?" he asked me, furious."My God, you let someone like that in here?"

"Do not get an attitude," I snapped.I softened a little."Vic…I know Ben is not like what they're saying.I've known him for a long time. He wouldn't hurt anyone here; you just have to trust me on that."

They both looked doubtful.Damn it, this was not what I needed."Ben's not a serial killer," I said firmly."They want us to think that so we'll be scared of him.He's a solider that went AWOL.He was part of a Special Forces unit, and that's why they want him back so much."Now they looked a little more relieved.Well, it was the truth."He's killed before, but it was a military thing.Nothing to do with any of us."

Most of the people thought I was close to thirty but I looked real young for my age.If I had told anyone that I was really twenty and not thirty they would have laughed.There was no way I could have gotten to where I was in just a few years.So, it stood to reason they thought Ben was more my supposed age, and then my story was more plausible then.I wasn't lying at all to Vic or Onyx.I just left out the fact that Ben went AWOL when he was nine.

"They said he was a nutcase," Onyx commented."But you know how men are.They wouldn't know how to tell the truth with a book of directions and a woman reading it to them."

"Hey!" Vic protested, mock offended.

"Vic, honey," I answered for her."Even though you got male equipment, you still one of the sisters."

We all laughed.It was a little inside joke between the three of us.Honestly, he was the only male I'd ever trusted in my life.Maybe it was because he was really one of the sisters.I didn't really care about the whys anymore.I just knew it was real.

But it was time to get the club ready for tonight.


	7. A Night at The Treasure Chest

New Orleans

New Orleans.French Quarter.Post-Pulse.Friday night.Ever wanted to see inhibition running wild?It was my world then, and I loved it.After the Pulse, most of the fancy shops in the Quarter went out of business.Tourism dried up completely for a long time.But, the strip joints and wild clubs still managed to stay open.No matter how bad things got, some things never changed.Now some of the tourism has come back, and some of the fancy shops have reopened, but at night, this world belongs to my kind. People want to have a good time, and that's what I'm here to provide.

I loved to watch the Quarter fill up with the Night People.Thousands of people that all had one intention.Get drunk and have a good time.I was more than happy to oblige.During Mardi Gras, the world turns into one constant party, but I liked this better.You could see the change.There were the wealthy people trying to blend in, but I could spot them easily.So could Pocket Polly.There she was in the alley.Slight slide against that guy, and there she was in the alley again.It was dark, but I could see her just fine.She went through the guy's wallet, and removed his cash, and then it was off to stalk another victim.That sums up everything about New Orleans right there.There were the predators, the victims, and when it was time to kick back from toiling as either the predator or the victim, there was The Treasure Chest.

I always worked the crowd when the place got jumping.Most of the men knew me, and liked to see me.Having an excellent memory was a must for this kind of business.Men liked to be called by name, and greeted.It let them know they were appreciated here.They got a thrill from a pretty woman coming up to them at the bar and saying hello.There were a few women here, and I was just as nice to them as I was to the men.There were a couple of Quarter hookers that would come in here for a drink, but they knew better than to try and turn tricks here.The last one that did that ended up unable to work for three weeks.That particular bitch's pimp tried to get me back, but he ended up with a new respect for me and my rules as well.I don't take shit off of anyone.

The girls were set for the night with everything they needed, so I went into the crowd.The place was packed to hell.Most of them were crowded around the stage where Tawny and Jezebel were dancing.My headliners were coming out later, and they men were very excited about that.These two girls were rather new, and they were just getting the men in the proper mood for the pros to come out and do their thing.

"Hey, there Mr. Cummings, so nice to see you tonight," I said to one with a big smile.I fell into the lap of another.Turned him on."Now, Mr. Jacobs, if I don't see you more often, I'm just going to have to go to your house and drag you here, now aren't I?"

"I forgot the club hours," he replied with a huge grin.

"Well, I think you need to get yourself a business card then," I said.He reached into my cleavage and pulled one out to the cheers of the other men at his table.Someone snapped a picture of him with his hand down my bodysuit.It was all part of the fun.I made my way to the bar.

"Why, Mr. Cantrell, how the hell are you?I haven't seen you in forever!" I declared to another regular.

"Can't complain at all Miss Topaz," he said."Just celebrating.My wife just had our firstborn this afternoon."

"I'll be damned!" I declared."That is cause for a celebration."I motioned to the bartender."Chris, get Mr. Cantrell here," I paused pretending to think about it, "The best Manhattan you can make."

"Why thank you Miss Topaz," Mr. Cantrell said.He patted my ass as I went to the other end of the bar. Victor saw me, and immediately handed me a bottle of water.I try to drink as little alcohol as possible while I'm working.I'll have a drink after the club shuts down for the night, but while the place is jumping, I needed water to stave off dehydration.The place got hot and sticky enough on its own.I didn't need to get drunk and make it worse.

"Everything good back here?" I asked him after taking a long drink.

"Doing great," he replied a little too loud.He leaned closer."I had to tell Chris to keep a close eye on the new bartender.The amount of liquor we're going through looks like he's putting too much booze in the mixed drinks."

I nodded."Is it a problem?"

"Not yet," he replied, getting my meaning.If it was inexperience, Chris could handle it.If it were stealing, Victor and I would handle it.

"Alright then," I said."I should check on the girls."Diamond and Emerald had a fight the night before.They weren't speaking to each other right now, and even Onyx was having a problem with them.They may need a warning as to what happens to bad dancers that let their personal lives interfere with my club operations.It wasn't the first time this had happened, and it wouldn't be the last.Usually only one warning was ever needed.I could get a point across.

I went to go to the back, when he walked right on in.It still gave me a shiver to see Don Lydecker up close and personal, but I was back on my feet.He had no idea who I was, and that was everything in a nutshell.I don't think it ever crossed his mind that one of his kids could have turned out like this.Maybe he thought we would be mercenaries of some kind.Professional hackers, or maybe assassins for hire.If not, we would have jobs with a real low profile.Menial things like waiting tables in a restaurant or a cook or a courier.He would never dream one of his little soldiers would be a big whore.

I went to him immediately."As I live and breathe," I declared."Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"I kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Tell me you have good news."I leaned back, and he thought he knew my motives.I wanted to know if he was here because he caught Ben.I knew he didn't.We were going to play a little game.Quite fine by me.I'm used to games.

I took him over to the far end of the bar.You can't see the stage from there, so most of my customers don't like sitting there.It's also right next to the door that goes upstairs to my office.Victor came over immediately.

"Would you care for a drink Mr. Lydecker?" I asked sweetly.Most of the men I know love hearing their names said with my syrupy southern drawl.It's very sexy, or so I've been told.

"Just water," he replied.Interesting.The only men I know that would refuse a drink from a pretty girl are either gay or recovering alcoholics.Did big bad Lydecker have a weakness?

Victor gave us two bottles of water.Lydecker looked at me a little strange for having bottles ready like this.Most people do not come to a bar for water.I smiled."I hate drinking while I'm spending time with customers," I explained."So, I always have plenty of water back there."I fanned myself a little."It just gets so hot and sticky in here sometimes."

I had a feeling he liked what he was seeing.I had changed into a sparkly gold bodysuit that fit like a second skin and a red leather skirt.The outfit isn't nearly as gaudy as it sounds, but it comes across very sexy.The v-neck of the bodysuit went rather deep, giving a generous show of my upper assets.Still, he checked out my legs when I sat on the barstool, crossing them.Leg man.I was sure now.He's a leg man.Was he attracted to me or Ben's bed-buddy?Did it matter?

The music was blaring and the crowd was thicker than usual.I knew Onyx's dynamic duo was due in a little before she started her routine.The last thing I wanted was for Lydecker to see his men come in here.The enemy could not be informed that his own command had been compromised.See, I did learn a few things back then.I needed to get Lydecker out of there.

"Mr. Lydecker," I said to him, "do you mind if we have this discussion in private?"He thought I didn't want anyone to know about Ben.Did he know that my actions were as deliberate as his?Probably not. How could a New Orleans whore know about tactics and strategy?There was no way she could be as good as him.

We grabbed our bottles and I took him upstairs to my office.This time, I sat on the edge of my desk, leaning back on my hands.He chose not to sit down either."I was hoping that you're going to tell me you found Ben, and he's locked up and I'll never have to worry about him again," I said.

"We haven't found him yet," he replied.I made myself look disappointed.

"I see.Then do you have another reason for coming here?" I asked.

"I want to know where he's going to be next," Lydecker growled.Shit.

"My best guess is California," I said evenly.Show no fear.What do you have to be afraid of?You told him everything he wanted to know.

"I don't think you're telling me everything," he said in a voice that took me back about ten years.It was the tone he used before announcing your punishment."I know what you're hiding."

Bullshit.If he did, he wouldn't be alone.There would already be an army in here.He was bluffing me.Counter-strike, I told myself.You're far more intelligent than he is, and you know things he doesn't.Make him mad.Angry men are easier to control.They are for me at least.I'd never really seen Lydecker angry though.Disappointed and annoyed, but never the kind of anger I needed from him to make him lose control.If anyone could do it, I could.

"So I left out a few details of my relationship with Ben," I said casually."You really want to know that his body is practically perfect?That if he showed up here I would fuck him first before turning him over to you?You want to hear my opinion that you'll never catch up with him?"

He was on me in a second, grabbing my hair hard, yanking my head back so that I was staring him in the face."I will catch him," he snarled.Sensitive point there.Was there someone after him about that?My shot in the dark just hit the bulls-eye.Damn I'm good.

"He's too smart for you," I said with a smile."I don't have to withhold information from you.You'll never get in his head enough to catch Ben.I couldn't get in his head that much.You'd have to become him, retrace his steps, and understand why he does it.You can't do that.Maybe you could at first, but by now, you're losing your touch."

That did it.Somehow I was echoing something he'd been told before by someone else.Maybe it was just his darkest fears, maybe a superior, who knew.My heart was pounding.If he went to hurt me, he was going to find out very quickly I wasn't the whore next door.

"Like a filthy whore knows anything," he said with such deadly menace, I couldn't help a shiver of fear.It was too late to back out now of the path I was on."I'm already in his head.I will find him you little bitch, you hear me?I WILL FIND HIM!" he yelled.

"You're in his head?" I countered."Then tell me what it was like the last time we fucked on my desk!"

He kissed me.It was nothing short of brutal, vicious, an oral rape of sorts.Anger at losing the X-5's.Frustration of not finding Ben.Hatred of someone else.It was all there in that one hard kiss.He didn't let me up for a moment.He shoved me back, and a second later was in me, slamming into me with all of the pent up anger that had been building in him.I wasn't expecting to enjoy it, but there was something so triumphant in those brutal moments, that I found myself responding.I'd reduced the nightmare I'd had for so long into a mortal.I encouraged him with one obscenity after another, fighting him, attacking him with my nails.He slapped me at one point, both of us hating each other with a fury that I didn't know I still possessed.

Then it was over, and he zipped up and left without another word.I sat up, my bodysuit torn, hair in total disarray.At least my skirt was still in one piece.I sat there, staring at the closed door for a long moment."Engage the enemy on all fronts," I said aloud."More times than not, there will be an unknown or unrealized border left unguarded.Weakness must be used like any other weapon that you will be given, and it must be used ruthlessly."I'd learned that so long ago.I was willing to bet Lydecker never thought I'd be able to use his teachings against him like this.I did learn though Don.I remember everything.We're better than you thought.We can take what was taught and adapt it to any situation.Fuck you.


	8. After Hours

I had a decent selection of clothing at the club, and luckily there was another gold bodysuit

I had a decent selection of clothing at the club, and luckily there was another gold bodysuit.It wasn't the same, but it was close enough.Victor would notice the difference, but he wouldn't ask questions until after the club closed.I was shaking.I cleaned up in the bathroom, and then had to sit down for a little while.I'd done nothing less than what I'd set out to do, but it felt…it had been a long time since I had been at loss to define how I was feeling.

I tossed back a shot of straight scotch.The liquid burned my throat and settled in my belly, warmth spreading over my body.I felt more in control now.Lydecker would not be coming back.He wouldn't want to ever think of me again.I would be the symbol of his loss of control.I'd be lucky if he didn't try to kill me on general principles.Fuck him.I had other things to deal with.

I went back downstairs, and kept busy as hell.A little before Onyx did her routine, I noticed two men come in.They were two of the soldiers that had come in this morning.I asked a regular to vacate a table near the stage as a favor to me.They were more than happy to leave when I offered them a few drinks at the bar to make up for the loss.They were more into drinking that night than tipping.Onyx's boys took the now empty table.I was glad Lydecker was gone.They would have run if they'd seen him here, and I needed to know everything that was going on.

I was still wondering if Lydecker suspected I was an X-5.He's a sick monster.He claimed Ben was bad, but I remembered him shooting Eva.Ben wasn't out there torturing and killing small children.He wasn't teaching little kids how to kill.Even if Lydecker suspected, he was probably sick enough to want to screw me anyways.No, I couldn't think like that.He didn't know.He couldn't know.I had to believe that.

Victor was watching me with concern.He could tell I was upset.I have no idea why I was upset either.I was setting things up just as neat as could be.These two horny assholes were going to be compromised, and I'd compromised Lydecker.It was just going back to the Manticore mentality that was upsetting me.I would rather be a French Quarter stripper whore than a Manticore soldier any day.Both choices make you lose control of your body.One lets you keep your soul.

After Onyx did her routine, she showed up a few minutes later in this hot little Pocahontas style dress.It looked liked a deerskin dress that attached over one shoulder.She sauntered over to the less-than-dynamic duo, and practically dropped in their laps.Before you could say lap dance, they were being led to the back.Onyx knew how to get information out of them and all they would know is that a beautiful woman fucked them both for free.I love that girl, I truly do.

The rest of the night went rather predictably.You wouldn't think a strip club would have a routine, but it does.By 1:45 AM the lap rooms are closed.Everyone had better be satisfied by then.Customers are out the door by 2:15 AM.The bar gets closed down, and the girls' room is cleaned up by three at the latest.Vic and I always have a drink and unwind for a little while when everything is quiet.He's usually gone by four, and I get a couple of hours of sleep.That's all I need, and then I get the morning paper and watch the sunrise.Every now and then I'll go down to the Gulf and go for a long swim.I had done that this morning as a matter of fact.The club opened at five the next evening.

Tonight's end routines were going to be different though.I had some debriefing to do rather than unwinding.It was so nasty thinking that way.Debriefing.Mission parameters.Op sec.You try so hard to forget that shit, and the next thing you know, you're spouting it like you're…you're Zack.Vic could tell I was impatient for the night to be over.I wanted to talk to Onyx, and get ready.I had a flight leaving the next day, and I needed to know everything possible before it left.

Onyx got the girls out a little quicker than normal, and Victor made sure the bar was broken down.Finally it was just the three of us.Well, not quite.Madelyn and Miranda's mother was at an all night party, and had asked if they could stay with me that night.I had forgotten about it until the two girls showed up that afternoon with overnight bags.It wasn't a big deal, but just something else to be concerned about.I wasn't drinking and Victor and Onyx both knew that was a sign I was stressed over something more than my babysitting my littlest girls.Some people like to get drunk.I have to stay sober so that I will be able to think things out more clearly.We sat down at a table, none of us talking for a few minutes I wasn't sure what I should tell them, and I don't think they were sure they wanted to know what was really happening.

"Do I owe you for one or two?" I finally asked Onyx.

She rolled her eyes."Maybe one total," she replied."More like a half.These guys have nice bodies, but they don't see many women.I could have taken care of them both during a commercial break and not missed my favorite TV show."We laughed, breaking the tension."I did them both," she said.

"I got the cash upstairs," I replied."I'll give it to you before you go."

She grinned and slid over next to me."There's a better way to work off the debt," she said, kissing me softly.I'm not saying I wasn't tempted, but I made the rule that owners don't fuck the dancers.Frankie had been a prime example of why that shouldn't happen.It felt good to be treated with a little tenderness after Lydecker's rough handling.I finally had to pull away from her when her hand slipped down the front of my bodysuit.

"You know the rules," I said to her teasingly.I wanted to break them.Tonight at least.But, just this once would lead to, but I really want to, and then everything would go down from there.She pouted playfully.I knew she really wanted me, but she knew that I wouldn't.It wasn't because she was a woman.In my opinion women are far more considerate lovers than men, but she was one of my girls.Besides, on the whole, I preferred the men anyways.It was irrelevant at any rate.We had business to discuss, and I had packing to do.

"What did you get out of them?" I asked Onyx.She looked very upset.

"One of them kept asking how it felt to be fucked by a top secret government agent," she replied."I slipped him some of Mamma Mela's talk powder, and they had all sorts of strange things to say."Mamma Mela was a voodoo priestess.She sold different powders and concoctions.Say what you will about her, the first time I went there, she knew I wasn't entirely human.She said a few things that I didn't understand about being vengeance from God, the animal that walks like man, and swore she would only provide me with potions that worked.Most of the voodoo people around here were charlatans, and the tourists thought they were cute, but I knew some had power from somewhere.Mamma Mela's potions that she gave me always worked, unlike what she sold to tourists.

"The other one said the cat-boys weren't as good as he was at screwing, and he bet most of them wouldn't know what to do with a real pussy," she continued.

"Did they say anything about Ben?" I asked, trying to keep calm.I wasn't going to explain about Manticore to them.Zack was an asshole, but he was right about one thing.Whoever knows about it is put into danger.Lydecker wanted to bring us in alive.Everyone else was useless and could be killed.

"They kept saying that cat-boy was going to get neutered," she replied simply."They were hot on him, and only missed him by a little bit here.They were going to take him back with the other freaks."

"Sounds like Mamma Mela got her herbs mixed up," Victor commented.We all laughed.

"I know Ben isn't what they claim," I said.I decide to hit them with some truth."I've known Ben longer than two years," I confess.They both look stunned."I've known him since I was a kid.We lost touch, and then met up again two years ago."

"You were in the same foster home?" Vic asked me.He knew that until I was twelve I was in a foster home.I'd been there since I'd left Manticore and come to Louisiana, but Vic didn't realize that I'd only been there three years when I ran from my oh so beloved foster home.

"Something like that," I replied vaguely."The point is, Ben isn't what they claim, so we don't have to worry about him at all.I doubt these stupid fuckers will ever catch up to him at any rate."They looked relieved to hear that.They knew I liked Ben, and was happy to see him. It was rare that I was really happy to see anyone outside of the people in my club, and I think they felt a little sorry for me for that.Victor had a mother who loved him, and his current lover was devoted to him.Onyx had two sisters that she kept in touch with.They were lucky to have real family.

"So what are you going to do?" Onyx asked me.

Before I could answer, the door was kicked open, and a dozen policemen entered, being led by none other than my good friend Detective Andrews.The swarmed the place, but they weren't tearing it apart like I would have expected.They better not.I paid quite a few of them here, and I didn't know a single cop that could exist on their salary without the little padding of clean graft.Andrews and a few other officers came over to me.They were supposed to look tough on a raid, but they looked upset.Andrews had a damn good reason for being scared.

"I hope you have one fuck of a reason for breaking in here," I said coldly, not even getting up from my chair.

"You're under arrest," he said in his best cops voice.

"For unwinding in my club after hours?" I replied.

"Prostitution and child pornography to start," he said."Stand up and turn around," he ordered.I stood up.

"You are going to regret this," I hissed, and then turned around so he could put on the handcuffs.Vic and Onyx saw me comply, and didn't resist as they were cuffed as well.A second later two officers came down with the twins who were fighting and wailing.

"We found some victims, sir," one of the cops said trying to control Madelyn.

"I am babysitting tonight," I said loudly."Their mother is going to be back in the morning."

"I'll get it straightened out, Topaz" Andrews whispered to me."You pissed off some bad-ass people playing with Lydecker."

The world suddenly made sense.I fucked Lydecker, he fucked me right back.You son of a bitch, I thought, not sure if I was amused or angry.I can get all this straightened out.This is my town, not yours, and these men want the money I offer to them.But you delayed me, and that was the one thing I wasn't counting on.Round two goes to you.You better savor it, because it's your last win over my sweet ass.


	9. Clean-Up Detail

It took me a week to get things straightened out enough for me to be able to go to Seattle

It took me a week to get things straightened out enough for me to be able to go to Seattle.A week!Lydecker, you bastard!If Andrews hadn't caught wind of what was going on, I would have been in serious trouble.Lydecker must have gone right back to the police station after he left here and demanded that my place be raided.Andrews was working late, and he knew that there had to be an official report stating there was a raid.He grabbed some of his buddies; ones he knew took my money and liked to visit my girls, and came in after the club was closed and my girls were gone.

I got arrested, but that wasn't a big deal to me.With the barcode removed, there wasn't anything on my body to attract the wrong kind of attention.I knew most of the cops anyways, hell; most of them were regulars at the club.Two of the raiders had been there cheering on Sapphire and Opal when they were dancing earlier that night.I think Andrews had spread the word to the other cops that they were all to be nice to me.Cops were brothers, and if one needed a favor, they'd all work together.

Even with Andrews' help, Lydecker managed to bitch up my life.He had left town already the little shit.He left with that perfect arrogant confidence that everyone would do as he ordered.And I wonder where Zack gets it from.The club was closed the next day, which really screwed up the routine, and then the worst thing possible happened.Social services became involved.They never show up when little girls are being raped by their foster fathers, but let a pretty pair of twins get caught at a strip club, and there they are.

Taking care of getting Madelyn and Miranda back was where the real delay came from.Most people might think that having her girls taken from her would be a good thing, but their mother was an excellent mother.She never abused or neglected her girls in the slightest.They were always well fed and clothed, and she made sure they were getting an education, and most importantly, she loved the hell out of those two.They had it better than a lot of kids out there that social services weren't helping.

I felt obligated to make sure she got them back.Normally there would be court hearings, and they would be given to a foster home, and finally the judge would decide that he was never going to give a whore her girls back.She would have to give up her way to support her kids in order to get them back, and then he would decide that since she couldn't support them she shouldn't have them back.The system is a fucked up place sometimes.I ended up simply going and getting them.Caseworkers are impossible to bribe, but foster parents aren't.They're usually in it for the money anyways.The girls just disappeared one night, and the foster parent got a little cash to say they ran away.Leigh, their mother, had to move from her little apartment, but I made sure she had the cash to get started.

The club being closed for a couple of nights hurt.People get scared to come to a place that was raided.Nobody wants to see their name in the paper being associated with a strip club.When we reopened, the crowd wasn't nearly what it should be.The girls weren't making the money they were used to, and were all bitchy.Since Opal was going to be out of work for a couple of days, her boyfriend decided to pimp her out.Then he decided that she should work the streets under his thumb rather than have independence working for me.I knew she would be back, but I wasn't sure if I was going to take her back.That hurt, but damn it, she defected.

I knew the last thing the club needed was for me to take off for a few days.I should stay and get things straightened out.If Ben went to Seattle, then Max would just have to deal with him.But…she might not know what was going on with him.If he killed someone up there, Lydecker would find out, and she would be in the middle of everything.I'm not sure where I got this misbegotten sense of responsibility, but I did not want to even hear of one of us being taken back to Manticore.Zack told me we lost Bryn, and that hurt in a place I didn't think could be hurt again: my heart.

The first night after the club opened back up, I was sitting with Vic and Onyx well after closing when I made my announcement."I'm going to have to take off for a few days," I told them.Vic's mouth dropped, and Onyx looked shocked.

"Topaz, what the hell are you thinking?" Vic demanded."You need to be here over the next few days to get this place back in order."

"Nobody can work it like you baby," Onyx added.

"There are things going on that I cannot go into," I said firmly."But, I know the club will survive me being gone for a few, and I can trust you two to look after things while I'm gone."

"You're going to screw us all over so you can go chasing after Ben," Victor said bitterly."I thought you were better than that."

"Fuck you!" I snapped.It was the only thing I could think to say.He could be such a bitch.

"Topaz, honey," Onyx said placating, "this just isn't like you.I've never seen you even get concerned over a man before, much less chase one.You never had to chase a man before."

"Ben can take care of himself," I said.I didn't want to leave them with hurt feelings.They were the two closest people to me, and that included all of the X-5's.I might feel some loyalty to my fellow escapees, but Vic and Onyx were my friends."It's my sister I'm worried about."They both gaped at me."Don't act all shocked," I said, annoyed."I never said I was an only child."

"You never mentioned you had a sister either," Vic replied.

"Well, I do." I said.I did.Several in fact."There's some things going down with her right now and she needs my help."Now they both looked a little more understanding.I wouldn't mention Ben's role in her needing my help.They didn't need to know that little tidbit.

"When are you leaving?" Onyx asked me.

"My flight is tomorrow afternoon," I replied.They both looked upset that I was giving them so little notice.It was rude of me to expect them to give up their lives for a few days, but I needed to do this.I was starting to realize what I needed to do with Ben to calm him down, and no it wasn't to wear him out in bed.Although that might be a fringe benefit, it wasn't the main part of the plan.

I smiled charmingly."I'll make it up to you both in any way you want when I get back," I promised.They finally grinned back.I was, after all, a woman of my word.


	10. Old Memories Die Hard

I hate flying

I hate flying.I'm not afraid of the act of flying, God knows I've dealt with far scarier in my life, but I hate the loss of control and the forced stillness.I have to put my fate in the hands of someone else entirely.I don't like that.Then, I have to sit there and do nothing while they hurl me off to either my destination or oblivion.It gives me time to think.I hate having time to think.I tend to think about the past, and that was a place I didn't want to go anymore.

I settled back in my seat and tried to ignore being hit on by the guy next to me.I was dressed in a rather conservative suit, the only hot element being the short skirt that showed plenty of leg.Of course, I get seated next to a leg man.I would have moved, but first class was full, and there was no way I was going to sit in coach.He stared, but I ignored him.I have the ability to ignore someone in an obvious way.

I opened a book, but I wasn't reading it.Why was I going to Seattle?I'd lived my life happily in New Orleans, why was I doing this?I wasn't angry with Ben anymore.When he showed up again at the club, I'd yell at him, but all would be forgiven.If he showed up again.He was getting more reckless.In Miami, Lydecker was a good month behind him.Now he was a matter of days.Ben was getting desperate to find someone that would understand.I knew what I needed to do.Ben would want to see if Max would hunt with him.She wouldn't.I knew that from things Zack had said.But I would.We'd go somewhere that was safe, and do a few hunts.He'd leave Seattle if he knew I was going to go with him this once.Then he would know for certain that this was his way of coping with Manticore, but not the way the rest of us wanted to cope.It was a plan of some sort at least.

I thought about Max and wondered what she was like and what she was doing.I could only see her as a little girl.I couldn't imagine her a woman.Was her hair long or just short enough to cover the barcode?Did she like to smile, or was she quiet?What kind of childhood had she had after the escape?I hoped she had gotten into a better family than I did.I hoped all of them had better luck than I did after the escape.

I had headed east after we made the fence.Zack had told us what direction to go, and I ran like hell.I think it was the last time I ever blindly obeyed Zack.I think it was the last time I ever put blind trust into anyone.I ignored the cold, and the pain in my feet as I ran.This was the ultimate escape and evade, and I knew instead of going to the Pits for punishment, I was going to die if I got caught.

I ended up breaking into a barn near dawn, and spending the day in there, hiding and waiting.There were several horses in there, but they weren't troubled by my presence.I thought they were fascinating.I knew there was an animal called a horse, but now I was seeing one for real.I was starting to see the world for the first time.Now I knew for sure that Zack was right when he said we had to escape.The perimeter fence wasn't the end of the world.It was the beginning.

A man and a woman came in and fed the horses.They didn't notice me in the hayloft.They were talking about going into the city a few miles away.In my mind I saw a city as a base without guard towers and a fence.The man and woman fascinated me more than the horses.They weren't wearing camouflage, and neither of them had guns.They were talking about what I was going to learn was everyday stuff.It was like a foreign language to me, but I knew I was going to learn it.I wanted to let them know I was there, and follow them and learn from them, but Zack had said to hide until I got far away from the enemy.They were probably enemy, so I stayed well hidden.

I went to the small city late that night, and ended up breaking into a sporting goods store.What I saw in the display window looked the most like the equipment I was used to.There was even camouflage, but I had decided I was never going to wear that again.It was my first real step away from Manticore.There were clothes and boots there for kids, and I took what I needed.The funny thing was that I never thought that I was stealing.I had no concept of paying for things.At Manticore, when out clothes got too small, we took them to Supply, and were issued new ones.Food was just there in the cafeteria.

All of my caution came from not wanting to get caught.I understood that concept very well.I was not going to get caught.I only disabled the security system because I associated security with guards, and guards with Manticore.I was traveling at night, staying on the side of the road, and keeping out of sight while I headed east.Then I ran into destiny.

I had gotten off of the highway because I had seen a couple of military jeeps go by.I had cut down a dirt road, and walked then there was a VW bus parked in the middle of nowhere, but it was not deserted.They had a bonfire going, and were playing music.It was the first time I had ever heard music like that before.It sure as hell wasn't revilie.There were three men and two women, and they were dancing around, laughing and singing, and drinking from brown bottles. They were not guards. That was obvious.Maybe that's why I wasn't scared of them.The men had scruffy beards, and the women had long hair.I had never seen anything like that before.Nobody at Manticore ever looked scruffy.I had never seen facial hair for real, and all of the women at Manticore kept their hair pinned up.

I came closer, wanting to observe them better.One of the women had her navel pierced, and she had several piercings in her ears.I saw one of the men's arms, and he had tattoos. They reminded me a little of my barcode, except they were colorful, and beautiful.I can remember thinking that he must have butterfly DNA to be so colorful.Childish thinking, I admit, but I was just starting to learn there was more than genetics and training to the world.

I ended up coming too close, and one of them spotted me."Hey!" she called out, a little drunk."It's the farmer's daughter!"She came up to me.I tried to back up, but tripped over a rock, and ended up flat on my skinny ass while she and the others were standing over me.They saw my backpack, and my hiking gear, and they…they just accepted it.They were strange, and so was I.It was cool with them.

"Hey, little sister," the other woman said, "C'mon over and get warmed up.Bitchin' cold out here!"They were the exact opposite of Manticore, and I had an instinctive feel that they would despise the same authority I feared.I went to the fire with them, their words pouring over me in a wild jumble.

"Who fucked up the hair, kid?"

"Nah, man, she's too little for tequila, get her a fuckin' beer."

"You need some color in that ink job kid.They did a bitchin' good job on it though."

"Hey, we can't call her kid!What's your name little sister?"

They all stopped and stared at me then.They were calling me little sister.Only my siblings called me sister.Maybe I could trust them.Maybe Zack had sent them to me, and calling me sister was their code.I took a deep breath, and for the first time in my life, introduced myself by name, and not designation number.

"I'm Terran," I said in a small voice.Then they were all talking again.It was confusing, but funny in a strange way.It was just so not Manticore.

"Good name kid!" one of the men said."I'm Charlie," he said, and then pointed to the others as he introduced them."That's Tex and Pete.Them two girls are our little flowers, Rose and Lilly.Where you running to kid?"He laughed."Remember, you're never running away, you're running to, OK kid?"

I nodded like I actually understood that and answered him."South," I said firmly.If they were enemy, I would throw them off course by saying I was going south instead of east.

"Hey!" Rose squealed."Bitchin' good!Ever been to New Orleans?"I knew the geography of the United States, so I knew roughly where it was.In distance at least.I had no concept of how far away in philosophy it was from where I had been.

"No," I replied.She got excited, and started telling me how wonderful it was, and how it was one big party, and I was just going to love it.

I ended up getting a little drunk that night, and passing out.When I woke up late the next morning, I was heading to New Orleans.I decided that I was going a lot faster away from Manticore now, so I should enjoy the ride.I could leave them once we got to Louisiana and head east as ordered.Lilly ended up complaining about my barcode, saying that it was a good job, but it really sucked on a kid.If I wanted something on my neck, it should say something about me.The barcode said more about me than words could ever express, but I didn't tell them that.We stopped at some dive in Oklahoma and had the damn thing removed.I had no idea that I could simply take it off.Lydecker told us it would always be there, but for a little while I was free from it.

Luck ran out once we got to Louisiana.Pete was drunk as hell, and got into an accident.It was a bad one.Rose and Tex were killed, and Charlie, Pete, and I were taken to the hospital.I never saw any of them again.I wasn't really hurt though, just a few cuts and bruises.I was made to take damage.There was nothing to identify me, so I just told them Rose was my mother.I told them I didn't have any other family, and wanted to stay with Charlie and Pete.They said that wasn't ever going to happen, and they were going to protect me.I ended up in a foster home.

My foster parents ran a home with about ten kids.Ms. Helen was okay, I guess except for the blind eye she turned to what Mr. Stuart was doing to the girls.He liked to feel them up to make sure they were "developing properly".I was used to doctors poking me for exactly the same reason, but not with the same intention, so I had no idea that it was wrong.He said I was too little for him to "fully check" but that in another year or so I would be ready for a full check.

I learned what he meant when Giselle and I started sharing a room.I was about to turn eleven, and Mr. Stuart decided that I needed to know how it was done.He'd come in there and make me watch him rape her.Before it happened the first time, Giselle made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone what I saw.She was ashamed of it, but she didn't know a way out.The Social Worker thought our "parents" were the best people on earth, and if Giselle tried to say anything, Mr. Stuart said everyone would think she was lying, and being a slut for all of the boys, and the boys would get into trouble, and Giselle would get taken away.

I knew the terror of being "taken away".It was when the nomalies could eat you.It seemed the real world had nomalies too.So, I did as she asked.He wasn't there every night, but it was enough to make me hate him.I liked Giselle, and he made her cry every time.He started to tell me that soon Giselle and I were going to give him a show, and then it would be my turn.He made me do other things to him, and after about six months decided that it was my turn.

He made me get into the big bed with Giselle, and then climbed in with that smart, superior smirk.That was it.I had played weak and defenseless for them for too long.I had forgotten that I was a soldier.I had risked my life so that I could control my own future, and if I let this smirking bastard touch me, it was all for nothing.I would always be a scared little mouse.Fuck that.

I grabbed him by the throat, and threw him, flipping us both to the floor, so that I was on top of him.I grabbed his miniscule genitals and squeezed hard.He couldn't breathe with my hand clenched around his windpipe, and he couldn't scream.His arms were flailing, but his hits weren't hurting me."Remember me," I hissed.I remembered something from a book I read."I am Nemesis returned."I don't know why I said it, but it sounded good.I hit him hard, knocking him out cold.

Giselle was on the bed, looking at me with terrified eyes."C'mon, we got to go!" I whispered.She shook her head no."Giselle!Get moving," I ordered firmly.She was too scared to leave.I learned something very valuable.There are people that cannot survive in this world.Giselle was being abused horrifically, but she had started to think he was right, and therefore the abuse was right.She no longer had the ability to survive on her own.It was the same reason why not all of the X-5's ran away.

I threw some stuff in an overnight bag, and headed out."Giselle, please?" I pleaded one more time.She didn't move, and I left.I had tried my best, but she would have ended up being a liability.I needed to worry about myself.We weren't supposed to go into the kitchen because it was dangerous for little girls, but I knew that Ms. Helen also didn't want us in there because she had a stash of cash hidden.I grabbed it, and was out the door.

I was totally on my own from that point on.If I was going to live or die, that was my choice.I was going to make the rules from that point on.I was a survivor.I had seen the worst the world had to offer, and I had learned to deal with it on my own terms.Post-Pulse New Orleans was the perfect place for a young girl, almost twelve to be on her own.Nobody cared, and if she was smart and quick, she could survive on her own.I was both.


	11. Seattle

There was a jerk of turbulence, and I was yanked back into the present

There was a jerk of turbulence, and I was yanked back into the present.It was so easy to get lost in the past.It's why I said I was born when I was twelve.The rest was better left where it was, as dead as Rose, as missing as Zane.Gone.That was a place that belonged to Terran, not Topaz.I much preferred Topaz.She was what was born when a little girl named Terran took control of her life and disappeared.Everyone on the street uses a different name.When I was in the foster home, Ms. Helen said my eyes were the color of a topaz, so when I introduced myself for the first time on the street, I called myself Topaz.It stuck.

Leg-man had fallen asleep, but the turbulence woke him up.He smiled at me.I ignored him.I guess the nap had made him bolder, but he decided to start up a conversation with me again.

"So, do you live in Seattle, or are you just visiting there?" he asked me.I knew the routine.If I said I lived there, he would tell me he was going there for a business trip, and had never been there, and did I know any good places to visit, and oh, I was so nice to tell him about the city, maybe he could meet me for a drink in one of the bars I'd told him about.If I said I was visiting, he would offer to be my guide and show me a few of the nicer places that were left around the city.In other words, let me get you drunk so I can screw you while I'm away from the wife.Why do men think that just because they take off the ring, women can't tell they're married?The tan line on the finger is a dead giveaway.

"I'm going to a funeral," I replied coldly."My brother's."His smirk fell immediately.I just ruined his little script.

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry to hear about that," he stammered.

"If you don't mind," I said dismissively, "I'm not feeling very talkative."He nodded and blubbered again about being sorry, and opened a book.

The rest of the flight was uneventful.I read my book, and worked hard not thinking about the past and what had gone on before.I needed to get to Seattle and find Ben and Max and keep Lydecker away from them both.This odd sense of responsibility was driving me crazy.I had always been the type to collect strays.I couldn't really keep animals at the club, so I collected stray people.I rescued half of my dancers from various bad situations, and I took care of my own.Maybe I still thought of the X-5's as my own.They were my own.They were the only ones who could understand the world Terran had belonged to.I had to take care of them.I knew it was Zack's job, but I wanted to make sure that Max would be safe and Ben was gone from Seattle.I didn't want either of them to get caught.If they did, and I could have prevented it, I would never forgive myself.

When we started out descent into Seattle my heart was pounding.I had two clues to finding Max: crash and pony. I had listened to Zack as he talked in his sleep and I had a feeling that crash was a place, but I wasn't sure about the pony.Maybe Max worked at a place called Crash?Maybe she owned a pony?Who the hell knew for certain?Well, I was going to, and very, very soon.

Seattle was much more a military state than New Orleans.I think southerners are just too laid back to want to have sector checks everywhere, and have to show permission to enter the city when you get off of the plane.I had papers showing I was with a Seattle-based company, Cale Enterprises, and I was there for business purposes.I was given an all-city sector pass, and gave the policeman my most charming smile.He returned it.I had no plans on screwing him, but it never hurt to be nice to the law.You never knew when you were going to need it.

I went to my hotel, and checked in.There was a liquor cabinet there, and I was tempted, but I had to keep my head in the game today.My hotel was one that catered to traveling business people, and my room was wired with Internet access.I needed to do some searching that I had not had time to do before I left.Crash and pony.There had to be some kind of connection with Max.I was going to start looking for business listings, and then widen my search from there.I really wanted a drink.

I started thinking about my options, and how I was going to get information.I knew a couple of the owners of some clubs up here from when they were down in New Orleans, and maybe I could get some information from them or their girls.There was Lazlos who owned the Cherry Bomb.He was a decent guy.Somewhat decent.I thought of something, but it seemed so ridiculously simple, that there was no way it was going to work.Nothing in life was that simple, but I did it anyways.

I thought Crash might be a place.I grabbed the phone book out of the drawer in the nightstand of the hotel room, and looked under "C".There was a listing.It had an address.It was almost five in the evening, Seattle time - I was a little ahead, so I decided to run by the place and see what it was.Maybe Max worked there.She probably wasn't using Max, and I didn't know what she looked like.Would I even recognize her?Without a barcode, would she believe I was who I claimed to be?I was going to have to take that chance.I didn't even want to think about the possibility that Lydecker had been here last week and had caught her already.No, that was not going to happen.Not again.

I used the computer to get a map from my hotel to the bar.It wasn't in a high-class area, mostly a bunch of squatter's tenements, and low class places.It was an area that I was willing to bet people with money didn't go unless they were looking for a cheap date for the night.I wondered if Max was a working girl.I certainly couldn't discount the possibility, but there was something about the Max I remembered that said she wouldn't do that.We all had our own ways of surviving in this world.

Crash was a bar.It wasn't that bad of a dive really, nothing as nice as my club, but a place where people could unwind after work.Most of the people there looked to be in their late teens to mid-twenties, kids that had the look of being on their own for a while.I had a good eye for the type of club a place was, and this seemed to be a place where the kids working the menial jobs could come and unwind after work.There was only a bartender working there, and he was certainly not Max.Had I stuck out, or did Max like to come here after work?I figured I could hang out here for the evening and see what happened.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a beer.It seemed like a common enough choice, and wouldn't arouse any suspicion.I forced myself to tone down the accent.I didn't want to be remembered.I was sure this was a place where there were plenty of regulars, and a stranger might be noted.If this was a dead end, I didn't want to be thought of as special in the slightest.I was wearing jeans and a baby t-shirt with a jacket.It wasn't too different from what some of the other girls were wearing.

I sipped on my beer for about half an hour, watching the ebb and flow of people.The pool tables were popular, and it seemed everyone had their regular tables.Place needed some kind of live entertainment though.There was an ad on the wall for a bike stunt contest that weekend.Yippee.I missed my club.I was starting to doubt the wisdom of coming here at all.Maybe I should just leave in the morning.Maybe I should leave tonight.

"Hey there, new here?" a guy asked me.I looked over to my right.Dear God, please don't let me kill anyone tonight.Especially this dimwit.I wouldn't have minded talking to some eye-candy, but there wasn't much to recommend him.He wasn't dirty, but he was…icky.That's a real slam coming from me.

"I told you not to even try!" a feminine voice cried out from the left.The guy jumped.I glanced over at her.She was a rather pretty black girl that reminded me a little of Onyx.She gave me a very appreciate eyeing.She addressed the guy again."Unless you want your skinny ass self to receive an official Original Cindy bitch-slap, you leave the all-girls team to the girls."

"Not all girls are your kind," he protested.She smirked, and gave him a you-are-nothing look.It was too funny.This was what I needed to get out of this funk.

"No woman looking this fine is your type at all," she retorted.I almost snorted my beer from laughter.Maybe it would be far less conspicuous if I were sitting with people rather than alone at the bar.I had a feeling these two knew each other.This seemed to be a conversation that was proceeding as it had a thousand times before.

"Now why don't," I drawled out.They both perked up hearing my syrupy southern drawl. It gets the right kind of attention from the right part of the anatomy."You both buy me a drink and we'll go sit down and you two can try to convince me which one I should take back to my hotel tonight."They both looked shocked for a moment then very well pleased.Neither of them was expecting that answer.

I slid off of my barstool."I'm Topaz," I said with a smile.

"Original Cindy," the girl introduced herself."The boy here is Sketchy, but you won't be needing to remember that."

"Because I'll remind you again at breakfast," he countered.Sketchy appeared to have two sparking brain cells to come up with that line.That was one more than I originally thought he had.

"C'mon sugar," Original Cindy said, grabbing my arm."It's the boy's turn to buy the beer.Original Cindy will introduce you to her peeps.They know who a fine thing needs to be taking home."She dragged me off and Sketchy looked so morose.There wasn't any contest.Not that I would be taking either back with me, but Original Cindy would win hands, or any other body part, down.

She took me to a table where a hot black guy and an absolutely beautiful woman were sitting.The woman looked familiar to me.Was she a dancer for me at some point?No, I'd remember her then.Someone I met when I was in foster?She was smiling.It was the smile that I knew.

"The brother is Herbal Thought," Original Cindy was saying."And this is my boo Max."

Max?Herbal Thought and Max were wearing badges around their necks.So was Cindy.Sector passes for business purposes.Jam Pony Express.Crash.Pony.Max.Max?My Max?

For a moment I wasn't in Seattle, looking hot in my tight jeans in a run-down dive called Crash.I was eight years old in camouflage at the top of a tree.I look to my right, and there is my partner in crime.The guard is right below us now.We're playing escape and evade.I look to my right again and we smile.Then I lean over the tree branch, aim carefully, and spit.It lands dead on top of his cap.She almost falls out of the tree trying to keep from laughing.We're three for three today.

That's the smile I remember.No matter how bad it was, there was something good in life.Even if it was just spitting on guards, there was something to smile over.

"Max?" I said softly, feeling a little weak-kneed at seeing her again.Her smile wilted as our eyes met.Would she know?Would she even care?She stood slowly, our eyes locked.There was a spark of recognition deep within her dark eyes.They widened in shock, and then were filled with absolute joy.

"Terran?" she almost whispered.I nodded.And then there was that smile all over again.


	12. Reunion

I had no idea that I would be this excited to see Max until she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me wildly

I had no idea that I would be this excited to see Max until she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me wildly."Oh my God!" she cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I'm here…" I stopped myself just in time.There were far too many people around here for me to be blurting out anything."I had business in Seattle," I finally said.Sketchy had come back with the beer and in any other situation I would have laughed myself sick at seeing his expression.It was shock and horniness all mixed up, and he was just a little too dim to decide which he was more of.

"You two know each other?" Original Cindy asked, looking at me suspiciously.I had no idea what to say.That was a rare event.What had Max said to her friends about her life?

"Me and my girl went to school together when we were kids," Max said quickly, shooting Cindy a knowing look.Cindy knew what Max was really saying.The others didn't, but she did.No wonder Zack was always bitching about her if she was fucking telling people about our sick childhood.Even I was more careful than that.

Max's eyes were sparkling.It had been a long time since anyone had been this happy to see me.Ben had been pleased, but nothing like this.Max and I weren't close at Manticore, not like she was with Jhondie and Tinga, but she was so excited to see me anyways.I knew I was here to find Ben, but I was actually happy just seeing her.

"I moved to Louisiana when we were nine," I said, continuing Max's story and telling her where I'd been.I smiled big, looking at her."I can't believe I'm really looking at you again."She was smiling back.

"Terran," she began but Sketchy interrupted.

"I thought you said your name was Topaz," he said, sounding confused.

"It's a stage name," I explained sweetly."I picked it up when I started dancing and it just stuck."It had literally been years since anyone other than Ben or Zack had called me Terran.It felt a little funny being called that name, like it wasn't really mine anymore.But Max was right there, and to her I would never be Topaz, always Terran.

Original Cindy came between me and Max and linked arms with both of us."Meeting in the ladies room," she announced.Sketchy looked outraged.

"That's not fair!" he declared.I smiled beguilingly at him and he about wet his pants.

"Don't you fret none," I said."You'll get your turn fair and square."For a second I thought his back leg was going to start thumping.Men are too funny sometimes.A few words, a flirtatious smile, and they were on their knees begging for more abuse.Cindy quickly led us away not to the bathroom, but out a backdoor to the alley.

It was dark and rank, but there wasn't anyone around.I could smell fresh urine, and there was a drunk stumbling out the end of the alley.Now it was just the girls.I couldn't stop staring at Max.She had turned out so pretty with her dark eyes and her dark hair curling around her shoulders.We were on eye-level, and she was staring at me just as intently.I had never intentionally sought out one of my "siblings" before.Ben was an accident, and Zack had found me, and then just kept coming back.Max was a stranger, but we shared things that I had never told another living soul.

"So, you one of the Sam-Zack kind of sibs?" Cindy asked.I glanced over at Max in question.She gave me a little grin.

"Cindy's cool with it," she answered.

"Original Cindy is just asking because you seem to be missing a little birthmark on your neck," Cindy commented.

"I spend too much time being the center of attention to keep it," I told her."I get that nasty thing removed on a regular basis."I sighed."Sam-Zack?" I asked Max.If he had been calling himself Sam right after that time he…Lord above, he needed help more than Ben did.

"It's a long story," Max answered."He didn't want me to know it was him."I snickered.That certainly sounded like GI Joe."Have you been in Louisiana this whole time?" Max asked me.We both needed to go somewhere private and have a good long life-history talk.She was so eager to know everything about me, and now that I knew she wasn't about to be caught at any second, I wanted to know what had happened in her life over the last ten years.I suppose in truth, I wanted to hold off on the Ben talk as long as possible.That wasn't going to be pleasant for her to hear that one of the others had decided that hunting norms was the best way to deal with things.

Max looked over at Cindy."The last time we saw each other was when Zack was telling us which direction to go."

I laughed."You were heading west, and Zack told me to go east," I said softly, clearly remembering him ordering us to split up.He had done his damndest to keep us separate ever since.Maybe that was why he was so angry about me fucking around with Ben.I had never hidden it from him that I had run into Ben, and that I had told Ben where I was and invited him into my life whenever he wanted.Zack had been furious.He tried to hit me, but I ducked him, and got a lucky shot in.He went out the window the hard way.I ended up picking the glass out of his back later, listening to him bitching about compromising security, and plenty of other shit.I had to remind him that this was my place and I would do whatever the hell pleased me.He was pissed, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do and we both knew it.

I shook myself out of the memory and answered Max."I started out heading east, but ending up hitching a ride, and making a long story short, ended up in New Orleans," I told her."Nobody's come looking for me, so I've been there ever since.What about you?"

"Seattle the last few years," she replied."Moved around a lot before then."There was a moment of silence."We better go back in before Sketchy thinks we're doing some weird feminine ritual in the bathroom," she said.

"He's probably hoping we are," I commented dryly.Cindy finally laughed at that

"You not really interested in him are you?" she asked.I might be Max's "sister" but she was still most definitely interested.

"No, but don't tell him that," I replied."I want to see how much drool I can wring out of him before midnight."We went back in and sat down at the table with Herbal and Sketchy.Beers were poured, and they started talking about work, their deliveries and a rather anal-retentive boss named Normal of all things.From the way they were describing him, it sounded like he was in need of about fifteen minutes in a private room in my club.I was willing to bet Ruby could take care of all his problems.I wouldn't recommend Onyx on him though.She would break him.Although, I didn't think his employees would mind terribly.

"So what kind of dancer are you?" Sketchy asked me at one point.He actually remembered.I was slightly impressed.He did have a better attention span than a goldfish.I could see the hope in his eyes.He wasn't going to be disappointed with my answer.

"Well I'm mostly retired from the dance floor now," I answered."But until I took the club over, I was the number one exotic attraction at The Treasure Chest."I let out a little laugh, mostly at Max's stunned expression.I guess she never even considered that as a career choice for one of us."Actually, I still am, I just dance very rarely now."

"You're a stripper?" he asked happily.

"Honey, I am far beyond a mere stripper," I replied rather arrogantly.I had the right to be arrogant about that topic."There's a reason why my place is the hottest club in the French Quarter, and it isn't because of the private rooms in the back.No other club has got anything like me."I caught Max forcing back a smile.She knew how right that was.

Sketchy jumped up quickly, trying to get the jump on Cindy I think."Want to dance?" he asked eagerly.I smiled benevolently.He was cute in the ugly-puppy kind of way.

I got up and danced with Sketchy.He got so excited as I writhed around him on the dance floor that I thought he was going to pass out.He was so aroused that I started to worry he wasn't getting enough blood flow to the brain.He stumbled around like he wasn't at least.I ended up with my arms around his neck, our bodies pressed tightly while I made sure that the rest of his body stayed upright as well, and I still managed to keep a hot rhythm going as well.It wasn't emotionally satisfying, but I impressed myself with my technical abilities.When we went back to the table, it was Cindy that practically had her tongue dragging on the ground.If this was a vacation, I would have taken her up on the offer, but I knew I was going to have to pass.

She was still staring at me, then leaned over and looked a little closer at my sector pass.I had been warned to wear it anywhere in the city, so I had it on a rope around my neck, but tucked into my shirt.It had come out while I was dancing, and she was looking at it with the funniest expression.

"Cale Enterprises?" she read, sounding doubtful about something."You work for them?"Max immediately got an odd expression as well.Was that a bad thing around here?

"Not exactly," I replied."One of the members of the Cale family gave it to me.He always comes to my club when he's in New Orleans, and every time just begs me to come and visit him up here.It's almost pitiful."I thought for a second."Actually I think he wants me to come up here permanently to be his mistress, but I'm not into cages, even if they are gilded."I knew Max would know what I meant by that, but she was looking far too sick to comprehend that.Cindy was staring at me like I had just grown another head. 

"Logan Cale?" Max squeaked out.Now it was my turn to stare at her like she had just grown another head.The name sounded a little familiar though.Whatever.

"No, Jonas Cale," I said.Her eyes widened and she burst into laughter.The other people at our table were snickering as well.I sat back.At some point they had to explain what was so fucking hilarious.I had thought for a second that maybe Max was Jonas' mistress but she didn't seem like she was getting jealous over finding out that her sister had fucked her lover.That was relief laughter.

"The tides of your lives have crossed many times, though the vehicle of your mortality has been separated," Herbal said, trying to explain what they had found so funny.I had no clue what he meant.Cindy came to the rescue and translated.

"My boo here's new boy is Logan, nephew of the aforementioned very married sleaze-hound," she explained. No wonder Max looked so ill.She thought I had fucked her boyfriend.

"Me and Logan are not like that!" she protested.It sounded like a rote statement to me, as in they were like that, just not wanting to admit it.Too bad. Most of the world's problems could be solved if people would just stop trying to mind-fuck each other instead of saying what you mean.I had not laid eyes on Max for ten years, and I could easily tell her protest was at odds with the way she really felt about this Logan guy.

"Mmmhmm," I said with a grin.She was looking a little frustrated that nobody at the table believed her.I raised an eyebrow."So that means I can offer him a family discount?" I teased.Now she looked jealous.I laughed."I'm just playing with you," I laughed out.Everyone was now laughing at Max's instantaneous reaction.She grinned sheepishly, and then jumped up.

"C'mon," she said, holding her hand out to me."There's someone I want you to meet, and I want to take you somewhere."I grabbed her hand.Ben had waited two weeks.He could wait a few more hours.


	13. Friends

Max had a tricked up Ninja that she referred to as her baby

Max had a tricked up Ninja that she referred to as her baby.It was a beautiful machine and I have to say, I have ridden many motorcycles before, and only a few could make it into the category of "who needs a man" when judging the ride, but this one managed to quite nicely.Max knew how to handle her baby about as well as I could handle a man.I'm not much of a driver myself; never really had the practice, but I could tell when someone knew what they were doing.Max certainly did.

The ride was a blast.I suppose most people would be terrified at her running at high speeds, switching lanes with only inches of clearance, and making hairpin turns without slowing, but I knew full well she could handle it, and all I had to do was enjoy the ride.I had no idea where we were or where we were headed, but for once I didn't care.It was totally unlike me to be willing to run around a strange city without knowing something about its geography first, but this trip was just full of firsts for me.

We ended up in the high-rise section of town; a much nicer place than where Crash was located.Hell, this once sector was probably richer than the rest of the state put together.The western part of the country got hit the worst with the Pulse, and it was recovering much slower than the rest of the country.We parked outside of this rich-looking apartment building.Max was interesting.She had a menial job, hung out in a poor section of town, but her not quite boyfriend lived in a swank apartment on the right side of the tracks.

She had yelled out that she wanted me to meet Logan while we were driving.They weren't "like that" but he was the first person she wanted me to meet?Maybe I could be wrong.I did run into her gang of friends before I ran into her, so maybe he would be the last person she would want me to be introduced to, but the point was, she wanted me to meet him right away.I wondered if he knew about us too.I hoped not.I would hate to have to slip into a Zack-ism and start using the word "careless".

She told me how they met as we waited for the elevator.She was trying to rob the place.So that's how she managed to afford such a beautiful ride.He caught her.He didn't call the police.He sent her a dinner invitation.There was something about him that she wasn't telling me, but I thought whatever it was it could wait.It wasn't like it was terribly important to me at any rate.I didn't even know the man.

We went to the penthouse suite.Very nice.Maybe he was good enough for my sister.Sister.It was hard even thinking that way right now.I didn't even think of Zack as my brother and I saw him on a regular basis.I had always believed them to be a part of who I was, but in truth, they weren't.We had shared a very powerful experience, one whose repercussions still had hold on us, but it wasn't like I couldn't live without them anymore.Once the loneliness and missing them tore me apart, but now I knew I didn't need them to survive.

Max didn't bother to knock.She flung the door open like she was queen of the world and strode right on in.Logan's place was fabulous.Either he was gay or he had a decorator that was worth every penny he paid the guy.The art was beautiful even to my untrained eyes, and the place nearly reeked of class and upbringing.Max had certainly scored well with getting this guy hung up on her.

"Logan!" she yelled out, leading me around a corner."There's someone I want you to…" her words trailed off as we both saw that Logan wasn't alone.

Logan was easy to figure.There were two men in the room, and I was pretty sure he was the younger and much hotter one.Damn, Maxie, when something that fine looks at you like that, even in a wheelchair, you sit up and take notice.Besides, I knew the other one quite well, and from the way he immediately turned white and almost dropped his drink in his lap, I think Jonas recognized me as well. 

Logan smiled at Max."Max," he said smoothly, "you remember my Aunt Margot and Uncle Jonas?"He looked past her and at me, one eyebrow raised in question.Jonas was doing his best not to have an apoplectic fit.Margot was looking up at me so she didn't notice her husband trying to retch, but Logan caught it.

Max smiled charmingly at them.I barely knew her really, and I could tell it was fake as hell.They wouldn't catch it though.False smiles are a way of life to people like that, and I doubt they knew what the real thing was anymore."Nice to see you again," she said sweetly.Logan waited for a second for Max to introduce me, but I stepped in there quickly.Max would use the wrong name, and the last thing I needed was a client calling me Terran at the club.

"And you must be Logan," I said, walking over to him.He took my hand and I smiled, trying not to laugh at his confusion."Topaz Dieudonne," I introduced.I turned to Max."Now Maxie, you didn't say we were going to be interrupting."I glanced back at Logan."I just got into town this afternoon, and Max said I just had to meet you right away," I said. 

"Topaz and I went to boarding school together when we were kids," Max chimed in.Logan's eye's widened for the barest second, and he knew exactly what she meant.Fuck Max, is there anyone in Seattle that you haven't told?No wonder Zack was always pissed at you.He can accuse me of being an idiot and a slut all he wants, but I have never, not once told anyone about Manticore.

"How lovely," Margot declared.She cast Logan a gently reproving look."Logan, dear, you're being rude."He jerked a little and stopped staring at me.I had a feeling it wasn't my hot body he was admiring.He was checking out my neck.That actually hurt the ego just a bit.He should have checked me out just a bit.Maybe not.Max was right there, and she would have no problems kicking his ass if she saw him checking out mine.

"Please, sit," Logan said quickly.Jonas was recovering nicely, but I decided that just wouldn't do.Men who knew Topaz should not be relaxed around her, Victor being the only exception.If they weren't on their toes, then they might think, and that was always bad for business.

Max and I sat down.I shot Jonas a wicked smile for just a second, and he almost dropped his drink again.He had begged me to come up here the last time he was in New Orleans, but that was on his terms.Now I was a wildcard, and he didn't like it a bit.I knew I should be getting Max alone and talking about Ben, but this was just too golden of an opportunity to pass up.Sometimes a girl just has to be naughty.

"So, Topaz, is that a New Orleans accent I hear?" Margot asked politely.

I smiled demurely."Why yes it is," I said.She had that society-interested look.Like she was really thinking about changing the pattern of the china, but instinctively knew when to nod and smile in the conversation.This wasn't for her anyways."I'm not a native," I said confidentially, "but since I have lived there since I was nine, I just don't let on."Margot politely smiled and gave a small laugh."If people knew they were at the business of a transplant they might have a heart attack," I continued casually.Jonas was turning red again.

"You have a business?" Logan asked, looking a little amazed.I guess he would.He knew that the average escapee would want to maintain a low profile.What he didn't know was that there was nothing average attached to this girl.

"Right in the French Quarter," I replied, catching Jonas in my peripheral vision.He was so stiff; I thought he was going to explode."The Treasure Chest.It's the loveliest little jewel shop you'll ever see if I do say so myself."

Margot glanced over at her husband."Jonas dear, you're in New Orleans so often, have you been there?" she asked.I wanted to die laughing, but kept my composure.I didn't dare look at Max.I had a feeling she was about to fall on the ground laughing to death herself.

"You know," I said, pretending to think for a moment."I thought I might know you.Weren't you just there a few weeks ago and got that lovely little diamond and emerald number?"For a moment I thought he was about to shit his pants.He had bought a nice little Diamond and Emerald number, and paid them quite well for the private show.

Margot smiled."Oh, you mean that beautiful ring?"She beamed at Jonas."Now isn't that just amazing.All of my friends were wondering where Jonas managed to find it.You know, you'll have to give me your card, so I can know where to send my friends."

I grinned.Jonas knew about my business cards.He jumped up quickly."Well, unfortunately we have to get going now," he said quickly.Margot looked a little confused, but got up anyways.He glared at me for a second as I stood with Max.

"It's been so nice to meet you Topaz," Margot said."Max, lovely to see you again as well."Jonas hustled her out the door quickly, and then Max and I both were on the floor nearly howling with laughter.Logan wheeled over to us, staring at us like we were interesting bugs or something.

"You cut twenty-seven minutes off of the average length of their stay," he commented with a killer smile."You've got to come around every time they show up."

Max and I sat up."Logan," she said proudly, putting her arm around me."This is my sister Terran."

"Max," I said, unable to hold back any longer."At the risk of sounding too much like out dear big brother, how many people know about our 'boarding school' when we were kids?"

"Just Cindy and Logan," she assured me.I hate to say it, but that was still two people too many.We just couldn't be too careful with norms.There were only eleven of us left.Norms knowing who we were just increased the chances of getting caught.It was a dangerous situation.

"So what did you do to my uncle?" Logan asked, still smiling."I might need to take notes so I can do it later."He looked confused for a moment when Max and I started laughing again.I didn't know the laws up here, but I was sure if he did that, it would be illegal somewhere."

"The Treasure Chest is the hottest strip club in the Quarter," I informed him.His eyes got huge."And lets just say Auntie Margot didn't get the same jewels Jonas got the last time he was there."

They both laughed at that.Logan didn't look too surprised that his uncle was fooling around.Most men did it; they just didn't have the madams make house calls.

"So," Logan began."What's another rogue X-5 doing in the city?"I could feel my smile wilt, and Max looked concerned.

"Terran, you okay?" she asked."Lydecker hot on you or something?"He had been hot on me all right, but not in the way she was thinking.

"Actually, no," I said."But…" I looked at Max."There is something I need to talk to you about."I glanced over at Logan."No offense, but it's…I just need to talk to my sister privately."

Max really looked concerned now."Logan's gotten used to us being all weird and secret and stuff," she said, and then jumped up."C'mon.I know where we can go."I took her hand, and she led me off into the night once again.


	14. Confession

The view from the Space Needle was breathtaking

The view from the Space Needle was breathtaking.New Orleans is flat.You spend your life about an inch above sea level, and if you do get an aerial view, it's all the Gulf and bayou for miles and miles.The highest I normally went was the second floor window in my office.Up here though, despite the graffiti, it was completely serene, and as I looked over the city unfolded below me, my soul knew a moment of calm.The calm I felt was as deceptive as the apparent serenity of the city below.It was all an illusion, I knew that, but not all illusions were bad to have.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.Max smiled.A light breeze had started blowing, bringing the scent of rain with it.It could pour, and I wouldn't have cared at that moment.

"It's my special place," she said in a low voice.I had a feeling she rarely spoke here at all.This was a place for contemplation, not conversation, but tonight that was going to have to change.Max glanced over at me."I celebrate our anniversary up here," she told me."I've always hoped that one year we could all be together and make a toast to freedom."

It would never happen though.Zack would never let us all be together, and even given the chance, I didn't think all of us would show.There had to be one or two that wanted nothing to do with the rest.As much as I had wanted to see Max, and the rest of them, they were a permanent reminder of a nightmare.The life I had made didn't include Manticore.There had to be a couple of us with families, maybe even kids.They didn't want anything that might drag them back there if only in their minds.I was having a hard time dealing with it myself.Zack had been such a constant that he didn't bother me.Ben was, well, Ben.I would never mind having Ben with me.

"Max…"I began, not wanting to have to tell her, but knowing that I needed to explain in any case."I wish I could say this was just because I wanted to see you again, and I missed you."I added quickly, "Not that I didn't, but there's been some things that have happened, and I needed to find you and make sure everything was okay."

"Been a little hectic," Max said with a small smile and a shrug."But I got it covered."

I was sure she probably could handle most anything.We were designed to adapt into any situation, but Max seemed comfortable in this life she was living now.I hoped this wouldn't disturb it too much.Sure.Right.Shouldn't be a problem at all for her.I took a deep breath.

"I had to come here," I began, "because of Ben."

Max suddenly stiffened, and even a norm could have seen the alarm in her face and body."What about Ben?" she asked too quickly.

"He's killing people, and I think Seattle is his next stop," I blurted.How smooth."Lydecker is looking for him too…" my words trailed off as I saw the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ben," she said softly, choking the words out."He's gone Terran…he's dead."

I literally felt my entire body suddenly get encased in ice.I couldn't move; couldn't breathe.Ben was dead?My Ben?No…this was not happening.I was going to yell at him and then get him away from the other X-5's and yell at him some more and then we would go back to New Orleans and I would tell him about what happened with Lydecker and he would get a laugh out of it, and we would go somewhere safe and I would do a hunt or two with him like he always wanted and…and he was not dead.

"Oh God no," I whispered.The hurt in her face said more clearly than words that this wasn't a sick joke.He was gone.My beautiful Ben.Gone.He wasn't going to tease me about my lousy martinis again, and I wasn't going to tease him about his atrocious sense of decorating again.No more talking about where we had been.No more talking about where we were going.No more running into each other in random cities.Oh Ben, I knew you had planned it those last few times.You came looking for me when I took off for a week after that warning broadcast from Eyes Only, and we spent it playing in Houston.I wanted you there…why were we pretending so much?

"Lydecker?" I hissed, wanting to confirm what I knew had to be the truth.Ben had been careless and that bastard had gotten lucky.He was fucking dead.Ben was dead, he was going to be dead.He might be walking around right now, but his ass had a big fucking target on it, and he was going to find me all over it all too soon.It must have given him the biggest thrill of his life to kill another one of us.He probably got off on killing Eva so much; Ben was just the icing on then cake.Mother-fucking-ass-licking-baby-killer.You're going to bleed 'Deck.You're going to beg me to kill you in the end.

"It wasn't Lydecker," Max said, and then sobbed.Her words cut off my mental rant.Her tears were flowing harder now."It was me," she whispered.

I'd experienced more in my twenty years of life than most people will experience in a hundred years.I'd seen pain, cruelty, horror, terror and fear.Every facet of a shocking life experience had presented itself to me in one form or fashion as some point.I didn't think that there was anything new left under the sun.I was wrong.Nothing could have prepared me for the shock of hearing Max's words.There was no mistaking what she was saying.She killed Ben.She did it, not Lydecker.She killed one of her own.No.This was not happening.Never.Oh my God.Fuck me.She killed him.

I didn't realize that I had jumped to my feet, backing away from her, until she rose as well, her arms outstretched, pleading for understanding."He asked me to!" she cried.Not my Ben.He would never."We fought," she said, sobbing harder now."His knee…Lydecker was coming…he begged me to!"

I didn't hear any more of her words.I was already running as fast as I could, flying down the Needle, wanting out of this city, out if this pain, out of this life.Die Terran, you useless piece of shit!You've done nothing for me!You cause nothing but pain and grief in Topaz's sweet little life.There was nothing you could do but fuck up the world.If I were still at the club, I would be laughing and having fun and teasing Vic and cheering the girls and all the things that I loved to do.Oh God, Ben was gone.

I wasn't sure how far or how long I ran.I think the police tried to stop me once, but there was no way in hell they could catch me.I jumped roofs, skidded through alleys, moving almost too fast to be seen with the naked eye.I couldn't outrun the truth.Ben was gone, and Max killed him.Why?Was what he was doing so bad she thought she had to kill him?Why had they fought at all?He and I had argued about his hobby plenty of times.I never tried to kill him over it.

Maybe part of my mind was in control of my body.I needed answers.I needed to know why.There was something so wrong with this.What could drive Max to kill another X-5?If we weren't going to look out for each other, who would?After maybe hours of running through the city, I was back at the Space Needle.My jeans were dirty, and my shirt had ripped on a nail that had been sticking out of a board somewhere.I hurt from running so hard, and I could feel the rain coming in.Still, I climbed the Needle once again, hoping for answers that I could live with.

When I got to the top, Max was gone.Big surprise there.Of course she would be.Hell, she probably wanted to see me again as much as I really wanted to see her.I sat down on the edge, not sure what to do.I came back here because I rationally wanted answers, but I knew in my heart Max would be gone, and I didn't think I wanted to see her again.The price of the answers was going through Max, and I didn't know if I could pay it.

Wind blew against my face, chilling me.Something tickled my cheek.Fucking bugs.I hated the little fuckers.They always bothered me at the worst times.I swiped at my cheek to kill whatever species of little shit was on me.I glanced at my hand to make sure the bug corpse wasn't sticking to me, and froze.No bug.Moisture.My other cheek was tickling too.My lower lip started to tremble, and then so did the rest of my body.

I couldn't remember the last time I cried for real.Fake tears were just a survival game, but real ones?Fuck.I didn't know.But now, they were real, and I couldn't stop them.I hugged my knees to my chest, sobbing as the rain started to pour all around me.I sobbed harder and harder, a keening wail escaping me.It was too late to say everything I should have.It was forever too late.Ben, no, this wasn't right.This wasn't fair.

The rain started to let up, finally trickling to a stop, and I felt the tears lessen.My chest hurt, my stomach ached, my eyes burned.I had no idea how I felt for once.I wanted to go home.Right away.Never look back.Never say the word Terran out loud again.Fuck, never think it again.Tell Zack to never come back.No ties.No life outside of the one I made.It hurt too much to be real, to be the person that could be vulnerable.

Something wrapped around my shoulders.I jerked back, looking up sharply.I didn't want to see Max.I was not ready to deal with her.It wasn't Max.

Zack knelt beside me, his arm around me, keeping his jacket on me, I'm sure he would say, but offering me something resembling comfort as well.For a moment I forgot all the arguing and bitterness, and just wrapped my arms around his neck, glad to see someone who would never, ever, be anything but what I knew him to be.


	15. Starting the Game

He was an arrogant, overbearing jerk, but Zack was one of two constants in my life

He was an arrogant, overbearing jerk, but Zack was one of two constants in my life.I had Topaz, and I had Zack.In a way I wasn't surprised to see him there at all.Zack was always there.He was a pain in the ass, but he was there, and I needed him there right then.I didn't want to see Max, and there wasn't anyone else that could understand why I would cry over the death of just another genetically engineered murderer.

I don't know why we kissed.It wasn't my way of saying thank you.Hell, I wasn't much into saying anything really.Ben was gone.He was really gone.No more wondering about him.He was gone.My head was so fucked up.I couldn't think with that refrain running through my mind over and over.He was gone.He was really gone.No need to deny it anymore, he wasn't coming back.But Zack was there, and his hands and lips were warm against me, and I needed something, anything to tear my mind away from that constant numbing refrain.

Zack may have said something, maybe a protest, but I didn't give a shit anymore.What he wanted didn't matter.We were tearing at each other in a matter of seconds, not like the heat-fucking, but not unlike it either.It was the best distraction available to me, and I was taking it.Zack stopped fighting me, and within a matter of minutes we were both naked on the top of the Needle, the wind freezing my skin, but I didn't care.Preliminaries could be saved for another time.He was inside of me instantly, the rush of heat driving the rain-chill a thousand miles away.

It was easy to get lost in sensation, to not think, not feel anything but pleasure.It numbed the senses and dulled the pain.Maybe it was just my drug of choice, but it was a hell of a lot better than sniffing or injecting something.I wouldn't tell Zack that he was just a penis with a man attached at that moment for me.I came hard, my nails digging into his skin, crying out with the intensity of the pleasure.Any other man and I could have pushed him off of me and walked away now that I was done, but I had to let Zack finish. It didn't take long, and then we were both laying back looking up at the stars.The clouds had broken up for now, and for a few moments, all was still and quiet.

"She killed him," I said softly.The words didn't seem as shocking now.It was easier to think.Max killed Ben.That thought alone was colder than the rain.I sat up and started pulling on my rain soaked clothes.It isn't easy to get wet denim up your legs, I can vouch for that.I didn't look at Zack but he was getting dressed too.I was waiting for the accusations, and this time I really did deserve them.I would never say the words aloud, but Zack had been right for once in his life.I should have told him where Ben was.

Zack was being quiet.I hated that.I'd rather be yelled at. "Why'd she do it?" I asked him.If anyone were going to know, it would be him.Hell, Max probably didn't know that he knew, but Zack knew everything that was going on in our lives.I mean, everything.He knew what kind of condoms I preferred before we ever slept together.I never asked how.It was just the way Zack was.

The anger on Zack's face turned his features to granite."Logan Cale," he spat out.You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Zack had a little problem with Logan.No wonder.I knew how he felt about Max, and with the way Max was looking at Logan…Zack would never admit to such a weakness as jealousy, but it was there in all its glory.Still, I was a little confused as to what he meant.

"Logan told her to kill him?" I asked incredulously.That just didn't make sense.

"He's got her head out of the game," Zack snapped, and started pacing.He only did that when he was killing furious."She thinks she can run around with him and save humanity.She exposed herself and Ben for the sake of some priest Ben was hunting."He looked at me sharply."One he wouldn't have been hunting if I knew where he was."

I let the accusation go without argument.Like I said, I deserved it."What the fuck is she doing risking herself for goddamn norms?" I almost shouted.There was one topic that Zack and I agreed on.You never, ever exposed yourself, figuratively speaking of course.It was one thing for me to help out one of my girls like I did when I kept Onyx from getting hurt.Anyone living on the streets for long enough might be able to do that, but I would never, say, leap off of a building to save someone. I would never do anything that would show myself to others as being more than human.Fuck norms.We have to take care of ourselves.There's seven billion of them and only twelve, no, eleven now, of us.I repeat, fuck norms.

"She thinks she should help people," Zack growled.He finally sat down in front of me.God, he was furious.I couldn't blame him."Cale's got her thinking that she should be using her abilities to fucking help the huddled masses."

I leaned forward, unable to believe what he was telling me."She killed one of us to help one of them?" I hissed."What the fuck is she thinking?She thinks she's one of them now?" My voice was rising.That bitch.That stupid, careless, thoughtless, bitch!I jumped up, ready for a fight.Zack was on his feet as well; ready to stop me from ripping the eyes out of his precious Max.

"It's not her fault!" he snarled at me, grabbing my arms."She just needs to get away from him.He's the one that screwed with her."And you certainly aren't going to admit that little Maxie is a fuck up, I thought staring into his face.She was going to fucking pay.A thought occurred to me.I could make her pay.She was going to pay dearly, and Zack was going to help me, and he wouldn't have a clue that he was.Zack darling, you might be able to plan both sides of a war, but you are no match for a woman's mind when she's set on revenge.

"So take her away from him," I said in my best you-idiot voice.I was fishing.If he gave me the answer I was looking for, I would have everything I needed.

"She won't go," he said, looking defeated for just a second.Then it was back to hard-ass Zack."I've tried.Hell, Lydecker was all over her but she came back for Cale."Thank you Zack.I knew what I could do.She was going to know what it was like.It would be so simple.Strategy and tactics.Lydecker would be so proud.

Zack looked at me coldly."You're not going to do anything to her," he ordered.The game was afoot.Everything was going to depend on me being an actress beyond compare.On your mark…get set…

"I'm going to have to help her," I said sadly.I sighed.Zack looked suspicious.Our eyes met."If she is that bad, then she needs to get away from him.She needs to want to leave him, and I can help with that.Convince her to go with you, and get out of this disgusting city."

"How?" Zack asked.Game, set, and match.He sneered at me."Think you can get caught fucking Cale?Piss her off that way?She'd kill you too, then probably forgive him."

I rolled my eyes.That was the problem with Zack.He had so little real world experience with relationships that he had no idea how to manipulate them.I however, did know how to fuck with heads.It was a gift.Just ask Lydecker.Zack wouldn't know what I was really going to do until it was too late, but he would still go along with it.He wouldn't have a choice at that point.

"She wouldn't forgive him," I said smoothly.I gave him a wicked smile."She might at some point, but right after, she would be in need of some serious comfort."I raised an eyebrow at him.He didn't change expression in the slightest.

"Increase vulnerability and make her more pliant to suggestion," he mused.We'd learned that in psy-ops back at Manticore.He gave me an appraising look."You really think you can do it?"

"I fucked Lydecker.You think Cale's going to be that much more difficult?"The whole incident with Lydecker was worth it for the look on Zack's face alone.His jaw landed somewhere on his shoes.I had never seen Zack stunned.It was priceless.I wasn't sure if there was anything I could ever do to top that announcement, but I was going to have to try.It was beautiful to see Zack speechless.

"You…you…you did what?" he sputtered.

I shrugged."He was getting too close to Ben.You know me Zack.When it needs to be done, I do it.Got that bastard's head screwed up.He stopped sniffing around my club stirring up problems and got him the fuck out of New Orleans."

Zack almost smiled at me.It was this semi-smirk of approval.I saw it rarely, but I knew what it meant."When?" he asked.

"You going to have to give me a few days," I told him.I smiled sweetly, and took his face in my hands, kissing him briefly.He wasn't responsive, but that didn't mean it didn't affect him.I know him well."You just lie low, and I'll let you know when you need to come up and take control alright baby?"I paused."A few days time Zack.I promise."

I let him go and sailed down the Space Needle, feeling infinitely better than I had the first time I came down it.A few days, I thought.All I needed was a few days and Max would know exactly what it was like.You messed with the wrong bitch.You were going to know it.And I could guarantee that when I was done with them, there wouldn't be a happy ending.


	16. A Little Pity Goes A Long Way

It started to rain again as I headed off

It started to rain again as I headed off.I knew I must look like a drowned rat, but I didn't care really.I needed to look pathetic.My makeup had run to hell and back, and my hair was plastered back, and Zack was following me.That was enough right there to make anyone miserable, but I also had red, swollen eyes to go along with the whole look.It's what I needed.

I wanted to go and talk to Max and have this really big heart-to-heart with her and let her know that everything was okay now.Max would probably swallow it whole.She would just love to hear that is was perfectly normal to murder another one of us.Who the fuck did she think she was being so judgmental?So what if a few norms died?We were designed to be killers.It wasn't like I hadn't before a few times, and Miss. Perfect had taken at least one life, and there was no pretending she hadn't.I remembered seeing the blood on her face.I had never intentionally tasted another person's blood before.

I knew where I was heading.I didn't know where Max lived, but I did know where Logan could be found.Max might be there with him, but that wouldn't matter.I wanted Zack to see me stay there for a while.He wouldn't have the balls to ask me when I left if something had happened; I was willing to bet he didn't think I knew he was following me, but I wanted him to think that maybe I had managed to fuck Logan.Well, I would have, but only with the big head.

My sense of direction was still quite intact, and I made it back to Foggle Towers easily.I went up to the penthouse and paused for a moment, stepping into the role.Terran, not Topaz.It was a strange feeling, almost like I was shifting through space and time.He was going to think he was talking to Terran, but it was really Topaz on show.Most of the time, people thought they were talking to Topaz, but Terran was really the one in command.What can I say, Lydecker trained us to adapt to any situation.

I rang the bell, and a moment later, Logan answered the door.I could see my reflection mirrored in his glasses, and I knew I looked fucking pitiful.Logan was the type to have instant compassion on the downtrodden, so long as it didn't involve his real emotions.Pity came natural to men like him.

"Terran," he said, surprised to see me there.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you so late," I said quickly, sounding like I was about to burst into tears, "but I didn't know if Max came back here and I needed to let her know…" I broke off, my voice catching.It worked beautifully.Logan immediately became concerned.

"No," he replied, "she's not here."He backed up a little."Come on in.Are you okay?"

I took a few steps in, water making a puddle at my feet."I…I didn't know where she lives and this was the only place I could think of," I said pitifully."She…she said…she told me…and then I took off on her, and when I went back she was gone," I sniffed out, and then sneezed.

"Listen," he said."Max has got some clothes here if you want to get out of those wet things.I can get yours dried if you want to wait around."

"I don't want to impose on you," I said, a tear creeping down my face.Most men don't like wailing, but one or two tears escaping while the rest of the emotion is being bravely held back just moves them to pity.It was working well on Logan."I really need to find Max."

He smiled at me, and for a moment I felt a tinge of regret for what I was going to do.Damn, that boy looked good enough to eat."Max needs a few hours to calm down after an argument," he said, looking like he'd had plenty of experience with that."Besides, I've gotten used to this place being the official X-5 meeting point for Seattle."I had to laugh at that.

"If it's really not a problem…" I said, with a weak smile.

"Not at all," he replied, and then went into a bedroom for a moment.He came back with some jeans and a shirt."Bathroom is over there," he said, pointing."If you want to take a shower so you won't get sick you're more than welcome."Another ten minutes, and I was willing to bet I would have an invitation to spend the night.Not that I could spring the rest of my trap on him right then.It was just a bit too soon.

I did take advantage of a hot shower.I hadn't exactly been able to clean up after my little encounter with Zack, and it felt good to get all the stickiness off of me.Max's jeans fit well enough.She and I were close enough size-wise that the clothes weren't uncomfortable although the shirt was more than just a little tight.It would be obvious if I got cold.I almost laughed when I saw myself in the mirror.This was almost a perfect set-up for a seduction.He already felt pity for me, and now I was dressed like the woman he really wanted.Patience my dear, move too fast and you lose everything.

I went back into the living room and he was waiting for me."I put your things in the laundry," he said, for just a moment seeing me with an appreciative eye.The jeans were riding low on my hips and the shirt was pulled up a little from having more boobs to cover.I moved across the room like I did the stage, all casually deliberate moves and graceful curves.I settled onto the couch, and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said, one leg tucked underneath my body while I leaned on the armrest of the couch.He was giving me that inquisitive, compassionate look, waiting for me to explain."It all happened so fast," I said softly, more like I was talking to myself."I wanted to let her know…and then she told me about Ben, and I just…I just lost it."For a horrifying second I thought I was really going to start crying again.

Logan seemed to know what I was talking about."She told you what Ben was doing?" he asked cautiously.

"I knew what he was doing," I replied, a little annoyed that he would think I didn't.His eyes widened.

"You knew?"Oh, hell, Zack was right on the money with this guy.The thought of killing someone for a reason that didn't fit his (I was sure) very limited version of nobility, was just horrifying to him.What a fucking pansy.This was the post-Pulse world.Human life meant less now than it did twenty years before.Sometimes killing was just the only way to get the point across.He couldn't understand that.He would never want to understand that.

"It was his way of coping with things," I replied."We all have our ways," I explained honestly.For a moment I gave him some real honesty."We have to do what we can to keep from wanting to go back there.It was sane and structured and safe there.Outside is turbulent and scary, and the only thing that makes it worthwhile is being free to do as we choose.Ben needed to keep a brush of Manticore with him, and I needed to be the exact opposite of what I should have been.The important part is that we chose our destinies."

His expression said 'yeah, right' as clearly as if he'd spoken the words aloud.Real anger tore through me."You have no right to judge any of us," I said coldly.Calm down girl; don't let him get to you.Our eyes met."It was a living Hell back there," I said much softer."There are times I still wake up biting back screams."There weren't, but he looked like he was about to cry just hearing it, probably thinking about Max doing the same thing."What we do to keep it away from us, to feel like we really exist in this world, is that really wrong?" I asked, pleading with him for understanding.

"Ben couldn't be allowed to keep going," Logan finally said."It's one thing to keep Manticore at bay, it's another to run around snapping necks for sport."

I looked away."I can't expect you to understand."That was true.I couldn't.There was no way he would want to anyways.

He wheeled closer to me."I can understand why you all protect each other like you do," he said gently.Protect?Your fucking girlfriend killed Ben.That was protecting?She made him an easy target for Lydecker, and then killed him.I wanted to scream at him, and tell him what he had done to Max, how badly he had fucked up her head, but I couldn't.He was going to have to learn for himself what an X-5 should be like.

I shrugged."There's nobody else out there that ever has."I thought for a moment."Well, except for that one time when Eye's Only let us know…" my words trailed off for a second as I realized what I was saying.He was in Seattle.He knew about Manticore.He knew when Zack came back.Max had only told two people in the city about Manticore.Zack wouldn't tell Lydecker about Manticore.Eye's Only was the ultimate humanitarian.Shit.

"I never was able to say thank you for scaring the hell out of me when you sent that coast to coast broadcast," I said with a smirk.

He hesitated for a moment, and then gave me an embarrassed little smile.When you've protected the secret we have for so long, finding out who the biggest name, well the guy behind the eyes of the biggest name in cyber-journalism is, doesn't seem like much."It was the only way to warn all of you since we didn't know for sure who was in danger."

"I caught the broadcast at two in the morning," I said."The club was closing and there was two of my dancers just sitting there watching it."I could remember that moment clearly.I had frozen there, listening to him warn the X-5's that their positions had been compromised.For a moment, I wasn't sure if I was going to faint or throw up."I grabbed my bouncer and told him I was going to take a couple of days off," I told Logan.That was the truth."Vic was used to me needing a few days to myself every now and then, but he was a little shocked that I didn't give him any notice this time."

"I threw some things in a bag, and some cash and ran like hell.I think that was the first time I went anywhere and actually checked in with Zack.I think that was one of the few times I was grateful to hear his voice and know that he was safe."

"You have problems with Zack?" Logan asked with a smirk.It would seem him and Zack had similar opinions of each other, both of them revolving around the phrase "get your hands off of my woman".

I rolled my eyes."Honey, that would be like saying the Pulse was just a little bump in the electronic road."He laughed at that, and so did I."He's a total shit most of the time, but I do believe he has our best interests at heart.Like me, he doesn't complain anymore about the club since I don't talk about Manticore, and I think he's realized that there is no way that Lydecker would ever associate an X-5 with a French Quarter stripper."I thought for a moment, and then added, "Deep down, Zack wants all to be happy.He worries about us, but he wants us to be happy."He wanted us to be good little soldiers, but Logan thinking that wouldn't work quite as well as Zack being the tough-acting, but softhearted brother I wanted him to consider Zack as.

"You really think so?" Logan asked.I smiled.

"I know so," I replied, and the son of a bitch swallowed every word of it.Damn, I'm good.


	17. Old Times

"You want something to drink

"You want something to drink?" Logan asked after a few minutes.I thought about a stiff drink, but changed my mind.I would rather keep every wit sharp and focused.Logan was smart, and he was used to playing with well-skilled liars.The tightrope I was walking was roughly the size of dental floss, but I'd been there before and come out ahead.

"Something hot would be wonderful," I replied with an ingratiating smile.He wheeled himself into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a couple of cups of coffee.I took a deep breath.That wasn't instant.What kind of man has coffee beans all nice and ground in this society?The perfect kind of course.The perfect sucker that is.

"Didn't know how you liked it," he said apologetically, handing me a cup.

"Dark and strong all the way," I replied smoothly.Take that however you want to.I took a sip.Damn, he had good taste in coffee.Too bad he was lacking in other areas."Money, class and you make a mean cup of coffee," I teased, "now why has some lucky girl not scooped you right up?"

He looked uncomfortable for a second.Bad move on my part.Widower maybe?Maybe he thought that no woman could want a man in a wheelchair.I could prove him wrong in about five minutes, but that wasn't part of the plan."Well," he said finally, "you have a genetically engineered killing machine around here enough, it tends to chase most women off permanently."

"Except your aunt Margot," I said quickly, wanting to lighten the mood.

"Except my aunt Margot," he echoed with a little laugh.He mimed wiping sweat off of his forehead."I can't believe you did that to Uncle Jonas."He seemed genuinely amused.This was a much better track.

I shrugged."I'm the bad one of the bunch, just ask Zack."

Logan looked at me thoughtfully for a moment."So how does a girl go from a genetically engineered killing machine to a New Orleans exotic dance club owner?"So politically correct.Not the way I had heard it put before.How does a soldier become a whore?That's what Zack had yelled at me the first time I saw him after I started dancing.I was glad we were alone right then.Anyone seeing the fight that had ensued would have known immediately that I wasn't human.

Still, this was the perfect opportunity to get things started.I could make up lies, but the truth was even better than a lie."My club," I began, "it's the ultimate in freedom.There are no rules there except for the ones I make.There's no running around hiding, never belonging anywhere.I love what I do, and really, it's the ultimate fulfillment of the X-5 wish: to never have to be a soldier, doing what you are commanded to, even if it's supposed to be all for the good of the country, instead doing what you want to do."He didn't change expression, but somehow I knew I had struck a nerve with him.There was just the slightest change.Max knew he was Eye's Only.I was willing to bet he had her running around for him.This was going to be just too easy.

"I left my oh-so-beloved foster home when I was eleven or so," I said.From my tone and the way I rolled my eyes, Logan could tell I was being sarcastic.He smirked.

"You and Max do have a lot in common," he commented.I raised my eyebrows in question and he explained, "She didn't exactly go to the greatest family either."

"For her sake, I hope it wasn't as bad as what I got sent to," I replied.Oddly enough, I really hoped she didn't."Anyways, I took off and spent a couple of years on the streets, doing whatever to survive.It actually wasn't that bad really.Better than Manticore at any rate."I was glossing over quite a bit.There were parts that were worse than Manticore.The never-ending loneliness for one.It was a long time before that went away.It hadn't been so bad at first when I was on the road with Tex and Rose and the rest.They had taken several weeks to get to Louisiana, and when I was with them, it wasn't lonely as much.After I got to the foster home, the pain of Zack not being there to protect me was too much to bear, and I locked it all away.Once I was on the streets, I really was alone, and it tore at me for the longest time.

"When I was thirteen I met Frankie Devenchenzi, this Italian guy that liked his girls young," I continued quickly, not wanting to think about what had happened, just rattle off the facts.It wasn't as easy as I wanted, but maybe that was an advantage.Play the sympathy card."He made me an offer that he would take me off of the streets.I was quite a bit more developed than most girls my age, and he liked what he saw.I'd be his mistress and he'd set me up in this little apartment.The only deal was that I would have to work in his club because he didn't want his wife to know he was keeping a mistress.Her daddy was some big-time mafia crime boss up in New York, and Frankie had been warned by daddy that if princess came to him crying, she was going to be wearing his balls as earrings, and that would be the only parts of him that anyone would ever be able to find."Frankie never told me that, but I had found it out later.He had just told me he didn't want his wife to know.

"Our affair lasted a little under two years," I said."After a while, it wasn't him that I liked so much as it was the club.It drove him nuts that I never fell in love with him.He got off on having these young girls fall desperately in love with him, and then dumping them.One of them committed suicide, and that just pleased the bastard to no end.Our affair lasted much longer than his usual six-month limit just because he wanted me to declare I was in love with him, and when he said it to me to try and get me to say it, I laughed in his face.I told him that love was for romance novels and liars."

"He said he loved his wife, and I reminded him that he had just spent half the night fucking a fifteen-year-old kid, and swearing that he was in love with her.He said he couldn't love a slut like me.I reminded him that he just proved my point.That's when he slapped me.If I had returned the favor, I would have killed him, and that would not have been a good thing considering that he was a big guy and people would have wondered how a little thing like me could take him out.I decided I was just going to have to kill him in another way."

"Anyways, right after that Frankie dumped me for a thirteen-year-old runaway.He was waiting for me to break down and sob, but all I did was ask him if I could keep dancing at the club.I was such an attraction by then, he didn't want to lose me.I was bringing in a shit load of cash to the club, and we both knew it.He said it was fine for me to stay dancing, but I was going to have to go into the private rooms like the rest of the girls since I was no longer his personal whore."Logan flinched at my wordage.I had a feeling he didn't like my language, but fuck him, I didn't talk for approval, I did it for effect.

"You…you were forced to be a prostitute?" he asked uncertainly, the pity in his eyes almost painful in it's honesty.He must have known from Max what we suffered at Manticore.To hear that my poor body had been ravaged again must have been heartbreaking to him.

"I was trained to adapt to any situation and do whatever was required to survive and complete the mission," I replied.It hadn't been easy.Frankie hadn't been my first lover, but I had never sold myself before.A lot of street girls that I knew would take money because that would make them a whore, but would fuck men they didn't like for a free meal or night's lodging.I never had slept with a man I didn't like.I really did like Frankie at first."I did what I had to do to live, Logan.There wasn't much of a choice for me that I could see then.I couldn't go back to foster care, and stealing was a great way of getting my barcode photographed in a mug shot."

The outrage in his face was immediate."Men like that are the worst kind of cancer in this society," he snapped, not at me really, more at society in general."Preying upon children, it is the worst thing that any human being could do to one of their own kind."I was impressed by his strong words.I hadn't really wanted to do it, but I was willing.I did make the choice to be a whore so I could keep dancing rather than hit the streets again.On the streets I probably would have had to turn tricks anyways.This kept me where I wanted to be at least.

"Nobody told me it was wrong," I said a little lamely."I was on my own, and even with my training, I was a kid.Kids tend to make wrong decisions especially when learning a moral code started with Manticore."

"When did Zack find you?" he asked.Zack, protector of all that is X-5.Logan really believed that.Perfect.

"Actually it was around that time that he let himself be known," I answered.The son-of-a-bitch had known for a while where I was, and when I was on the streets, it would have helped to know that he was there."Maybe five months or so before Frankie broke up with me.I had noticed this guy at the club.He'd been there the last few nights in a row, and I had seen him there a couple of times in the last year or so.I had just finished a night at the club, and was walking home when he grabbed me and pulled me into an alley, and demanded to know what the hell I thought I was doing."

"I thought at first he was just some drunk wanting to fuck me since I had danced for him, and went to go kick his ass, but I was the one that ended up flat on my butt.He dodged and blocked my blows, and I had been wearing some live ivy for a routine I had done.It was still wrapped around me, and I ended up tripping over it, and looking up, wondering how the hell he was as fast as me, and then it hit me who he was.Zack."

"He hauled me up and yelled at me wanting to know what the fuck I was thinking being a stripper.I told him to mind his own fucking business since he hadn't cared enough to show up early enough to stop me.From the way he froze, I don't think any of the others that he'd contacted had yelled at him like that.He also wasn't expecting to hear one of his soldiers yelling with a New Orleans accent.He doesn't really like what I do, but he doesn't tell me what to do, and he knows that he doesn't scare or intimidate me.He did what he could to get me to stop, and in the end he helped me get out of the worst of it."

My answer seemed to be oddly satisfactory to Logan.Zack might have not always been there, but he had been there when it counted.Not really, but that was good enough."Anyways, Frankie brought this little girl into the club, and she thought since she was fucking the owner, she ruled the place.The other dancers thought she was a bitch, and she always loved making digs around me about how wonderful Frankie was treating her.It was driving her insane that I could care less.Then she started trying to sabotage all of the other dancers, and I almost ended up with a broken ankle.Anyone else would have gotten hurt, but I'm a lot more agile."Logan smirked.He knew what we could do."That was it for me.A few of us went to Frankie and told him to fire her or else.He said she gave the best head he'd ever gotten, and fired us instead."

Logan perked up a little."Not the wisest move on his part.Angering a person trained in strategy and tactics."

"And who had been taught combat ethics by Don Lydecker," I added.Logan laughed at that.Combat ethics was a short class.Winner takes all.Class dismissed."I got together with Victor, the bouncer at the club, and planted a camera in his office.I got footage of him fucking his girlfriend, and a few of the other dancers at the club.Then I went to Frankie, showed him the tape, and then asked him what would he prefer, turning the club over to me, or I turn the tapes over to his wife."

"He went to beat the shit out of me and take the tapes.At least that's what I thought he was saying he was going to do from all the screaming and cursing.He took a swing at me, and I caught his arm and pulled his gut into my knee.I think I might have cracked a few ribs, but I shoved him back and told him that he better decide right then and there if he wanted to live or die.He told me to fuck off that his wife was a fucking moron that would believe him when he told her the tapes were fakes."

"Did you send them to her?" Logan asked, a little wide-eyed.

I smirked."My only wish is that I could have been there when the little woman called Daddy," I said.Logan had this pleased smirk of one who had just heard about a truly evil man getting what he deserved."I don't know what happened really, but I do know that Frankie turned up at my apartment the day after she got them, all torn up and scratched, and brusied all to hell and back.He was begging me to tell his wife that the tapes were faked.He promised to turn over control of the club to me.Daddy had a couple of men on their way to New Orleans, and Frankie was a dead man."

"Frankie signed the papers, and I went to his wife and told her how the rival family here in New Orleans forced me to make those tapes.There was a man who looked like Frankie, and I helped him and a few girls break into Frankie's office and make the tapes.I was sobbing, begging her to forgive me, but I had two small children that would have been put in danger if I didn't do it.But Frankie was a good man, and helped me get my kids to California, and I was going there too, and I wanted to make sure she knew that he was a upstanding husband."

"She believed it?" Logan asked a little incredulously.

"I am an actress beyond compare," I replied, wondering if he would get how double-sided that remark was.He didn't.Figures.

"And that was it?" Logan asked me."He never came after you or tried to get revenge?"

I shrugged."His wife was still a little suspicious that maybe there was truth behind the fiction.She demanded they move back to New York, and he was smart enough to go."Logan looked satisfied with that answer.It was a blatant lie, but how was he to know that?

I had told the wife that a rival family had set Frankie up.I had done my homework well.Wifey's family was just itching for a war with the one in New Orleans.Two top button men had been sent to New Orleans to take out Frankie.This maid that had been fucking the pool boy out in the maintenance shed saw someone jumping off of their balcony of their hotel room late one night, and that morning it was discovered that both of them men had had their throats slit in the night.The maid was discounted since she had been drinking and they were on the fifth floor, but it didn't matter.The war was on.Frankie was smart, smart enough to be scared at any rate.The last thing he wanted was to be part of a mob war.He went to New York with his wife, and neither side of combatants ever noticed my little club that was now doing boom business after a little reorganization.Some said that I had to have the luck of the devil for everything to come together for me so perfectly.I accepted the sentiment, but I knew the truth.Luck is merely a well-organized plan carried out with absolute precision.I could plan, and I had long been very precise in what I did.


	18. Making Up

I didn't stay with Logan too much longer

I didn't stay with Logan too much longer.My clothes were done, and I had done all I intended to do that night.Logan and I did have a talk about children being exploited like I had, and that he was going to do some hacks letting people know what was slipping through the cracks of the social services department in New Orleans.I thought about my little twins.He would shit if he knew about them.I would be one of those evil people abusing children.It's not a matter of right and wrong on the streets; it's a matter of survival.I could only suppose that from his lofty view, it was hard to get down and see that there was more than one viewpoint to the world.

I went back to my hotel, ignoring the shadow that followed me.I almost called to Zack to stop trying to tail me and just get over here and talk to me, but it was better to be underestimated.Later, as I stretched out on my bed in my hotel room, I thought about the day, and reviewed my options.Letting go was not one of them.I thought about letting Zack in on all of the details, but rejected that quickly.He couldn't handle it.No, I was on my own for this one, but I was used to that.I just needed to do what I had to, and then I could go back to my life.

But it wouldn't be the life I had once had.Ben wouldn't be there.Never again.I closed my eyes and made myself think of nothing.It was the only way to keep from screaming.I miss you Benny.I already miss you.But I was determined that she wasn't going to get away with it.Not now, not ever.With that in mind, I finally slept.

The next morning, the sun was shining, and the city seemed marginally less dismal.Maybe it was just my new outlook.A chapter in my life had ended, but before it ended completely I was just going to have to do one small thing, and then I could go back to the life I had loved the best.Two weeks on the outside.I could handle that.

I got dressed, had breakfast, and wandered over to Jam Pony.I thought it might be a little more personal for me to go to her job rather than home.To seek out a person at their job, you really wanted to see them.Trust me, I knew that from men coming to the club to beg one of my dancers to come back to them.It was pitiful, and that was what I needed to be for now.Pity is a fool's emotion.It makes you stop looking over your shoulder.Bad move for someone in Max's position, but she wouldn't know that until it was too late.

Jam Pony was a big warehouse type building bustling with people and packages and bikes.There was a man behind a counter with a headset shouting various insults to the couriers.Not the way I would have run the place, but then again, he didn't have all of my charms to get the riders to do what was needed.I wandered over to the counter, recognizing Sketchy loitering about.

"Hot run!" the man with the headset yelled, tossing a package to Sketchy, who grimaced.

"Normal, this is in gang territory," he complained."Can't Max do it?She likes those runs."

Normal gave him a scathing look."Max is, for once, working, which is what you better start doing before you're fired!"That was my cue.

I walked up to Sketchy with my best walk, the one that's all liquid seduction.From the way Normal's eyebrows shot up, I could see he liked the show as well."Sketchy darling?" I said, getting his attention.He turned to me with a huge dopey grin.

"Terran," he greeted."So, uh, need a special delivery?" he asked, his tone full of meaning.

I smiled."Well, baby you never know what I might need signed, sealed and delivered later," I teased."But right now I need to talk to Max."I picked up the package he had just rejected."If she had to run out and deliver this, then I couldn't talk to her until tonight, and that would just make me so sad."I ran my finger under his chin."You wouldn't want to make me cry would you?"

"No!" he gasped.I was expecting his back leg to start thumping at any moment.I handed him the package.

"Hot run then," I said with a smile.I winked."See you later."He was on his bike in a flash, pedaling out of the building.I turned back to Normal who was gaping at me.

"I hope I didn't intrude," I said, dropping the sugary, little girl tone. 

"You didn't," he replied, sounding impressed.He glanced at the door Sketchy had just flown out of."I've never seen him stop complaining and take off before.I didn't think he'd stop slacking even for a woman."

I grinned."I know how to handle those types," I replied off-handed."I have this little bar down in New Orleans, and trust me, I know exactly what you mean about having problems with lazy help."Actually, I didn't.My help was never lazy.If they were, they weren't there for long.

"Never wanting to do anything but sit around and watch TV," he sighed.

I nodded."Bouncers that would rather booze than bounce.And then when the bartender starts dating a dancer…"

He was nodding and gesturing to show he knew the feeling."Then they want all their runs scheduled together so they can go home together and when one gets sick, they both need the day off."We both sighed in total understanding.He gave me an odd look, and then asked, "Did you say you were here to see Max?"

"I am," I replied airily. "While she's on break, of course," I continued with a more flirtatious smile.He swallowed hard.So typical.I held out my hand."I'm Terran."

"You don't seem to be the type to hang around Max," he commented looking me over.I had dressed nice casual in jeans and a nice blouse with a jacket.

I leaned against the counter."Now is that a compliment to me and an insult to one of my oldest friends, or vice versa?"

He gave a tiny laugh and looked away.I had a feeling he didn't talk to women much."Well, uh…" he stuttered, a voice from behind me saving him.

"Terran?" Max called out.I turned, smiling at her.Courage, girl.You're on stage.Show only what they want to see.Stick to the mission, and all else will fall into place."Hey," she said, coming closer.

"Hey Maxie," I replied, my smile faltering a bit.That wasn't contrived.It wasn't easy to not scream at her; make her see what she really did."I'm didn't mean to disturb you at work," I said quickly in a low tone, "but I had to see you and apologize for last night."

She smiled, her happiness that I had come back obvious.Stupid little bitch.Don't you know that being an X-5 means never using the word "sorry"?No, obviously she didn't."You want to get some coffee or something?" she asked hesitantly.

"You have a job!" Normal yelled.

"I'm taking lunch!" she yelled back, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of there.I wanted to laugh.As much as Normal talked, I seriously doubted that he meant half of it.He probably meant all of it.I certainly would have.He put up with a lot of shit from these assholes.I would have broken a few bones myself, but that was just my way.

Max and I went to this little café close to Jam Pony.We sat down and paid an obscene amount of money for lousy coffee.Scooping a Styrofoam cup into the Mississippi and getting some mud might taste better than this.Max didn't seem to mind.She probably didn't have any Columbian drug runners bringing her some French Vanilla Roast on a regular basis either though.I loved it when Rico came to the club.He tipped my girls well, and always had a bag of beans for me.I never knew what the flavor was going to be, but it was always a little bit of Heaven in a cup.

"So," I said when we sat down, for once at a loss of words.How should I proceed?

"So," Max echoed.There was a long pause.

"About last night," we both chorused, and then laughed.Maybe there was something in the genes there directing the conversation.

"I shouldn't have run out like that Max," I said.For a moment I let the thought of Ben touch me, and real tears formed in my eyes.It really did hurt."It wasn't you.I knew something like this would happen if Ben didn't stop, and he swore to me he was, that the last time was the last time. I came here to tell you that he was going to need all of our support and help to stop, and the thing I had feared the most had happened already."

Max had tears in her eyes now."I didn't want too," she said softly."But it was that or Lydecker was going to take him, and he begged me to do it."She could have thrown her scalding hot coffee on me right then and I wouldn't have noticed it.All I could think of was my Ben on the ground being forced to make that decision.Beg for her to kill him, or go back.It should never have come to that.Never.

Max caught the meaning behind my silence."You and Ben were close weren't you?" she asked.

I nodded."We were very close," I admitted."It was coincidence that we met, and you know Zack was furious that we'd run into each other.He ranted and raved for hours about keeping separated and all that military bullshit.I told him to fuck off and he left in a huff that time."Max smiled a little in understanding.She'd had to deal with Captain Asshole; she knew what it was like.

"How did you two hook up?" she asked.Tricky question.It was a little like telling Logan how I got my club.She needed to hear enough of the truth so that it would be honest enough not to get her wind up, but there was no way I could tell her everything.

"Every now and then I just take a few days off and take the first flight from New Orleans," I told her.That was very true."I think it must be Zack's whole 'keep on the move' speech that gets to me."She giggled a little.Five minutes and we were already chatting like the best of friends.Sometimes, I'm so good I scare me.

"I ended up in Miami that time.It was September; the weather was still warm, and I was enjoying some tanning on the beach, and just having a good time.There was this church down the street from where I was staying, and I was walking past it one morning on my way out, and Ben walked right out the front door.I saw him, and had the strangest sense of déjà vu.He turned to leave, and I saw the barcode, and knew exactly who he was.We ended up spending the week together, and when I went home, I read in the papers, and realized what he was doing there."

Actually, I had known from the start.I had seen him go into the church and followed him.It was quiet and cool in the early morning and we were the only two people around.He pulled a rag from his pocket and placed it near the statue of The Blue Lady.He turned around to leave, and jumped back a little.He hadn't been expecting to see anyone.

I smiled at him.He was the first X-5 besides Zack that I had seen, and I couldn't help but be excited to see him."Damn," I said."Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

His eyes widened slightly."Hello Terran," he said, glancing over my shoulder, looking for a route of escape.My eyes fixed on the cloth beside the statue.It was bloody.I knew right then what was in it.I brushed past him, and opened it up, seeing the bloody teeth lying in the cloth.

I turned back to him with a mock stern look."And I would have thought you had outgrown all this by now," I teased.

He looked confused.I doubted he could have ever imagined that response.Zack would have yelled at him, and I knew what Max would have done."They…they make her stronger," he said.

I laughed."And that's why we went to the high place so we could make her stronger so we'd go to the good place where we could sleep late and have all the rations we want.I remember all that too," I said, running my fingers across his cheek.He was easily one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen in my life.There was something captivating in his eyes."Damn, it's good to see you again," I said softly.

He was stunned.I didn't care.I didn't know the details just then, but I knew how he acquired those teeth."You in the mood for breakfast?" I asked.

He blinked."I…I have things that I have to do…" he said uncertainly.

"And we," I interrupted, "have years of catching up to do."I grabbed hi hand, and started dragging him out of the church, telling him how I ended up in New Orleans and all that had happened.He did tell me about what he was doing and why, and I wasn't who was more surprised, him or I that I simply didn't care.He took me to this abandoned building where he was staying, and had his next hunt locked in a room.

"Benny," I said firmly."When you get done tonight, you are going to my hotel and I will show you how humans are supposed to sleep."I looked around."And I do hope that man in there is whoever decorated the place."It was Manticore all over again with all their propaganda on the walls.I understood why he was doing what he was doing.I stripped; he killed for The Lady.It was thumbing our noses at Manticore in a strange fashion.Not that we wanted to switch; Ben never removed his clothes for a public audience, and I never went hunting with him, but the concepts were the same.

I'd left him, and to my delight, he showed up late that night.It was strange because we didn't make love that night.We stayed up until dawn lying in bed together and talking quietly about life, the universe and all things.We stayed together for the rest of my vacation, our relationship becoming wonderfully intimate, and he promised to come visit me soon in New Orleans when I left Miami.

"Terran?" Max was calling my name, shaking me out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry," I said with a tiny smile."Just thinking about everything."

Max smiled sadly."I wish it hadn't happened.But it did get us together."

I took a sip of my coffee."That it did baby sister," I said softly.She thought she could be some kind of replacement for my Ben?Not fucking likely."After finding out everything," I said sweetly, "I can't think of one other person who I would want to be with."


	19. Planting the Seeds

I spent two weeks in Seattle, hanging out with Max and becoming all nice and sisterly

I spent two weeks in Seattle, hanging out with Max and becoming all nice and sisterly.She asked me to stay with her and Original Cindy in their apartment.It was large enough, but the cockroaches and rats just didn't do it for me, not to mention the cold showers and the funny smell coming up from the drains.I decided to sleep at the hotel anyways.I needed some space from Max.It wasn't easy to be around her constantly, and if I hadn't had some breathing room, I would have snapped.

There was some fun.I spent a several days with her doing runs for Jam Pony.I stunned them all when I flirted with Normal, and he responded.I'd say he flirted back, but it was more stuttering and muttering unintelligible words than flirting.From what I was told, seeing Normal at a loss for words was a rather rare event.I thought about laying him just to see if I could do it, but decided against it.I was trying to be a sweet little sister, and screwing big sister's boss just wasn't the "right" thing to do.

We spent quite a few nights at Crash's, and even more running around for Eye's Only.Max enjoyed having a partner as capable as herself to help her get things that Logan needed.They told me about how their arrangement had evolved, and I had to laugh over it.In theory they were still running on a quid pro quo basis, but it was such an act.Any excuse for them to get together was good enough for them.Those two were enough to nauseate a healthy individual.It was like being trapped in the middle of a sunny and green field surrounded by pretty flowers, fluffy bunnies, baby ducks, and yorkie-poo puppies.

And Max and I talked.That was a very important part of the two weeks.We skirted around the issue of Ben, and instead talked about our lives, what we had been doing, and what we liked to do now.I told her all about New Orleans, and the club, and how great it was there.She told me about Seattle and her peeps, the things she had done for Eye's Only and her escapes from Lydecker.I learned for the first time about Zack being recaptured and why the broadcast had really gone out.

I knew how I wanted to set up my plans.It took all those talks to plant the seeds.Not just with her either.Logan was very much a part of the plan.One night after getting some records from a bank vault, he made us dinner and we talked about New Orleans and what it was like there now.It was such a perfect opportunity to start planting my special little seeds.

Max and Logan were both laughing as I was explaining what happens when sick dancers take medication and then try to work, "and then Ruby staggers to her feet, announcing 'I am not a lime flavored duck!' and then passes out again, falling onto the stage, and tripping Opal.Opal lands face first in a gentleman's lap, and then with great dignity, gets to her feet and demands a twenty for giving him a lap dance."I couldn't help laughing too.The gentleman was a regular, and thought the whole thing was hysterical.

I looked over at Max."You know you are going to have to come visit me there," I said casually."It's like being permanently at Crash's all day long, except better."

Max nodded with a grin."You never know about me," she replied."I just might show up there for a little R & R."She shot a smile at Logan."Just have to make sure I don't run into Uncle Jonas there."

"Hmmm," I said watching her."Now the trick isn't getting you down there, it's getting you to dance while you're there."

Max's smile faltered a bit."Not into that, but thanks anyways."

I leaned forward."Don't knock it till you tried it, baby sister," I purred.I leaned back."It's a lot more money than Jam Pony, and I'm willing to bet a lot safer than trying to rip off rich white boys with more pretty things than security systems."We all got a laugh out of that.Max had told me earlier how she and Logan met.

I had been there a little over a week when I decided it was time to set up a few things, and to get my next large seed planted.It was a delicate balance.Too early, and it might be forgotten.Too late, and it would be so obvious that we'd had the conversation, and then it happens.Max would need a few days to let the idea germinate, and then when it was right in front of her, she would believe without hesitation.Getting her to do what I wanted from there was going to be the trickiest part, but I could do it.

First I had to make a phone call to the club.I waited until after hours when I knew it would just by Onyx and Vic there.Onyx picked up the phone."Treasure Chest," she said abruptly, trying to sound like a recording."We're closed right now, please leave a message."

"Baby I thought you were always open for business," I teased.There was a pause.

"Topaz?" she cried."Damn, sweetness, it's good to hear your voice again.Tell me you on your way home."

"I am planning on being there next weekend," I replied.I could feel her relief through the phone."How's everything going?"

"Baby, I have no idea how you do it night after night," she said with a sigh."Them bitches think they can just run wild without you.I had this big fight with Jezebel three days ago when that slut thought she should get as much stage time than the Jewels.She won't be working for a few weeks anywhere though."

"And what did you do to her?" I asked, smiling.Nobody fucked with my jewels.They were the best dancers in the city, the ones that made the club famous, and until your name was changed, you weren't worth shit to me or mine.

"Slapped her around for a while in front of the girls, and then dropped her off as the only female entertainment at an all night frat party over at LSU," she replied.I almost dropped the phone I started laughing so hard.My sweet, beautiful devil.My girl had learned well from me.

"She actually lived?" I asked."I suppose she would.A little frat party couldn't hurt a slut like that too much."Actually, it could.Jezebel was about seventeen or so, but I couldn't feel sorry for her when she brought it on herself.

"She not walking too well right now, so I had someone come in to take her shifts," Onyx said.I caught the slight nervousness in her tone.She had never made a decision like that while I was gone before.

"Let me guess," I said, "that pretty little thing you been running off to every morning?MTV right?She a good dancer?"

"She's been doing real good Topaz, and she getting along with the Jewels," Onyx added quickly.

"I trust your judgment honey, you know that," I said consolingly.I did as far as dancing went.If Onyx said the girl had moves, then I believed her.If Onyx had my special enhancements, she would probably be a far better dancer than I was, but she didn't so why even think about it.

"Anyways," I said, getting to the reason why I called."I need you or Vic to do a favor for me."

"Anything baby, you know that."

"I want you to call Lazlos up here.Tell him you need to place an order for a special girl.A smart girl.One who will do exactly what she's told to do, and will keep her fucking mouth shut forever about it.I don't give a fuck about the costs, but she has to fit the bill.If he doesn't have one, tell him to find one from one of his friends and he'll get a commission.Tell him that you got someone going to pick her up, but don't tell him it's me.Just say it's an associate."

"When you going to need this girl?" Onyx asked.I could hear the curiosity in her voice.My flight was scheduled for five AM on Saturday.

"Friday night," I replied.We hung up after our good-byes.One more seed left to go.

I did the planting on my last and biggest seed Tuesday night.It wasn't easy to hold off and not do it earlier, but I had to be careful.This was my one and only chance to do it, and I was going to do it right the first time.Max was over at my hotel room after I had taken her out for dinner that night.There wasn't anything scheduled for Eye's Only that night, so we were pretty much on our own.I had steered the conversation to our love lives and who had been in and out of them.

She told me about her past few boyfriends, and how the heat cycles seemed to determine relationships.Interesting.I always viewed them as a time to get laid and not think about it.Then Zack started coming around, and that was all I needed.I told her about Rojer, my first lover, who I should add, I really did care for, and I told her about Frankie, and some of the other relationships in my life.I did not breathe a word that Zack was anything more than brotherly with me.It would not have helped the plan if she knew about that.

I was honest with her in a lot of other respects though.I told her that I had been with women before, but that didn't surprise her at all.She told me Original Cindy was still interested in checking the old barcode, if you know what I mean.Max admitted that she had been curious, but had never crossed the line.Hmmm…no girl, this is work, not recreation, and I had never mixed business with pleasure.

"So what is the deal with you and Logan?" I finally asked her."I know you been pulling that 'we're just friends' deal with everyone, but honey, it's not friendship keeping you almost breaking your legs to get to a phone every time he pages you."

Max laughed, and looked away."We just kick it, you know?"She glared at me playfully, seeing my doubtful expression."Logan and me are just friends," she reiterated, and then shrugged."Besides, since he's been in the chair, he hasn't acted like he was interested.He's kind of touchy about that."

I almost thanked her.I couldn't have set it up better myself."I seen that a lot at the club," I said."Men with disabilities, and that sort.It really plays hell on their egos and that's why…" I let myself trail off.

"Why, what?" Max asked.

I shook my head."Nothing, honey," I answered."It's nothing, really."

If Max had a little more feline DNA in her, her ears would have perked forward in curiosity."Now you got to tell me," she said with a little grin.

"Max…" I said, as if I really didn't want to say it."If I tell you what I was about to say, you're going to associate it with Logan, and be thinking all the wrong things about him."Especially after I added a few things.Max had told me a few things, and I had extrapolated other things about Logan, and with a few gentle pushes, the seed would be well planted.

"No I won't," Max insisted."Tell me!"

"Okay, but only because you insisted," I relented.I took a deep breath."A lot of time men with problems come to the club, because they have a woman that they want to have a relationship with, but they're embarrassed about their handicap, and afraid she might reject them.They know the girls at the club aren't going to say no once they flash the cash, so they have the girl at home for their mental and emotional needs, and they use one of my girls for a…pressure release."

Max's eyes were wide.I was willing to bet she was thinking about Logan's love life."See, now you're thinking about Logan," I said, sounded exasperated."Men can go without, you know," I lectured, fighting to keep a sly smile off of my face.Time for the knock out blow."He's been so busy with his side work, he certainly couldn't have been the player type, right?I know those rich boys usually got one after another, but he's not that type."

Max didn't say anything.Of course Logan used to be that type, and she knew that.I was taking a good guess.She and him had talked quite a bit more than I had with him.He might have mentioned it even.Talked about different girlfriends.Now Max was thinking that Logan hadn't had sex in almost a year.If they were such good friends, why hadn't she seen him upset about it?I could see the maybe in her eyes.It was enough for now.

The conversation turned, and we got started on food and clothes, and more mundane matters.Eventually Max left an hour or so before dawn.I opened a drawer and took out the small vial filled with a clear liquid.I had done a bit of shopping the previous afternoon.There was maybe ten drops of the stuff in there, but it was enough Di-Ni to keep Logan out for hours.Di-Ni was a newer street drug that the date rapists were enjoying.It was colorless, odorless, tasteless, and left no residue.The victim didn't have that groggy, drugged feeling the next morning.They felt rather refreshed as a matter of fact.Like they had the best night's sleep imaginable.

I walked over to the window, playing with the vial as I stared into the slowly brightening sky."It'll be the least memorable night's sleep you'll ever get, Logan Cale," I whispered."But I fucking guarantee Max will remember it for a long, long time."


	20. A Time to Sow

Friday seemed to be made just for me.  Max knew I was going home Saturday morning, and I had asked her if there was something we could do for Eye's Only Friday night.  I really had enjoyed our little runs for him previously.  It was fun to stretch the muscles and use all of my abilities to their fullest.  That wasn't something I could really do even as a dancer, and if felt good to do it.  Max talked to Logan and he said there was a little something he needed done.  There was always a little something he needed done.  I wanted to laugh.  He was getting something done all right.

Friday morning I met with Lazlos while Max was still at work.  The girl he had was perfect.  She even had dark hair.  I told her to curl it for tonight, and gave her the instructions.  She didn't have that dull, rabbit look in her eyes.  The girl was bright.  I had taken her aside and let her know there was going to be something special in it for her if she didn't fuck it up.  She didn't need to be told that she would be the one getting fucked up if she deviated from my plans.  I was going to kill her if she did one thing wrong.  This was going to have to go perfectly, or else.  I had one chance, and as much as I didn't like depending on someone else, there wasn't any choice.

The plan for Friday was simple and seemed to be a standard in Max's life.  When she got off of work, we were going to go to Logan's for dinner and instructions.  Then it was off to Crash's.  I wanted to say good-bye to everyone.  Maybe I would even have a few minutes with Original Cindy or even Sketchy.  This was business, but there was always a little room for pleasure even in business, and I had been a very, very good girl the last couple of weeks.  There wasn't anything wrong with a little kiss goodbye.  Usually.

I met Max at her place when she got off of work.  We were going to be taking her baby around, and I was looking forward to another ride on it.  The girl knew how to work her Ninja.  They had a bond nothing was coming in between.  It made for a fun ride over to Logan's at the very least.  It took my mind off of how precise that I was going to have to be.  It was going to be tricky to say what needed to be said, and get them to see what I wanted them to without being obvious.

It would have been easier with Max a couple of weeks ago.  Since our little talk, she had seemed a little more thoughtful around Logan, as if she was wondering.  There wasn't that childish belief that he was so perfectly wonderful anymore.  She was starting to think of him as a man with a man's needs.  If she wasn't the one taking care of them, then who was?  Privately, I thought that if he could, he was a do-it-yourself kind of guy.  He had too much pride to deal with anyone seeing him as disabled, especially in that department.  It didn't matter what I thought though, or even what he thought.  It was all a matter of what Max was going to believe.

I liked going over to Logan's for dinner.  The man was a self-righteous asshole, but he could cook.  Tonight he had roasted herb chicken over wild rice with baby vegetables.  It was a good thing I was doing runs for him, or I would have gained twenty pounds with the way he cooked.  Food was fuel for my body, not pleasure.  It was rare that I really sat down and enjoyed a meal.  If I was with someone, I would, but normally it was just something I did while I sat at my desk going over some paperwork.  I would not be able to do that with Logan's cooking.  His was the type that demanded to be sat down and enjoyed.  And I did.

We had fun talking over dinner and laughing and joking.  I was getting a bit annoyed that conversation wasn't going in the direction that I wanted it to, but that was just the way it went sometimes.  I couldn't get the conversation to get to the club, and get Max to say she would come for a visit.  If she wasn't going to say that, then I was going to have to use Zack later, and that was the worst possible of the choices.  He was the one that was going to have to talk to Logan, and that seemed like the fastest way to end up with the plan completely screwed.  The only good thing was that I got part of what I wanted said out.  We started talking about Eye's Only and the run tonight.

"Well," I said.  "It's going to be forever before I can have fun like this again, and I figure I better enjoy it before the morning."

Logan smirked at Max.  "See, some people consider it fun."

Max playfully glared back at him.  "She hasn't ended up with a face full of mud."

I laughed at the two of them.  "Well, I can't exactly do any of this in New Orleans," I said to the two of them.  "I'm sure if I did it every night, I would start to think of it as work."  I laughed.  "But maybe not.  I still don't think of dancing as work."

"So," Logan said to me, "You're really going home in the morning?"  He didn't sound eager for me to be gone.  He sounded almost a little disappointed.  I guess he wasn't used to having someone around that wasn't a lost little puppy, and it was a refreshing change.

"I do have a life to get back to," I replied a little sadly.  Max looked upset that I was leaving.  "But it's not like I'm gone for good.  I expect a few phone calls and letters and the like," I added, shaking my finger like a strict teacher at them.  "And it will be your turn to come to New Orleans for the next vacation." 

That broke the tension a bit.  I guess Max was used to thinking of her siblings as the type that ran off and left her in the cold or the type she had to kill.  I wondered how she would have classified me if she knew all of the things that I had done in my life.  Would I be too bad to live then?  I knew what Logan would think.  He would want to rehabilitate me.  So does Lydecker, you dumbass.  You're both the same, even if neither of you would admit to it.  For a moment, I regretted not doing Logan myself.  Then him and Lydecker really would be the same kind of man.

Logan told us what we needed to do for Eye's Only.  It was rather simple.  We needed to break into some company and get their personnel records on an employee there.  He explained what he was doing and why, but I really didn't care.  It didn't matter to me in the slightest.  I just needed to know how the chessboard was going to be set up.

After a while, Max checked her watch and announced that everyone was waiting for us at Crash.  I looked over at Logan.  "Why don't you come?  It is going to be my last night."

He had this look like a mouse right before the cat pounced.  It's almost funny, and can translate to "oh shit, how do I get my ass out of this one".  I knew he wouldn't go.  He preferred the solitary crusader thing.  I bet he tied a sheet around his neck when we were gone and called himself Captain Wheels or something.

"I…I have a lot of work to do tonight," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and complained prettily, "You always are working.  Don't you believe in having a little fun every now and then?"  He got this cute little embarrassed look.  Max was watching it like a hawk, and I knew what she was thinking.  It seemed like Logan didn't want to say what he did for fun; maybe embarrassed to admit what he did for fun.

"I do have fun," he protested.  "I had fun tonight with you two.  Now I need to work."

"But it's going to be late when we finish with the Eye's Only stuff," I said.  I glanced over at Max.  "We weren't planning on coming back here after.  This is your last chance to see me," I added teasingly.

"Until the next vacation," he said with a smug little smile like he had caught me.  He didn't notice that the net was around him, not me.  We all now knew that Logan was going to be alone all night long, and wasn't expecting us to return.  "How about I promise we'll send you off at the airport tomorrow?"

I pouted playfully.  "If that's all I can get…"

"C'mon," Max said, sounding a little annoyed.  "Once he's decided to save the widows and orphans of the world, not even beer can distract him."  She grabbed her jacket and started for the door.

I gave Logan a little smile, letting my eyes flick over him lazily.  "Your loss," I informed him, and then we headed out the door.  On my way past the couch, I slipped off my earring, and tucked it into the side of the couch between the cushions.  Logan had some coffee brewing as he prepared for a long night, and I dumped in the Di-Ni before scampering out the door.  Game, set, and it was just the match to go.

I did have fun that night at Crash.  They were all there, and I had fun having a few drinks, dancing a few times, and in general living it up.  I thought about taking Sketchy out back and making a man out of him, but then decided against it.  I was going to be a lot more convincing later if I hadn't just fucked one of Max's good friends.  It shouldn't matter, but it would to her.  And since she was going to be the star of my little show later, so really, it was all her opinion that was going to count.

I said good-bye to everyone and told them all that if they were in New Orleans, they were to look me up, and I would show them how to have a real good time in a city dedicated to good times.  Sketchy asked me if he could have a behind the scenes tour of the club.  I grinned at him and let him know he could see the scenes behind, in front, up, down, left or right.  He seemed pleased, even if the others were laughing.  Cindy pretended to be offended that Sketchy would be getting all of the action until I told her that while Sketchy was checking out the scenes, I would be giving her a full tour of the action.  Sketchy's crestfallen expression got the loudest laughs of the night.

About midway through the evening, I got what I was wanting.  Cindy asked me why I was only wearing one earring.  I touched my ear, looking confused, and then started looking around on the floor, complaining that they were my favorite pair.

"You been wearing one all night," Cindy said when I told them I must have lost it.

I wrinkled my brow.  "I was wearing two when we got to Logan's," I said as if trying to talk out what could have happened.  I perked up.  "I thought I felt something fall off while I was sitting on the couch," I said as if realizing it.

"We can go back later," Max said.  I could have done a happy dance right then and there.

"You don't think Logan would mind?" I asked.  "He's not expecting us."

She shrugged.  "Never complained before when I dropped in after being out."  The subject was dropped as they started talking about other things.  I was glad it was all funny.  I wouldn't have wanted to explain why I was smiling so much.

Then it was off to work.  Not much to it really.  A little breaking and entering, and we had what we were after.  There was a moment of excitement when a mouse ran across Max's foot and she jumped about a mile.  We heard a guard coming up and had to do a quick disappearing act.  I was hanging out of the window while she was plastered to the ceiling.  It was almost funny in a way.  In any case, we got the records we needed, and was out the door.

After we finished, we went up to the Space Needle for a while.  I sat there with a smile, thinking about the girl and hoping she was doing as she should.  I could almost see it in my mind.  I had called her from Crash and told her to go.  Earlier that week I had borrowed Max's key to Logan's and made a copy.  The girl had it.  I told her to knock, and if he answered, act like she got the wrong apartment.  It had been long enough though that he should have had some coffee by then.

She would open the door and see Logan slumped over his computer, sound asleep.  She emptied the coffee and took him into his bedroom, stripping him to his boxers and getting him into bed.  She was going to have to muscle it, but girls like that were used to moving men around.  He was so far out, he didn't even flinch.  She had been warned not to leave any marks on him.  She tousled his hair, and took off his glasses, and then stripped naked and crawled into bed with him.  She had some more Di-Ni in a dropper and put a few drops down his throat.  That would keep him gone until morning.  Then she just had to wait.  I told her to make it seem like they had sex.  She would do as she had to.  Now it was my turn.

"What are you smiling about?" Max asked.

I shrugged.  "Life, the universe and all things," I replied.  I grinned at her and took her hand.  "Just thinking about how life has changed so quickly.  I lost Ben, but got my sister back."

She smiled.  "It's weird.  You're leaving, but you're not really going to be gone.  We can still talk and stuff whenever."

"You better believe that," I said.  We were going to be talking again and seeing each other far more than you could expect you little bitch, I thought.  I know something you don't know.  And I knew how to make you do what I wanted, Baby Sister.

We spent a while up there talking, and then decided to head back to Logan's so I could get my earring.  My heart was slamming in my chest.  There was so much that could have gone wrong.  I hated not having total control over everything.  There wasn't anything I could do about it, but I couldn't stop worrying.  If Zack did anything to fuck me over, I was going to kill his ass.  If that whore fucked up, they would never find all of the pieces.

We rode back and Max went in first, heading to the computer room while I rooted around the couch.  She came out looking a little confused.  "I guess he went to bed," she said.  She said she had found him sleeping at the computer more than once.  I let her go to the bedroom door, forcing myself to wait for a second, and the following her.

Game, set, and…Max was frozen in place.  The girl had been given a picture of Max, and did her hair and makeup to resemble her as much as possible.  Lovely.  She was draped over Logan's chest, feigning sleep.  I wasn't sure what she had done, but the air had a musky, sensual odor of sex lingering.  Maybe a norm couldn't pick it up, but I could, and so could Max.  This girl was getting a tip like she never had before.

Max's chest was hitching like she was about to scream.  I grabbed her shoulders and whispered urgently, "Back up, honey.  Just back out of the room.  Please, Maxie, I've been here before, just back out of the room.  You can't kill either of them."

She took two steps back, and then turned and fled with a sob.  The girl opened her eyes and grinned.  I grinned back and tossed her an envelope with five grand in cash in it.  If that didn't buy her silence, then nothing would.  She knew to wait twenty minutes and then set the room to rights and then leave.  I had to finish the game.

I followed Max out to her bike, where she was leaning on it, tears streaming down her face.  For a moment I almost felt bad, but pushed that aside.  At least he wasn't dead.  I went to her and embraced her, feeling her body shaking with sobs.

"He…he…" she sniffled.  "She…she…she looked like me!"

"I know honey," I said soothingly.  "Oh God, Maxie, I am so sorry.  If I hadn't of lost my earring, we would never have gone back…"

"No," she interrupted.  "I mean, we're not like that…" she broke off and started crying again.

"Don't even tell me that," I said firmly.  "You both knew what you were, even if you didn't have to say the words."

She jerked back, fury in her eyes.  "You're right," she spat.  "Motherfuckingsonofabitch!"  My eyes widened.  Max didn't use real profanity often.  "I'm going to go back up there, and…"

"You are not going back," I said firmly.  Our eyes met.  "It's over.  You go back up there and it just means you care."  Her eyes firmed.  She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of caring.

"I'm going to go," she ranted," and I'll be dammed if I'm ever going to say his name again or see him and if anyone asks about him I'm going to…"

"Come with me," I suggested quickly.  "I'm leaving real soon, just come with me."

"I can't leave Seattle," she protested, a little confused at the sudden turn of events.

"Just for a few days," I clarified.  "Honey, you need to be with your family, and not with people that are going to ask questions and not let it lie.  Just for a few days to get your head cleared."  I took her lovely face in my hands.  "I know what it's like Maxie.  We're sisters.  We stick together no matter what.  Let me help you now."  Tears were still on her face, but she nodded.

…And match.


	21. Homecoming

The club was just opening by the time we got there.  Our flight out of Seattle was in the early morning, but there was a long layover in Phoenix.  It gave us the time to let Normal know Max needed a few days off.  He bitched and threatened to fire her, but when she got upset, she threw down the phone and walked off, and I talked to him.  I explained the situation, and that I thought last night Max was going to be involved in a murder-suicide plot.  I told him that her parents had died in the exact same way when mommy caught daddy in bed with another woman, and it was bringing up lots of bad memories.  Max might be dangerous if I left her on her own right then, and she needed to get out of the situation.  There had been a terrified silence on his end, and then he said she could have two weeks off.

Max was sniffing again when she came back, but finally smiled a little when I told her I straightened things out with Normal.  "I have to call Cindy," she said finally.  That worried me a bit.  Original Cindy was smart, and close to Max.  She might be close enough to talk her into returning to Seattle.  I had done my best to keep them from seeing each other before leaving, and the last thing I wanted was to have her talk Max into coming back.  But, there wasn't a plausible way for me to keep her from doing it, so I just had to trust in luck.

Luck was still with me when she called.  "I need to blaze for a few," Max said to Cindy.  "Me and Terran taking off to her crib."  I couldn't hear Cindy's part of the conversation, but Max's eyes got cold and her voice picked up an edge of steel.  "I don't give a damn," she said harshly.  Must be about Logan.  "If he even dares to ask, then tell him I wanted to get away from him."  She was about to explain more, but they called our flight, and said her good-bye and promised to call from New Orleans.

Max didn't say much as we made the last leg of our journey.  The bitterness was still clearly stamped on her face, making her full lips press into a grim line.  I was not about to let myself feel sorry for her though.  She brought all of this on herself.  If she really trusted Logan, then she wouldn't have left.  She would have wanted to stay; would not have believed her own eyes.  But there was a doubt there, a weakness, as Daddy Deck would have called it.  If it wasn't there, I wouldn't have been able to use it quite so efficiently.

I wondered if Zack knew what had happened.  He wasn't keeping the eye on me like he had been at first.  There was a good chance he didn't even know that we had left Seattle.  I hoped not.  It was going to be funny as shit to drop that little bomb on him, and then let him know what he needed to do.  Dumbass.  He had no idea what the rest of the plan was.  He'd follow through on what I said I wanted because it would sound good, and he'd want to believe it would work.  He wouldn't know the rest of it until the bitter end.  I knew he'd be pissed as hell and act like it didn't matter and take off with Max anyways, but it would dig into him.  It would eat into his memory like acid, and in the end, he would have to lump his precious, pure Max into the same category that he put me in.  He wouldn't be able to take it.  He used me for physical lusts and knew that I used him the same way.  Max was special.  He couldn't keep her around just to fuck her.  I knew him far better than he could have possibly imagined.

When the cab pulled up in front of the club, it had been open for a whole fifteen minutes that evening.  I told Max that I mostly lived at the club, but there was a small flat I owned not too far away.  We could stay there for comfort's sake.  Plus, I didn't think Zack knew about it.  I don't know why I kept it, except for my strays to come and have a place to stay for a few days while they recuperated.  It would work quite well for my needs at this time.

Before we got out of the cab, I reminded Max to call me Topaz.  "Not a soul here has any clue about me, and us," I explained, very quietly.  "The last thing I want is the risk of the wrong attention, you know what I mean?"

Max nodded.  "Wouldn't want to drop your stilo," she commented.  I wanted to laugh.  Her little ghetto slang was as amusing as my own accent.

I looked at her profile for a long moment.  "You should pick a name too for yourself," I suggested.  She glanced over at me, for the first time seeming to have a real interest in something besides what happened at Logan's.  "Get rid of Max for a little while," I added, seeing that I had her full attention.  "You'd be surprised at how liberating it is to not have to be you, and someone exotic instead.  You get to totally reinvent yourself."

That got the first real smile from her since Seattle.  "I just might do that," she replied.  I knew what she was thinking.  Max was hurt and angry.  Someone else might be able to push it away and get on with life.  I actually knew the feeling very, very well.

Max got out of the taxi, and headed to the club while I was paying the driver.  He asked me if I worked there, and I told him that I owned the place.  He was expecting me to offer him some kind of freebee instead of fare.  It's a fairly common offer I get from men, spoken or not.  Most of the time I just tell them to fuck off.  Men like that aren't club patrons.  They wouldn't pay my girls what they were worth to go into a back room.  They're the type that wants the street girls for a quickie in an alley, or maybe in the back of their cab.

I didn't waste time with him for the simple reason that Max was talking to Jerome, a guy that Victor used to fill in as a bouncer whenever he was busy taking care of my duties.  He and Vic were good friends from "way back", whatever that means. Jerome had some "special" businesses on the side, but that just made him more useful.  I wasn't exactly sure what Jerome did, but nobody fucked with him and tried to get in if he refused entrance.  Well, then there was my sweet little Maxie.

I came up behind Jerome in time to hear him say, "No unescorted women," as he barred the door.  Max's dark eyes flared at him.  Jerome had no idea what that little thing was capable of doing if she so desired.  But letting her get out frustration and anger like this was not in the plan.  I needed her frustrated.

"You know," I said behind him, "I certainly don't remember making that rule.  You telling me that Vic done went and took all over my place while I was gone?"

Jerome whirled around to see me standing there in my trademark pose with my arms crossed under my chest and a playful smirk on my lips.  His dark eyes lit up as he realized that it was who he thought it was.  "Topaz!"  He half-shouted, sweeping me up in a big bear hug.  "You better get your sweet ass in there.  Vic's been having a shitload of problems with them street whores trying to jump in while you were gone."

I understood the rule then.  I had no problem before with a hooker coming in and getting a drink before hitting the streets, but she better not pick up on my girls' bread and butter.  Oh well.  I was back in town.  Nobody fucks with my club, and that was one thing everyone in the Quarter knew.  But still, I laughed at Jerome's exuberance.  I had missed this town and it's people.  It might stink like hell when it rains too much, and the people can be considered amoral and wild and crazy with weird superstitions, but this was my town, and there was no place like it on Earth.

"In that case I suppose I could forgive you for being rude to my baby sister, just this once," I said teasingly.  Jerome's eyebrows nearly shot off of his forehead as he looked back at Max.  Nobody ever even thought about me having a family.  I certainly had never mentioned one before.  This was going to be a learning experience for us all.

Max's eyes widened slightly as I referred to her as my sister, but she recovered quickly, giving Jerome a smile that would have most men on their knees begging for seconds.  Quite a few women as well.  She held out her hand to Jerome.  "Simone St. Claire," she introduced herself.  I grinned.  There was no way anyone would think we were full sisters, and the half-sister thing worked quite well.  It was funny and disconcerting how devious Max could be.  If she suspected…but she didn't and that was that.

"Nice to meet you Miss St. Claire," he said as I came around to stand by Max.  Jerome's eyes flicked back and forth like he couldn't quite believe it that I was there with a sister.  And a hot one at that.  This might be a little more fun than I thought.

We walked into the club side by side.  I had no idea how much I had missed the place until I saw it again.  Being away for a few days didn't give you a chance to really miss a place.  After two weeks, I felt like I was coming home as I looked over the place.  Chris was pouring drinks, and there was Victor over by the sound equipment.  I recognized a couple of regulars near the stage.  I was home.  Even if this was all nothing more than a master plan of revenge, this was my home, and I would kill to protect it.  From the least shot glass to Arianna and Jucinda dancing on the stage.  This was my home, and not because I just lived in the area and made money off of the place.  This is the world I created; the world I lived for.  I almost wished I had left Max in Seattle for Zack.  I wanted to get back to my life, but that wasn't going to happen until she was gone.  Oh well.  I had made my choices in life.  Now I had to carry them through to the bitter end.

Jucinda noticed me first, and stopped in the middle of her routine, her hands covering her mouth as she let out a surprised gasp.  "MISS TOPAZ!!" She shrieked over the music and the noise from the crowds.  Everyone looked over at me, and I grinned, loving being the center of this attention.  Ju bounded off of the stage, practically leaping into my arms in her excitement.  Madelyn popped out from behind the bar, and Victor was already on his way over, all of them welcoming me back and showering me with affection.  Sweet Jesus, I missed them all.

Everyone was talking at once, and for a few minutes all club business was suspended.  I would overlook it that time since it was all about me anyways.  A second later Madison was leading the charge out of the dressing room with Onyx right behind her.  I wasn't sure how Onyx managed to do it, but she had a presence that made a crowd simply part as she got to me, wrapping herself around me and giving me a welcome home kiss that made every client in the room no longer mind that there wasn't stripper on stage at the moment.  I could tell Max was a little shocked, but what the fuck.  That was the way I lived my life, and some things I was not going to change, even to make her think about me differently.  Besides, if I faked too much, she would get her wind up about it.  There was a downfall to having a prey that was part animal herself.

"Everyone!" I had to shout over all the questions and talking.  "Hold on and I'll explain…" There was no way I was going to be able to out-shout everyone.  I grabbed Max's hand and dragged her up onto the stage with me.  Vic tossed me a microphone, and I gave everyone a huge charming smile as they cheered at seeing me up there.

"All right everyone," I said, still holding onto Max.  She looked like she wasn't sure if she was enjoying this or wanted to run like hell.  She wasn't going to get the chance.  "Damn, it's good to see everyone of ya'll again."

"We're not seeing enough of you!" a regular yelled out from the audience, getting the crowd to erupt into laughter.  I had to laugh with them.  Had Max not been there, I probably would have flashed him, but I didn't want her to get too bad of an impression.  This was all fun, fun, fun.

"And you wondered why I turned down going to the back with you," I slammed him right back.  Everyone howled, and the heckler even had to laugh at himself.  "Anyways," I continued, "unfortunately, there were some serious family issues that I had to tend to."  I gave them a cutely sad look, eliciting an "awwww" from the crowd.  I wanted to laugh.  I loved this place.  I could play it like a violin and make it sing like an angel.

"However," I said, brightening up, "once those were taken care of, I managed to convince a little someone to come home with me.  Ya'll welcome the hottest thing to grace a Seattle stage, my sweet baby sister, Simone St. Claire!"  Max gave me an odd look for a second at my introduction, giving her the occupation that I did, but then she shrugged.  What the hell, right?  She was reinventing herself.  For now, she was Simone St. Claire.

She shot the crowd a grin that made them all holler as she took the microphone from me.  The sheer pulse of the place was getting to her too.  It was hard to feel bad when the good vibes were flowing from all directions.  "I thought my sister said her place would rock my world!" she challenged.  The crowd exploded with cheers and catcalls.  Girl had some talent.  Must run in the family.  Max grinned wider at her success.  "All right, place and peeps *is* kickin'!" she declared.

I took the microphone back.  "Okay people, we got some celebrating to do!"  I glanced over at the bartender.  "Chris, pour these people a round, girls, back up here, and make me glad to be back!"  Amid the loud whoops and cheers, the girls jumped back on stage as Victor cranked up the music and Chris started pouring some drafts of beer.  The place practically exploded with good times for all.

Max and I were off the stage, and went to the bar where Onyx and Vic were waiting for me.  Madelyn had me my scotch and looked at Max boldly.  "Pick your pleasure!" she declared, making Max laugh.

"Beer for me," she answered, making Madelyn wrinkle her cute little nose.  Beer was regular.  She liked learning how to make the more exotic drinks.  She was getting very good at it too.  A few regulars wanted Sex on the Beach made only by her, not Chris, and not because she put too much alcohol in it either.  She was just talented in that way.  She poured the beer anyways and slid it to Max as we were surrounded by half of my staff.

I made wild introductions with everyone, not knowing if Max caught all of the names or not.  She would have time to get to know all of them better later.  Onyx gave her an appreciative eyeing.  "Mmm, mmm," she purred.  "Girl looking like you should not be picking beer as your pleasure.  Too bad you're the boss's sister."

"And you better remember that!" said a little redhead next to her.  She was a petite little thing and looked a hell of a lot younger than I knew she was.  Onyx never played with kids, and I thought she had mentioned MTV being in her early twenties, but who the hell knew.  It didn't matter anyways with all of them there laughing and joking and even Max started to cut up with them, easily getting lost as Simone.

"Dieudonne and St. Claire," Diamond noticed.  "What's the deal with that?"

I laughed and finished my drink.  "What can I say, momma just had a thing for holy men." God given and a saint.  Max did have a warped sense of humor.

"With an international flare," Max added, putting her arm around my shoulder, bringing us closer to better contrast our obvious ethnic differences.  "She did more for international relations in a few years than the UN did since it began."  That got another roar of laughter.  I felt like a sponge, just soaking it all up.  There was nothing I loved more than this.  The Treasure Chest was everything to me.

I seriously considered just dropping the rest and letting Max go back home later.  Maybe she would work it out with Logan.  Maybe not.  Why should I care?  I had hurt her back.  Was more just childish?  Was it not enough?  This was my home, and I didn't want to leave it again.  I wouldn't have to if everything went well.

"Miss Topaz?" Miranda said, getting my attention.  She had gone back upstairs to organize all of my messages and mail and the like.  She was the more serious twin usually.  But when she cut up, she stole the show from her sister without any effort.

"What is it Sweet Pea?" I asked, amused at her business-like attitude.  Throw her ass in a suit and she'd be all ready for the boardroom.

"You have an important phone call," she said with great dignity.  I knew what that meant when she said it was important.  There were only two men that were classified as important.  One of them was dead.  Murdered by the woman with her arm playfully around my shoulders.

I put my drink back on the bar.  "I suppose I should take it.  You know how the boys in blue are when they think their monthlies might be late."  That got knowing laughter from the girls.  More people were coming in, and it was getting close to jewel time anyways.  I looked over at Max.  "Simone, darlin', why don't you go with the girls and get to know them while I take this, and I'll be back down in a second."

"Okay," she said, hopping off the barstool.  She was starting to get into this, telling them how she was a dancer at the Cherry Bomb and went to this underground casino and kicked ass at poker there with her tips.  The girls were loving her stories and her brightness.  They led her to the dressing room, and I got up and headed upstairs, taking one more look at her.

I wasn't going to be leaving here for a while again.  I knew that now.  Not just because I loved it here.  A weekend to myself was needed every now and then for rejuvenation.  But why leave now?  The person I took off with the most was gone.  There had been more than sex between us.  Zack was a great lay.  But honestly, we could hardly tolerate each other for more than that.  Both of us were too determined and too ruthless to obtain our goals to really be friends.  Ben was different.  He was now dead.

I had thought about letting Max off of the hook.  Letting it go.  She was laughing and enjoying herself right then because Simone was having fun with the new people she was meeting.  Max was deep inside of herself mourning her loss.  I knew the feeling.  Max didn't know that she had been dealing with Topaz and not Terran for the last couple of weeks.  Terran couldn't take the pain of losing the man she loved best.

But Zack was on the phone upstairs, raging at me for not telling him what I was planning on doing.  He could be dealt with.  I had a score to settle, and he didn't know it, but he was a pawn in my game as well.  That was the best kind of ally.  He thought he was in charge, but he didn't know shit.  One last look at Max, and then I hardened my heart against her.  Last time pays for all baby sister.  Don't you remember anything from Manticore?  It was okay if you didn't.  I was here with a little refresher course for you.


	22. Phoned-In Planning

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you goddamn bitch!"

"Nice to hear from you too sweet thing," I replied to Zack's raging greeting.  I sat down in my chair and propped my feet up on my desk.  This was going to be the interesting part to see if he would cooperate with me.  He better.  If not then all of this was going to go to waste.  Well, maybe I could figure a way around it, but it was going to be difficult.  After all, how was I supposed to talk to Logan about how bad I was and how I was going to corrupt Max?

"You took her," Zack said coldly.  If he were here then I probably would be in serious physical trouble.  I could hold my own against him usually, but in that kind of rage, I might be in trouble.

"As usual Zack, your deduction skills are only eclipsed by your bedroom skills," I replied teasingly.

"The great whore couldn't pull off nailing Cale, huh?" he taunted me.  "All that big talk.  How did you get her out of Seattle?"

"And I thought the whole point was to get her out of Seattle," I reminded him, ignoring his insults.  I needed his cooperation for now.  He didn't know the rest of the story.  He'd get his for all of the little insults later.

"For what, a vacation?" he asked furiously.  "She'll be back here and even more entrenched then ever after dealing with you."

I laughed softly, enjoying this.  Zack was normally so confident, so in control.  Seeing him flailing about was a pleasant change.  "Zack, darling, Max is here because she caught Logan in bed with another woman."  His stunned silence had me choking back laughter.

"But…you said that you…"

I decided to explain a little more.  "No, if you'll remember, I said that Logan would have an affair.  I never said with whom.  You assumed.  And we know what happens when you assume."

For a moment I caught a flicker of respect and admiration in his voice.  "You got her away from Cale."  Then it hardened again.  "You should have told me."

I sighed.  "Zack, I know you far too well.  There would be no way you would have let me take her to New Orleans, and there's no way to insure they stay away from each other unless she's here.  Logan has no idea why she left."

"What did you do?" he asked, the respect back in his voice.  He knew I was trained in strategy and planning just as he was.  I don't think he knew how to adapt it to real life like I did.

"I set things up for you to complete the kill," I replied.  He didn't respond, waiting for me to say more.  Zack knew I would tell him eventually after I was done playing.  "See, he has no idea that he was drugged and put to bed by a sweet little thing that looked like Max.  And he doesn't know that Max had to go back to his apartment later.  All he knows is that Max is gone."

"You are the biggest bitch that ever walked the face of this planet," he said.  High praise from Zack.  "But she's going to calm down and want to see him again."

"And that, my darling, is why you are going to complete the mission," I replied, taking my feet off of the desk and sitting up straight.  "See honey, I admit that you are nothing short of a brilliant military leader, but you don't know shit about men and women.  Logan will track Max down and talk to her, and she might just believe him and go back to their little love nest.  But you're going to make sure that Logan doesn't ever want to talk to Max again."

I paused there.  I could almost feel Zack wanting to ask how, but not wanting to let on that he was clueless.  It was funny in a demented sort of way.  It was also what I was counting on.  If he really did understand, then he would already know that I was not exactly as I appeared to be.  Selflessly helping Max despite what she had done was not in my personality.  Zack saw what he wanted to see, because he wanted it to be true.  He was seeing what he thought were the results of the game.  He didn't know.  The game was just beginning.

"No," he said sharply.  "I'll be there in a couple of days to get her away from you."

"Very well," I replied airily.  He had to say that to save face.  He wasn't going to ask for my plan.  "That's your choice of course.  And when Logan calls, she'll go running."

"She hates him now.  Max can't stand to be betrayed."

"Never underestimate the power of a woman's love.  It overcomes all.  Especially good judgment and common sense."  I gave him a moment to let that sink in.  He knew that already from Max's behavior with Logan before.  "The deal is that Logan shouldn't ever want to talk to Max again.  Her pride won't let her call, and if his pride doesn't let him make the call, then it's over.  All you have to do is show up and ask where Max is.  Find out that I was there.  Say a few things about me.  I'm such a bad influence, you know.  Max abandoned his precious work just so she can go out and have a good time."

"His work is his weak spot," Zack mused.

"And we talked about her coming here for fun several times," I added.  "It's nothing but fun here from what they heard.  And once Logan reads that letter, well, it's all over then."

"Letter?" Zack blurted before he could contain himself.

"Honey, out of all of us, who can copy handwriting the best?" I asked.  I didn't need a reply.  He knew.  "Tomorrow morning, our dear savior of all that is underprivileged is going to get a letter from Max telling him that she can't take the stress anymore.  She had a fun, unrestricted life before, and being with me reminded her of that.  She's tired of ending up covered in mud when she could be out dancing and partying."

"That isn't going to keep her from going back to Seattle," Zack pointed out.  I think he was more than slightly impressed by my sheer deviousness.

"No, sweetheart, you're going to do that," I replied.  "You're going to be the knight in shining armor.  You're going to show up here in a few days and act all self-righteous about how you knew Logan was scum.  You needed to talk to Max, and when she wasn't home, you went to Logan's, and there was some girl there that looked like her, doing something homey.  Be creative.  I know you can when it's worth it to you.  She's going to get upset, and that's when I'll let you know what happened.  Then it's up to you.  I step out, and you comfort her.  Tell her you're still there for her.  You still care.  You won't abandon her.  Tell her what she wants to hear right then.  I know you remember psy ops training."

"And then you encourage her to leave with me," he said, figuring out the rest of the plan.  Impressive for Zack.  He actually used intuition for once.  Not enough, but any more and that would ruin the surprise.  "She'll have been there a few days and you'll use them to get her in the right frame of mind to go somewhere else and start over."

"More or less," I replied.  "Depends on if you want me to have her willing to start over in a new place, or start over with you.  That's two very different trains of thought there, Zack.  What do you want to hear her say?  That she wants to be in a different city?  Or she wants to be with you?"

"I think I'll just want her away from you," he growled.  I almost laughed.  He had no idea how easy he was making this.

"Why?" I teased.  "Scared I'll seduce her before you can?"

"You're not that good."

"Maybe not.  But, I did get her out of Seattle in two weeks and you've been trying for months."  My voice changed to a sensual purr.  "You know Zack, I do so love a challenge.  Ever had a threesome before?  I guarantee it'll be an experience you'll never forget."

"Just make sure she's ready to leave," he snapped, and slammed down the phone.  I hung up the phone and rubbed my temples, trying to coax the headache that was forming into going back to wherever it had been hiding earlier.  Hanging up the phone.  How infantile.  That was Zack though.  Always had to get in the last word.  Oh well.  It was the last laugh that counted.  And that was all mine.


	23. Last Call

Two days later I received a call from Zack. I wasn't sure if I would actually get a call from him and find out exactly what went down with him and Logan, but after he explained things, I at least understood what was going on, even if I didn't have all of the details. Logan was still a bit of a wild card. Max was easy to predict, but he might do something unexpected, like show up here. I was going to have to be prepared if he did. The tricky part was that I wasn't sure which route to take. If I stressed to hard that he was scum and she needed to dump him, they might get suspicious, but I certainly couldn't push her to forgive him either. Maybe my luck would just hold for a bit and I would be able to get her to Zack without any further issues. I had enough of those as it was.  
  
It was my turn to be teased with information. Damn him. He knew how much I wanted to hear about what happened. Sometimes Zack showed a glimmer of a sense of humor within that soldier-boy shell. This was one of those times, and he was using it rather harshly against me. I'd have to get him back later for that. If he'd ever speak to me again later, that was. I rather hoped so. He was just a pawn in the game. Of anyone, he would understand that sometimes, friendly fire had to be taken in order to complete a mission.  
  
"Cale's no longer a problem," Zack said confidently. I didn't realize until then that I was holding my breath. I hated depending on other people, but if I had to pick someone to take care of a problem, it would be Zack. As long as he didn't have to be intuitive and make leaps of judgment that is. Simple and straightforward, that was the Zack I knew.  
  
I was in my office, and promptly forgot about the paperwork that was on my desk when he said that. I leaned back. "I knew you could do it. What did you say? What did he say?" Okay, so I was a little eager. I had done a lot of planning, and I deserved to know.  
  
He paused, teasing me cruelly. There were times when his own cat DNA was obvious. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "Your letter took care of most of it. I just finished him off. He's no longer a factor in the equation."  
  
I closed my eyes, wishing he were there so that I could slap the shit out of him. "Zack…" I said warningly. "Don't make me send her back."  
  
I could almost feel the immediate blaze of anger, and then surprise of all surprises occurred. He actually realized that I was teasing. I was not going to undo all of my planning over this. "I was watching him and showed up the night he got the letter," he said, and there was that note of just plain meanness there. "He had a bottle of whisky. We…bonded over a couple of shots," he sneered.  
  
I laughed. "And I bet his opinion of me is just as high as yours is, huh?"  
  
He let out a little snort. "He was babbling about being fooled by your abused-little-girl routine. Said a bunch of crap about how you suffered on the streets. Then he called you a hedonistic little whore, just like Max. Almost fell out of his wheelchair after that."  
  
"Fell or was punched out?" I teased. I had to ask. Logan had just besmirched Precious Max's honor after all.  
  
"I didn't need to hit him," Zack replied. "Your letter had given him all of the low blows required."  
  
I sighed contentedly. "Just tell me he's going to remember your conversation one he sobers up."  
  
"He will," Zack assured me. "I made sure that he only had enough to get drunk, not trashed. It was a pathetic enough sight as it was."  
  
"I'm sure it was," I said, imagining the scene. Zack, firm and tall as always with Logan, drunk and slobbering all over the table with a bottle and a couple of glasses between them. I did so wish that I could have been there to see that. It was Logan's fault though. If he hadn't been dancing (well, as much as he could in a wheelchair) around Max, then she would never have doubted his integrity and left the door open for suspicion and doubt. Maybe they subconsciously wanted someone like me to come in and ruin what they thought were their lives. Who cared? I had set out to do this, and it was quite pleasing to see it come together so seamlessly.  
  
"Now, can you wait until Sunday morning to get here?" I asked. It was Monday. That gave me only a few days to do what I had to, but that should be enough. "I know you're eager to get her out of here, and trust me, I want her gone, but she's not quite ready." I used my best submissive tone with Zack. The one that said that I understood that he was in charge and that I would do as he said. "If you'll just give me this week, then she's going to be thinking about leaving, and after we talk a bit more, she'll be ready to take off with you."  
  
Zack thought about it, weighing the possibilities. He wanted her now, but he understood that patience and time was of the essence here. He couldn't rush things as much as he wanted to get her away from me. He was worried about my influence as well. We both knew that. He knew that I was a manipulative bitch. It was why he liked me.  
  
"I'll be there when I get there," he finally said noncommittally. Damn him. If he showed up Saturday, I was totally fucked. And not in the way I liked either. Late Saturday night, it might still work, but chances were that there would be a hell of a lot more problems then. Namely, Zack deciding to tear apart whoever was fucking Max at the time. I could deal with most messes he could cause, but that would be very bad for business.  
  
"You always do," I said, not letting him know that I was not happy with him. I grinned. "But I will say that I think she's having a good time here. She was just saying earlier that this was just the vacation that she needed, and she's really enjoying being at the club and spending time with the girls." I could almost feel him digesting that, tearing it apart and looking for hidden meanings. What meanings could that be? I wanted him to remember that later, and I knew he would.  
  
"Yeah. Okay," he said, not sounding pleased at all. Most people wouldn't have noticed a change in tone at all, but I knew Zack. He had a grunt for all occasions.  
  
"I'll see you Sunday," I said, still smiling. "Bye-bye."  
  
He gave me his goodbye grunt and then hung up.  
  
As I hung up the phone, even the paperwork on my desk wasn't annoying like it usually was. I loved my club, but there were a lot of shit details that I would much prefer to do without, and I was two weeks behind thanks to that dumb bitch downstairs. My trip to Seattle was only supposed to be a few days. So much time and effort being spent on her and I was the only one that was really going to be able to enjoy it. Oh well. I was the one that counted in this game.  
  
I started trying to sift the paperwork back into manageable piles when I knock interrupted me. Fuck. I was never going to get this shit done. I had a club to run, brutal revenge to plot with lives to destroy, and tax papers to fucking deal with. What the hell did people want from me?  
  
"Come in," I called out. No matter what, my top priority was still going to have to be the club and the girls. Without them, well, there really wasn't much to me then.  
  
Max poked her head in. She was smiling, and looked like she had just been laughing about something or the other. Enjoy it while you can sweetheart. You had a week of smiling left to go.  
  
"Simone, honey, what are you up to?" I asked brightly, hiding my annoyance easily.  
  
"Ju and MTV wanted to show me some hot spots," she replied. "You want to hang?"  
  
I sighed. Hang her maybe. "I'd love to honey, but I'm a little buried right now," I said indicating the papers all over my desk. "And with everything, I really need to handle this." It was probably the most serious that she had heard me sound since we had made it to New Orleans.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, her playfulness wilting.  
  
"It's nothing," I said, trying to keep from laughing. It was like dangling a string in front of a kitten. "Just…trying to deal with some things."  
  
She plopped down in the chair in front of my desk. "S'up?" she demanded.  
  
"It's…its just…well, you know how I told you about Lydecker showing up?" I said hesitantly. She nodded. I had told her he came in and tore the place up looking for Ben. I didn't tell her about my little moment with him in my office. She would not have been able to handle that. To be honest, I still had a hard time believing that I did that with him. I wasn't sure if I was proud of myself or ashamed.  
  
"Son of a bitch had the club raided by the cops afterwards, just to put a scare into me about what would happen if I dared to disobey him," I confessed.  
  
"Bastard," Max muttered, her face hardening. No love lost there.  
  
"And then right after that, I had to leave, and…well, business isn't exactly doing very well," I said, pointing to some figures on the papers in front of me. "See? The last couple of weeks have been way off." They were, but not as bad as I was saying. Now that I was back, it would pick up again and I would be fine in a couple more weeks. The girls were still making their tips and I had enough cash to survive a few bad months, much less weeks.  
  
Max blinked. "Place was jumping the last couple of nights," she commented.  
  
I smiled wanly. "Not nearly what it should have been. Trust me, people are not coming in like they used to. When a club gets raided and the owner leaves town, people get scared and don't want to show up."  
  
Max looked down for a moment. I knew what she was thinking. It was her fault. I had stayed too long in Seattle to be with her, and now my club was suffering for it. Aww… did Miss Perfect feel bad for fucking up my life? My heart was just bleeding.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said, reassuringly patting her hand. "And don't think it's your fault either. I'm the one that chose to stay in Seattle. I'll figure out how to get this place whipped back into shape. Now go out and have some fun. You're here to get away from problems, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, giving me a crooked little smile. "But sisters worry about each other, right?" She paused. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
I pretended to think for a second. "Ever think about dancing?" I asked, almost facetiously.  
  
She blinked. "Like here? I…I don't think I could do that."  
  
I shrugged. "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful. You have no idea what kind of a crowd we could draw in."  
  
I knew she didn't like the idea, but she asked anyways. "We?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I was going to have to get up on stage to get some of the old-timers back. They'll come for me, I'm sure. But since everyone around is thinking that we're sisters, that whole "sister" deal will draw them in like flies." I stopped and waved my hand dismissively.  
  
She didn't say anything. I waved my hand dismissively. "I'm just thinking out loud," I said quickly. "You know, just batting around lots of ideas. Half an hour ago, you would have heard about the chocolate syrup fight on stage. Now you get out of here, and I'll meet you guys for dinner before the club opens."  
  
Max grinned, and then laughed. "Well, maybe if it was a caramel fight, I would be in," she joked. I had to laugh at that. She paused thoughtfully. "Well, I got to bounce before they go and send up a search party."  
  
"Later, honey."  
  
Max trotted out of the office, and I sat there for a long minute staring at the closed door. She would do it. She was going to think it over, and then really start feeling guilty. After all, had she not killed Ben, I wouldn't have stayed so long, and caused so many problems. There I was, helping her get over it selflessly and she was repaying me with causing my life to go up in smoke. What a bad sister she was being. And it wasn't like I was asking her to go into the back rooms. Hell, it wasn't like it was even Max that would do it. It was Simone St. Claire. She was a wild party girl. Why not shake it a little and help her sister out? It was only right.  
  
Of course it was only right.  
  
And so was the little drink we would have before then. A celebration drink of sorts when we saw how packed the club was. I was going to be so happy. As a matter of fact, I'd make the drinks myself. And after her drink, Max was going to be very happy as well. She would be so happy, she probably wouldn't remember most of the night. A lot of noise and talk and movement, but not the real action. Remember it or not, there would be a lot of her action going around.  
  
I had the powder in my desk drawer. Alcohol would enhance the drugs effect enough to disorient even Max. I knew how much it took to work on me, and we weren't that much different physically. By the time Zack showed up Sunday morning, I would have plenty of video of Max in the back rooms with a dozen different guys. His precious, pure Max on camera, flinging off her clothes and then fucking like the whore he had called me so many times.  
  
Would he take her away anyways just to prove that I didn't win my little game?  
  
Hell yes. Zack always wins.  
  
Would he talk to her about her wild night?  
  
Hell no. Zack doesn't do feelings.  
  
Would he think about it?  
  
Fuck yeah. Zack was the definition of brooding. It's just him.  
  
Would he be able to stay with her?  
  
Fuck no. In the end, it would grate on him too much. He'd always remember her pleasuring the other men. Her laughter and smiles as she enjoyed their attention. The fact they had her long before he could. And in the end, there she would be. In some city a million miles from where she had been. Alone. And always wondering what the hell happened.  
  
Last call pays for all. 


	24. Saturday

Max was the one that mentioned dancing that night at dinner. MTV choked on her gumbo when Max said that she had been thinking about it. She had looked at Max with those big pleading eyes and asked if she was serious. Max had just shrugged. Then it was my turn to mention it. Ju agreed that the club hadn't been packed the last couple of weeks like it had been before, and by dessert; we were planning the Sister Saturday. It was almost too easy. Not that I was going to complain about getting some relief in the tension department, but such things did leave me a little suspicious. I was just being nervous. That wasn't something I was used to feeling, and I must say, I didn't like it one bit.  
  
It was all over the club that night. I didn't have to say a word. They were all going to get the chance to not only see me in one of my rare performances, but it was going to be the first time that most of them could remember seeing me share the stage with someone else. And there was Simone. Nobody had ever seen her dance despite begging her to do so. Several regulars had stopped me that night and asked if it was true. I told them yes and they all swore they were going to be there. With friends. Lots of them. I laughed and said that if they all did as promised, I was going to have to have Renee come in and help out at the bar. They howled and swore to bring enough to warrant Renee. Renee was a hooker that could mix drinks. She got along well with Chris. He didn't even mind splitting the tips. Since she was usually topless the whole time, even with splitting the tips, he tended to make more money when she was there.  
  
And things did progress that week. During the day, Max practiced a few times. There wasn't a soul in the room that didn't want to toss her down and go for a quickie after seeing her slink all over the stage. I recognized a lot of the moves. She had used them in sneaking in and out of places. On stage, they were mysterious and sensual. Privately, we were working out a routine together that would have Vic thinking that he might take a quick walk on this side of the street. Whatever I thought about Max, she had some moves, and I almost regretted that she wasn't going to be able to be around for a while.  
  
It was tempting to seduce her myself. If I got her a little drunk or stoned before the performance, I knew that I would be able to pull it off. That would be something for Zack to walk in on. Might even be better than what I had planned. I was willing to place my money that he would join us. He liked being Captain Asshole, but he was also a man, and there were precious few that wouldn't respond to the sight of two beautiful women making love...or a reasonable facsimile of that.  
  
On the plus side, I hadn't heard a thing from Zack. I usually knew when he was watching the club, and I wasn't getting that feeling. I could only hope that my luck would hold out a little longer and that he would stay away until Saturday. If he did, then that would confirm everything he felt for Max. He was so fucking desperate to have her that he would even listen to me to get a chance. That was all I needed to know for sure that my plan was going to work. He would take her. Wouldn't keep her, but if he did, then that would ruin all my careful planning. And what was the fun in that.  
  
The week didn't drag like I thought it would. But days never do when I get back from a trip. Hell, only for a few hours after sunrise does time ever run the risk of dragging in this city anyways. Anyone who claims to be bored in New Orleans is either overly religious or recently deceased. I say recently because as anyone here knows, the ghosts know how to liven up a party faster than anyone else around here.  
  
Saturday dawned hot and muggy. Typical day in New Orleans really. The morning air was still and by nightfall, everyone would be a sticky mess. There's something about the heat. For some people it drugs them and makes them lethargic. For others, it's sensual, stimulating. The body seems to open up, releasing the musky smells of sex and lust. Something about being hot and wet that makes people just want to get down and start fucking. Bad for the people trying to save souls, but great for my business. Even better for the personal business I had to do tonight.  
  
Max and I got to the club early that morning like we had been since she had been here. She had started talking the night before that maybe she should be getting back to Seattle. Next week sometime, maybe. I asked her if she really thought she was ready to go back and face everything. She had shrugged and said that she couldn't keep hiding down here like she had been. Having a different name and persona had been great, and she didn't want me to be upset or think she was ungrateful, but she did have a life to get back to. That worried me. She was supposed to be ready to think about a new life somewhere else. But she had more than Logan in Seattle. She had friends that she missed. She wouldn't admit to it, but she even missed that two-bit job hustling packages for Normal.  
  
Things would be different after tonight, I reminded myself. It would be different once Zack was here. She was still thinking of this as a vacation. Tomorrow she was going to wake up and Zack would be here asking her to leave with him and be with him. I was going to tell Zack that she needed to be asked, not ordered to go with him. I was going to risk a major ass-kicking, but all that was needed was to tell him that those other men with Max had asked, not ordered, and she was certainly responding to them. It was going to be a delicate situation, but in a strange way, I was looking forward to the challenge. Not since I had taken over the club had I used such planning and strategy and I must say that felt good to stretch the mental muscles in that way.  
  
Everything went just with the routine that it always did. I spent the early part of the morning taking care of the paperwork and books and Max helped get the club ready for that night. She was nervous as hell, and I couldn't blame her on that. I had been nervous my first time too, but it was so worth it. I didn't know if she was capable of getting the high off of dancing that I did, or if she would be able to with those drugs perking through her system, but I didn't care much either way. This was the means to an end for us both.  
  
Girls started showing up to get their costumes ready. Chris walked in with Ruby, smiling at laughing with each other. They had started dating while I was gone. Sweet. He was one man that wouldn't think of being abusive to her. He started making sure the bar was prepped for the night, checking stock, seeing what needed to be ordered while she went off to do what she needed to do to get ready as a warm up act before the main event. Everyone was excited, making it seem almost like a holiday festivity of some sort. We talked and played and laughed and all I could think was how grateful I was that the tension was coming to an end tonight. As fun as it had been, I was tired of playing the games. I wanted to get back to my life, this life and have time to really mourn Ben and move on eventually. A matter of hours and Max would be gone and Zack and I was willing to bet every reminder of Terran would go as well once they were gone. That I looked forward to more than anything.  
  
The doors opened right as the old clock behind the bar chimed the hour, and glory be, men were already waiting to enter. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that. This was going to be one of the best nights ever at The Treasure Chest. I didn't recognize half of the faces streaming through the door, and that was even better to me. New patrons were the best. I was already circulating around the crowd, chatting with the regulars that I knew and introducing myself to their friends that they had convinced to come with them for the first time. The bar was doing boom business, especially when Renee started doing her patented "boob shots". She would let the liquor pour down the top of her breast, and get it right in the glass. For some reason, the men ordering it didn't care in the slightest if some of the liquor they were paying for got wasted. The tip jar was going to be overflowing on the bar tonight, that was for sure. Music was pumping, the dancers were having fun on stage and by the time the sun's last lingering rays dipped below the horizon, the place was already jumping like the party to end all parties was going on inside.  
  
I finally made it backstage where it was just as much of a madhouse. Max and I were due on soon and I needed to get my hair and makeup ready and costume on. We had really stressed about costumes since Max didn't want to go through having her barcode removed. It took some experimenting, but we finally found the right makeup to cover hers up and I had done that earlier in the privacy of my office. Our costumes were matching draperies of a diaphanous material that was almost, but not quite see through. It was going to be so hot to slowly peel the layers off of each other as we danced around the stage. After watching the practice runs, Vic confirmed that if anything was going to make him take a walk on the straight side, that would pretty much do it. Highest praises coming from him.  
  
One good thing about short hair is that it's easy to fix. A little gel, a little mousse and it's flipped around and doing looking sexy curling around my face. Max had her hair in curls, pulled back on the sides to give her a sexy-innocent appearance. It worked well on her. Makeup was much heavier than I normally wore, but that was needed for the stage so that all the features could be made out. Some of the girls like to add some lipstick or other kind of makeup to their nipples to make them really dark and stand out, but I didn't have that problem. My body was, in every way, absolutely perfect.  
  
There was just one more little thing to take care of. I grabbed Max and hauled her to the back of the room and unlocked a small cabinet. "See, there's this little tradition I have," I explained. I pulled out a bottle of hundred-year-old scotch and two glasses. It was still half full. "I got this when I took over and I always have one drink before going out. Tonight, for the first time, I share."  
  
Max grinned and took the glass I was offering her. She was so busy smiling at me that she didn't notice that the glass I handed her was slightly damp on the inside. I had slipped away earlier and carefully painted the powder onto the side of the glass and the bottom. And then I poured the scotch and it was dissolved immediately.  
  
She held up her glass. "To sisters," she said softly. I smiled and hefted my glass.  
  
"Miss Topaz!" Miranda yelled, her voice cutting across the dressing room. The volume in the room dropped. When Miranda called for me, nobody interrupted. Still, her timing really sucked here. I paused in my toast with Max and looked over my shoulder as the little girl bopped over to me. Fuck. Max wasn't going to drink until I did.  
  
"Excuse me for a second," I said, putting down my glass. I couldn't be mad at the girl, it was her job, but goddamn, couldn't she just wait three more seconds before interrupting me?  
  
I walked over to her and kneeled down. "Now what is so important that it can't wait until after I'm done?" I asked.  
  
"There's a guy looking for you," she said. I blinked. A guy? She knew Zack. She would have told me it was my "friend."  
  
"Lots of guys look for me," I said, my tone letting her know that she better have more information than just that.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "I'd give you his name if he would have told me," she said, sounding frustrated. "He just said that he wanted to see you, and I told him that you were real busy and then he said to tell you that he was looking for Terran and Max. He's in a wheelchair if that helps."  
  
For a second, I couldn't breathe. This was not happening. Couldn't be. Please don't tell me this was happening. And Miranda hadn't been talking quietly when she gave me the message. Why would she? She was used to shouting over the noise. Oh God. I looked over my shoulder. Max's eyes were wide, her face paled slightly. I would have to go with, she heard. Fix this. Got to fix this. Just breathe. Fix it.  
  
I got up and was over at Max's side in a second. "Stay here," I ordered. "I'll get rid of the bastard. You don't need to hear any of his pathetic "I was drunk" excuses or "I really love you" lies. I'll have his ass tossed out, I promise."  
  
Her chin came up. "No," she said coldly, her beautiful mouth turned into a sneer. "I wanna hear his lame-ass excuses. And then I'll kick his ass out myself." She brushed by me and I almost started laughing with relief. Oh, sweet Jesus, I was good. The more Logan denied it, the more confused he seemed to be, the more she was going to think it was a lie. I followed her out anyways. This was not a conversation I was going to let get away from me.  
  
I ran out from the dressing room and there was Logan, sitting by the bar expectantly, knowing that what he had told my little one was going to have us running. His eyes raked down Max in her skimpy costume, devouring every detail of her body. And that was when every hair on my neck stood up. He wasn't looking like he was confirming something that was Zack had told him was obviously true. He didn't look disgusted at seeing Max parading around like that. A little lust, yes, but not what he should be looking like, thinking that the love of his life had decided that being a stripper was more fun than him.  
  
"Let me guess," Max sneered when she walked up to him. "It wasn't like that, huh? She didn't mean anything to you? It was my fault for being a female fog bank? Heard all them lines before from Darren, okay, so just keep 'em and get back to Seattle." His eyes flicked to me and then back to her. I did not like this. Whatever was going on in his brain was not good. I had overestimated his sense of morals obviously. I was not going to underestimate anything else from him. And why wasn't he confused? It was like...like he knew what Max had seen.  
  
"How about your sister set us both up for a fall," he said conversationally. Max blinked. I didn't hesitate.  
  
"You pretentious bastard," I snapped. "You get busted with your fuck of the week and it's my fault? Oh, I get it. If I hadn't of lost my earring, then she would have never know." I gave him my best look of disgust, one that usually had people immediately pleading for forgiveness. He didn't flinch.  
  
"I know how you really got this club," he murmured. "I know what you are capable of. No wonder you and Ben were such perfect mates."  
  
Max gave me a sideways glance. So what if he knew. So fucking what. I could make it sound much less worse than it really was. But I would prefer that this wasn't discussed in front of everyone.  
  
"Storage room," I snapped and then cut through the crowd, Max and Logan following. Max was going to believe what her eyes had told her. Play on that. I was getting back my equilibrium. No need to panic. Just play the situation, let Max explode and then let her consent to throwing him out. That was all. No more was needed. Let the hand play out.  
  
We went into the storage room and I spun around, my eyes blazing at Logan, my entire air that of someone who was full of righteous anger. "Fine," I snapped. "You want to come in here and threaten me? You think I am going to let my sister go back to a man that runs around on her because I am afraid of what he might say to her? Fuck you, Logan. Max means more to me than that."  
  
I looked over at Max defiantly. "I don't know why I didn't tell you," I said, my voice taking on a slightly pleading note. "I was embarrassed, scared of what you might think of me. You see...two men were sent to take out the man I got the club from. I told you that. But if I had let them, then I wouldn't have gotten it signed over to me. So I took them out first and Frankie ran off and made nice with his wife so her daddy forgave him. All I can say is that I was very young and thought I was doing the right thing at the time."  
  
Logan damn near snarled at the sympathy in Max's eyes. She looked at him coldly. "At least she feels bad for what she did. Don't even try passing the blame around. I was there. I saw you. I told you the chair didn't matter to me, but you still couldn't get past it. Guess what. What I saw got me past you." She turned her back on him and glanced at me. "Will you please do my a favor and have his skinny white ass tossed out of here?"  
  
"Gladly," I purred, taking a step towards him.  
  
Logan glared at me and reached into the black leather satchel on the side of the chair. "You might want to read this first," he said conversationally to Max's back. "I have a feeling this would be the first time you read this letter you wrote to me."  
  
I froze. Max turned around, confusion on her face. Logan smirked at me. "I didn't write jack to you," Max said, trying to still be angry.  
  
"Then you will be interested," he said, holding it up. "You told me how you were sick of always having to be responsible and missed the carefree life you had before meeting me. And then Zack showed up and told me what kind of influence she was and that you were probably gone for good being the same little whore that she was."  
  
Max blinked. "Goddamn," I managed to get out. "No wonder you're so good. That's the best damn story I've heard in a long time. Is this when the wicked step-sister gets a bucket of water thrown on her and the white knight runs off with the princess?"  
  
He glared at me. "You only made two mistakes," he said with a harsh smile. "The first one is forgetting about Original Cindy." He looked back at Max. "I finally broke down and went to your apartment. I was worried about you and she reared back and called me everything but a white crippled boy for hurting her boo. And that's when I found out what you had seen and everything started to make sense."  
  
I almost laughed. I really did. In all my planning, it was Logan I had seen as the wild card. The one thing I had to be careful about. It had never been him though. He was under my control. Had been from the start. It was never him. It was the one person who had loved Max unconditionally from the start and the person that she would confide in no matter how painful. Original Cindy. Oh shit.  
  
"Max," he said, almost pleading. "I fell asleep at my computer the night you left. I was working and then I was suddenly exhausted. You know I do that. How many times have you teased me about it? But that morning I woke up in bed. I thought I had to have gotten there on my own, but after what Cindy said, it made sense. I wasn't tired, but ended up waking up in my own bed. And that's when everything, the letter, Zack's visit, the things Terran had so delicately said. It all fell into place. We had all been played and she was the puppet master."  
  
"No," Max whispered. She looked at me desperately. "You wouldn't do that to me."  
  
"She did it to the woman that killed her lover."  
  
"He's lying," I whispered weakly. My eyes met Max's evenly. All of the acting I ever did in my life before was nothing to the sincerity that I had to put into this. "I don't know why he's doing all this, trying to hurt you with me. Maxie, I swear, as much as I loved Ben, I understood why you had to do what you did. It hurts, yes, but not to the point where I would try and destroy my own sister. He just said how the first thing he thought was the worst about you. Now he's here with a phony letter to back up what he thought you were going to do."  
  
"I did believe it," Logan admitted in a smooth voice, but there was a glitter in his blue eyes that said he had the trump card as he reached into the leather bag on the side of his chair. If that bitch Lazlos gave me had talked then I was going back to Seattle and...  
  
He pulled out a coffee cup. The cup that I had dumped the Di-Ni into. "Mistake number two. You know why Di-Ni is used as a date rape drug?" he asked coldly. "Not only is it colorless and odorless, it leaves no residue on the glass." The triumph in his eyes made me swallow. What the fuck had I overlooked? "But you used it in porcelain. And it does leave a residue there." He flipped over the cup so that we could see the inside. The outside was a light gray, but the inside was a mottled blue color. "Next time you decide to drug someone," he continued in that same deadly voice, "make sure you know what chemicals react to what surfaces."  
  
Both of us looked over at Max. She was pale, staring at him and then me back and forth, not sure whom to trust. And for once, I had no idea what to say to make things go my way. And Logan, damn him to hell and back, got in there first.  
  
"Max," he said in a much gentler tone. "You know me. She doesn't. She thought she could trick us and keep us apart, but she doesn't know either of us. Once I thought about it, there would be no way you would take off like that. If you didn't want to do things for me anymore, you would just say so or stop coming around, but you wouldn't abandon the people you love. And Max, you know me. Would I be sleeping with a prostitute or trying to save her and her widow mother and orphaned brothers and their puppy?"  
  
Max let out something between a sob and a laugh and I knew. I lost. Plain, simple and cruel. I lost. No matter what I said now, I lost. No. No, no, no! I was not going to lose and I didn't care what was going to have to happen to make that work. She didn't want to leave Logan. Fuck that. Rage suffused every corner of my body, filling my mind with a red fog. What in the fucking hell did he have over her that would make him chase her and her to come back. To want to come back to him. No. Fuck no. She wasn't going to win like that. She was going to live without Logan and I didn't care what the cost was going to be.  
  
I attacked. One move straight across the room bypassing Max and going for Logan. I had the advantage on her and for the second she was stunned, I was right there, hands going for his throat...  
  
And then I was shoved backwards easily, flung into the wall like a doll being tossed away by angry little girl. Zack. Bastard.  
  
"We've got to get out now," he ordered harshly. "All three, now!"  
  
This had nothing to do with the game. The expression on his face said that. This was...this was...  
  
And that's when the crashing and screaming and shouting started in the club. 


	25. End Game

At the first shouts, Zack looked at the door and then me. "Any other way out?" he asked quickly. I shook my head. There was no other way out. The air duct was far too small to squeeze anyone through. And it was getting louder, more frantic out there. Zack didn't have to say. There was only one thing that he would have ruined his chances of taking Max away for. Lydecker had come back to say hello.  
  
"Up the stairs," I said quickly. We were right beside the dressing room and there was a small staircase going up. Zack knew where they were. "Through my office window, run like hell."  
  
"Logan!" Max cried to Zack. Damn her. Was she willing to be caught in order to protect her little boyfriend? No need to ask that question. Stupid bitch had already done it before. She wouldn't consider thinking about herself first.  
  
"You're getting out of here now soldier," Zack snarled. One protest out of her and he would have knocked her out cold and dragged her off. Logan spoke up first.  
  
"I can go right out the front door with the rest of the people," he said. "I'll meet you right outside the east checkpoint and we can leave together." Please, someone get me a bucket so I wouldn't vomit on the floor. And a second one too for the look that Max gave him back.  
  
It was pandemonium in the main room of my club and I knew right then that there was going to be no recovering from this. Girls were screaming, being hauled out. Ruby's lip was bleeding. Oh God. Oh, no. I was not going to allow this to happen. I didn't give a damn what else was to come, but I wasn't going to lose everything in this. If it took Max getting away with murder, then so be it, but I wasn't going to lose everything. However, I couldn't say the same about Lydecker. There were some very important parts of his body that he was going to be losing very, very soon.  
  
Mostly because he was the one raiding my club. Again. For the second time, I had overlooked him as a factor in all of this and getting fucked hard over it. Bastard. There was no time to think about revenge and how to shut this down, only time to act. Max and Zack went for the stairs and I let them, heading to the main floor myself. They were going to get away; I had no doubts about that. But I had to try. For my girls, and myself, I had to try.  
  
I caught a glimpse of Logan leaving with the last of the customers out the door. It was insane. Soldiers everywhere. Guns. Shots. Glass breaking. Crying. Screaming. Blood. And then I was grabbed. TAC team. The black Kevlar suits that just screamed "I'm the bad guy in the action flick" didn't give them away nearly as much as the cheap cologne they all seemed to wear. Maybe it was assigned to them in basic training. Something to cover the smell of what sacks of shit they were. I didn't fight and suddenly Lydecker was there in front of me.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" he shouted, grabbing my hair ruthlessly, twisting it in his hand until it was at the point of ripping out.  
  
"Go fuck yourself," I hissed. A vicious blow snapped my head to the right. Oh, he wanted to play rough did he?  
  
"Last time, bitch," he growled.  
  
"So you're one of those freaks that can only get off on slapping someone around, huh? I taunted. You know, had I thought about it then, I might have really gotten pissed over the fact that the whole world seemed to be looking for Max and revolving around her. What the hell was I then, chopped liver?  
  
"My men have seen Max here," he snapped at me, ignoring my comments. He could afford to. I was willing to bet that none of his men even suspected our little moment in my office. "You've been protecting Ben's sister now that he's gone, haven't you? Tell me where she is and save yourself a lot of pain." Looks like we were going straight into a hard interrogation. Proper protocol to be expected? Denial first, followed by an admission. Why disappoint them with something they weren't expecting?  
  
"I hired a new dancer, Simone," I said, letting something resembling desperation color my tone. "That's the only new person around here." Another harsh slap. I doubted if Lydecker could hear, but I could hear noises from upstairs, slams and glass breaking and a whole hell of a lot of other noises that I shouldn't be hearing. It should be damn quiet because Max and Zack were long gone.  
  
I don't know what happened up there, I never asked and nobody ever volunteered an explanation. What I was willing to bet was that Max got tripped up in all of those layers of gauze and well, shit just happened from there. Zack wouldn't leave her. The TAC team got lucky for once and Zack wouldn't leave her. Godamn him. I would have thought that he of all of us would know to get rid of dead weight. But I couldn't say much. I was the one that had gone downstairs to give them the time to get away. I swear, try to be somewhat noble for once, and get fucked again. Ain't life just a bitch sometimes?  
  
They were taken downstairs. And there we were, all of us in that room. For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Zack and Max, overpowered, TAC personnel everywhere. Two holding me, not understanding what they had. It hit me. Lydecker didn't want me. Didn't even want to consider the possibility that I was anything but a regular woman who helped out a few X- 5's. I could walk from this. Let it happen and when they tried to take me away to "question" me about other X-5's I might know, I could escape. It wouldn't be a problem. They didn't know. And it would just mean the loss of dead weight and an annoyance to my life.  
  
Dead weight. Just dead weight. For a second, I suddenly understood how Max had felt that day in the woods with Ben. Manticore bearing down, no way to get them both out. Save yourself or die trying. There was just one tiny difference. I wasn't Max. As much as I hated her, as much as Zack annoyed me, I wasn't ever going to take the coward's way out. Max deserved to be miserable, but she didn't deserve Manticore. And Zack, for all his faults, he really did try to keep us safe. I couldn't do it. I couldn't just let them get taken. And I had a tiny spark of hope that could get Lydecker to simply walk away.  
  
One second I was calm and complacent in their arms, and the next second I was moving with blinding speed. The two guards never had a chance. My right arm whipped the first guard into the second. I spun, my leg lashing out in a vicious kick that slammed into one of them hard enough to hear bones in his back shattering. The second one had stumbled back under the weight of the first one and I was on him in a second, his neck cracking loudly as I snapped it easily.  
  
Other guards went to rush me, to subdue me, but I simply did a high back flip, landing on the bar and sitting down on it, crossing my legs playfully. I smiled, looking into Lydecker's shocked face. "Anyone want a drink?" I asked, my calm, arrogant words making the TAC team slow their approach. I smiled wider at Lydecker. "Well, 'Daddy'? I think you just might need one after this night. By the way, you want to smile for the camera over my shoulder? And in case you're wondering, *every* room in this building is under surveillance."  
  
I couldn't tell if it was rage or fear making his hands shake like that. I don't think it was lust, but what the hell, it might have been a little of that too. I was wearing practically nothing. But there was something else there too. Fear. For the first time maybe since we had escaped he was afraid of one of us. At our utter unpredictability and knowing that we might never be able to be under his control again. The fear that our little escapade in the office might have been taped was nothing compared to the fear that if I could hide myself so well that he didn't even intuit what I was, how in the hell was he going to catch the rest of us?  
  
Our eyes met and the battle of wills was on. The prize was in the middle: Max and Zack. And I was going to win. Had to win. I couldn't play to lose. Not this time. Please, one more time left for me, okay? For his part, Lydecker got his equilibrium back with frightening speed. Most men I knew would have been driven into a gibbering panic in a situation with this kind of intensity. Instead a thin pleasure lit his cold blue eyes. He was going to enjoy the game as much as I was. He might have been afraid, but he wasn't going to give himself away. Not now at any rate.  
  
I casually reached behind the bar, ignoring how half the TAC people in the room drew down on me as soon as I twitched. Had to stay calm and collected. Not a twitch to indicate how hard my heart was pounding in my chest. I picked up the drink that Chris or Renee had abandoned when the raid began and took a sip of it. Gin and tonic with a twist of lemon. Not my favorite by far, but it gave the appearance that I was going for. Cool and casual.  
  
"Sure nobody else wants something?" I asked pleasantly. "Bloody Mary's are the specialty of the house." I smiled charmingly. "Actually it's the only drink that I can make worth a damn." The TAC personnel were looking at me like I was nuts and I was willing to bet that only Lydecker and Zack got what I was doing. Just a twist on the psy-ops that we had been taught so very well.  
  
"You're too far outnumbered and they're going to pay," Lydecker said calmly. I rolled my eyes and made a jerk-off gesture.  
  
"My heart bleeds," I said dryly. "We both know that you're not going to touch me and since I have been spending the last few weeks trying to destroy precious Max's life, why should I give a fuck if you get her?" Max went pale at the confirmation of everything that Logan had told her. I normally didn't just casually reveal brilliant plans, as a matter of fact if this whole thing hadn't happened, I would still be denying it to her, but Lydecker had changed the rules. I had to seem like I didn't give a damn. If it had been just her, I might have been tempted to let her rot, but I wasn't going to get Zack killed as well. He was an asshole extraordinaire, but he had prevented us from getting killed at least. Besides, now that Ben was gone, he was the best lover around.  
  
My smile became cruel. "It's a draw 'Deck. You can't take them and leave me and we both know that the last thing you ever want is to take me in. Your men are loyal to you. They'll forget whatever you tell them to. But the second I show up at Manticore, your whole life ends and we both know it. Because I can fill in the audio however I want. The video will speak for itself." I took another drink, grateful for the warmth of the liquor as it hit my stomach and blossomed outward.  
  
There was a long moment of silence. It might have been five seconds; it might have been five minutes. I'll never know. What I did know was that Lydecker finally smiled. If I thought mine was cold and cruel, it didn't compare in the slightest to his. I wondered if he could see my hands start trembling. I wasn't bluffing; I would destroy him to his superiors. That's one thing about the military: you always have someone to answer to. But there was one little thing that I didn't know for sure. Did he want us back bad enough to destroy himself in the process? That smile alone made me think that he didn't. And for the first time, I was fucking terrified that I had really and truly lost it all.  
  
"Let them go," he ordered. It was a good thing I was sitting. I would have fallen on my cute little ass. Not even Zack could contain a look of momentary shock that we had won. I could almost hear the story that Lydecker was going to tell his people. I was a turncoat and this was my way of showing that I could get to the others. But I was playing a game, teasing him a little. Maybe getting Zack to know that he could trust me that I was still part of the soldier game. Who knew? If we were creative in the lies we could tell, it was because the master had taught us well. I had no doubt that he was full of ass-covering skills.  
  
One of the soldiers tentatively went up to Max and Zack and released them from the handcuffs. I slid off of the bar, still feeling unsteady under his cold blue gaze. He didn't like being tricked. I wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but I knew he had to be planning on a way to make me pay. I didn't see how since touching me would lead to his own destruction, but he wanted to anyways. Oh well. Too late to turn back the clock now.  
  
They were free. And that was when we got the righteous fuck out of there. 


	26. Suprises for All

I admit it. It was juvenile and embarrassing what we had to do to escape. Well, escape as in getting Max and Zack out of there. Here we were, three of the most sophisticated weapons that were ever created, with training that only CIA and special black ops units ever gets and we hotwire a small pickup truck to get them to the rendezvous point. The last time I had done that was when I was fourteen and that was only on a bet that I couldn't steal a car faster than this guy who claimed to be the best. He did manage to get in the car faster, but I had it started first. I would have left it, but the owner came out and started freaking out, so I had to take off, and you know how it goes.  
  
Still, it was still a rather silly feeling to be this old and stealing cars. But it did get the job done. They had to meet Logan and a car was the best way to get there. And I could return the car on my way back. Unless the cops decided to be cops for once and I ended up in another pursuit. If I had to ditch in the bayou again and go for a late-night swim I was going to be one pissed bitch.  
  
Max was silent for a few minutes when we took off. And then she had the nerve to ask, "You really set me up didn't you?" The hurt in her voice was disgusting. "Why, Terran? You know what happened! Why?"  
  
"My God Max," I sneered, "Are you really that innocent or just plain stupid? Look at everything you've done. You deserved everything you were going to get you little bitch."  
  
"Breaking up me and Logan wasn't going to get Ben back," she snapped. "Don't you think it killed me in the woods?" Her voice rose to a shout. "BUT YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM LONG AGO, YOU BITCH! I DIDN'T EVER HAVE TO GET PUT IN THAT SITUATION! YOU COULD HAVE SHUT THAT BITCH DOWN LONG AGO!"  
  
"Oh, that's right," I hissed. "Let's blame the world. God knows it's never precious Max's fault. Everyone else did it to her. She's not responsible for murder. Oh no, not her. She's too sweet and wonderful to hurt someone on purpose. May I remind you baby sister that I've seen you enjoy the taste of human blood before."  
  
"Stop it, both of you," Zack ordered harshly, driving through the streets rapidly. "It doesn't matter anymore." If he had kept his fucking mouth shut, then I would have been able to as well. But he didn't and maybe it was ordained to be that way.  
  
"Of course it doesn't matter to you that I didn't get what I wanted," I said bitterly. "You still have a shot at getting in her pants later on, just like you've been wanting all this time." I saw the alarm on his face but it didn't stop me. Only made me enjoy what I was saying and doing all the more. I addressed Max again, whose face was a study of horror at the thought of Zack wanting her in more than a brotherly way. "Why else was he helping me all this time? Don't worry though. Once Logan eventually drops you for a girl that he can really settle down with, Zack'll still be there, pitifully hanging on as ever. And he's pretty good in bed, so no great loss, right?"  
  
I was lucky that Max was sitting between us. If not, Zack would have put me out the window. That or just choked the life out of me right then and there. I really didn't give a damn. He had promised me that Logan was no longer a factor. He was supposed to take care of that and he hadn't. If he had kept his end of the deal, he would be leaving with Max to some new city as the sun rose. But no. H hadn't been able to complete the mission. If there was one thing that should have stuck from Manticore, it was that there was always a consequence for not finishing a mission.  
  
"Zack." she gasped.  
  
"You needed to be protected from what you were doing," Zack said quickly. "You were getting too careless, Max. It had to get shut down before.before." And it finally hit him. "What were you going to do tonight?" he asked carefully.  
  
Max looked at me harshly. "I don't know anymore," she said. "What was I going to do?"  
  
I thought about not telling her. I thought about letting it go. But since she had caused me all of this grief, the least I could get from her would be the look of pain and shock and betrayal. That was something I would be able to relish for years to come. "You wouldn't have remembered much of it," I finally said with a smile. "But after you realized what you had done, how many men and maybe even a few women had you last night, you would do anything to get out of New Orleans to escape what you had become. Even if it meant leaving with Zack and never going back to Seattle."  
  
She was shaking her head. "No way. I don't give a rat's ass what you would have said.never that. Ever."  
  
I let out an amused little laugh as we pulled up close to the rendezvous site. "Yes Max, you would have. Had Logan been a few seconds later and you had your drink, you would have." And then I moved faster than I ever had in my life to get out of the truck, Max coming after my ass, wanting blood this time.  
  
I was rather impressed with the variety of curses and vulgarities she managed to get out. We sparred for a few seconds until Zack broke in and shoved us apart, knocking us both to the ground easily. "Stand down!" he growled. His eyes raked me, knowing now that he had been just a pawn in all of this. "You're cut off, traitor," he said. "You're never going to see any of us again."  
  
I snorted. "Oh damn, you're not going to be running in trying to control my life every fifteen minutes? Only showing up when you want to get laid? Whatever shall I do?" I couldn't keep the disgust out of my voice. "You want to chase after her like a dog after a bitch in heat, that's your choice. But I don't need anything that pitiful around me anyways. You weren't ever there when I needed you. And now, I don't need you at all. So take your threats and shove them up your ass along with that big stick you already got shoved up there."  
  
The one thing about Zack was that he could do more with a look than most men could do with any number of words. He didn't give anything I had to say the dignity of a response. He shot me a look and anything else I had to say died right there on the tip of my tongue.  
  
"I'm going to get Logan," he said coldly. "Keep your mouth shut to her or you'll answer to me." For once I believed him. And for once I knew he would hurt me. The only problem was that I just didn't give a damn anymore. Come after me. The real damage would have already been done. I didn't say any of that to him. He had already slipped away like a ghost in the night.  
  
"There's something I would like you to do for me Maxie," I said calmly.  
  
The fury and disgust in her face was evident. "You think I owe you something after what you were trying to do to me?"  
  
I had to let out a little laugh. "If I thought we were now even, then that meant I felt bad for what I was doing. I don't. In any case, all I want is for you to stay away from any other X-5. Zack will, of course, have to make his own decisions about you, but don't look for any of the others or try to contact them.  
  
"Like I'm going to listen to you," she sneered.  
  
I rolled my eyes. She wanted it; she was going to get it. "You're poison, Max," I explained to her as if I was talking to a child. "See, you've been out of the loop for so long, you no longer think you're a transgenic trying to behave like a normal person, you actually think that you are normal. You've only cost Ben his life and nearly cost Zack's a few times as well. Lydecker knows about me now, and trust me, I do not like that one bit. How many others are you going to have to kill before you realize what both Zack and I already know? You're poison sweetheart. And poison always kills in the end."  
  
She snorted disdainfully. "Yeah, you're really one to talk about being careful. Lydecker wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Ben."  
  
"I've got the balls to do whatever is required to make things go away," I replied coldly, crossing my arms. "Would you have fucked Lydecker to keep him away from one of the others? Don't bother to answer. We already know that you wouldn't. You think like a fucking norm, Max. You don't want to think like a soldier, fine, but don't take anyone else out with you."  
  
Headlights splashed over us as Logan pulled up with Zack. "Think about it, honey," I said with a little smile. "But don't think too long. There are not enough of us left to survive you wanting a long, drawn-out discussion."  
  
The car stopped and Zack opened the door. Max turned back to look at me one last time. "Terran," she said with a friendly smile, "just wanted to let you know, even after all the alcohol in the world, no matter how much you drugged me...not in a million years." Oh. Ouch. That hurt. Max sneered and slammed the door shut. I stood there for a few minutes, watching the taillights dwindle into nothing. I didn't know if I would ever see any of them again. But who cared? I had the life that I wanted back at the club. To hell with them.  
  
And so I lost. That's what I was thinking on the way back. I had to give up the win because of Lydecker. But he and I had come to an understanding. That was good. He would stay away from me and I would return the favor. The tape notwithstanding, I was willing to bet that he knew I was so far from what he wanted us to be; there would be no rehab strong enough for me. Maybe it wasn't a total loss then. A draw. Yes. I didn't totally ruin Max's life, but I made a good dent in it. She would dwell on what I had said to her. It might take a while, but it would get in there and sting. And the next time she saw one of us, she would be afraid to truly care about them. Afraid that they were there to betray her, that's what she would tell herself. In reality, she would be afraid that she was going to be the one to ruin them, get them caught or killed. She didn't lose Logan, true, but she lost any chance of a real reunion with the others. Yes. A draw worked for me and I found myself smiling as I got closer to the club. As far as that was concerned, it would recover. It was going to take a hell of a lot of work, but I was never afraid of work. It would recover.  
  
I smelled it long before I saw. At first I thought it was just one of those odd smells that drift in from the bayou on a regular basis. But I knew better. I knew the smell of smoke. And as I got closer, it got stronger. And then I saw the plumes coming up from deep in the Quarter. Oh God. No. Please, God, no, this was not going to happen.  
  
Some of what happened later was always to remain a little blurry. Leaping out of the car, charging towards where the firefighters were. Someone pushing me back. All my strength and I couldn't move. Smoke, acrid and black, filling my lungs, burning my eyes. Rage and hate rising higher than the smoke, burning hotter than the fire. Screw a fire investigator. Fuck them all. I knew. A little going away present from Daddy. You bastard. YOU BASTARD!  
  
"TOPAZ!" From far away I heard Vic's relieved cry. I was standing alone, head slightly dipped, hands into fists. Behind me, him and Onyx came up, so very glad that I was alive. Wish I could share in their joy.  
  
"We were so worried..." Onyx talking behind me. Saying other things, but none of it mattered. What mattered were the flames. Death. Destruction. End of all things. That's what my purpose was. Max and me, no different really. No ability to create. All we would ever do is destroy. Destroy and destroy and destroy. Yes. To destroy. And there was one thing left to go to make it total.  
  
"Terran," I said, my back still to them. Both of them stopped talking at once, confused by my odd statement in answer to their desperate questions.  
  
I turned around slowly, knowing the sight I was. Silhouetted in fire, cold rage pouring out of me in waves. A banshee, a harpee, something that should never be, yet still was. "My name," I said slowly, "is Terran." 


	27. Madness

In retrospect, it was amazing how clear everything became. All of the anger, the rage the loss and despair couldn't touch me. I turned away from the two people that I cared for the most in the world and went directly back to the stolen truck. I knew Vic and Onyx were following me and that they got into the truck with me, their questions flitting about me like angry little bees. I knew they were frightened, perhaps going with me out of fear that I had been driven insane by the loss of the thing that had driven me since I was thirteen.  
  
I might have been insane at that moment. Maybe. But if it was, it was a madness with such clarity of purpose that I suppose it alone would have driven a lesser person crazy. I prefer to think of it as a total lack of caring. A sense of purpose created by the loss of everything that has ever been considered a tie down in the world. And once all of the peripherals are gone, and pardon the borrowing of a phrase my darling Zack, once the phony sentimentality has been stripped away, what was there left? What drive and purpose? This was the point at which so many others stepped off of the ledge or pulled the trigger. Clarity. Absolute and precise. They saw themselves as nothing. I.I saw myself as what I was. Embraced it. See you later, Topaz. Terran has things to do.  
  
A few minutes and I noticed it was quieter. Vic and Onyx had stopped talking and were waiting. I smiled. They both recoiled from it. Why? I had no ill wishes for them. True, they would probably die soon, but it was their choice to follow me. I had no concerns for whether or not they live out the night. It was up to luck and chance. "I have to finish something," I said simply. That was the summation of everything, but they didn't understand that. It was time to finish what had been started over twenty years ago. Time for the circle to close.  
  
I was driving more on instinct than a real idea of where I was going. It wasn't that far really. Not the police station. That didn't feel right. Where else then? There was a Navy base not too far away. It had once been used for training out on the river. Most of it was shut down now, but if anywhere, that was the place. I could feel it in every ounce of me. There was no sense of entering enemy territory as I drove up to the gate and got out of the truck. I felt more like I was coming home.  
  
I suppose I was quite a sight when I got out. Dressed in layers of gauzy material, iridescent high heeled shoes, hair wild and face streaked with soot. No ID and two terrified passengers in the cab of the truck with me. No wonder the two guards hoisted their automatic rifles at me. I think the fact I didn't flinch might have startled them more than the sight itself.  
  
I didn't care that Vic and Onyx could hear me when I said firmly, "X-5-749 to see Colonel Lydecker." If they had any idea what that meant, they weren't expecting the accent. One of them reached into the guard booth and pulled out a binder. It should have been too far away but I could read the header "Visitors and Authorized Guests" on the cover just fine. I'm sure I was in there, but it occurred to me that I would rather surprise Lydecker than be announced.  
  
The guards didn't understand what X-5-749 meant. That became obvious when my initial burst of speed took them totally off guard. I was never sure exactly what I did after that moment, it was like I went into automatic and let my body do what was needed. A few seconds later, both guards were dead at my feet. One of their heads was twisted at an unnatural angle and a crimson puddle of blood was spreading from beneath the other one. His throat had been slashed with his own service knife. I was still holding it, so I guess I had been the one to do the amateur surgery. I tossed it away lightly, and got the binder out of the guard booth before getting into the truck again.  
  
Vic and Onyx were gazing at me with far more than terror now. I think it had passed beyond mortal terror and into the realm of awe by this point. "What are you?" Victor finally asked as I opened the binder. First page was the map of the base. Memorized in an eye blink.  
  
"X-5-749," I replied absently as I flipped through the pages to find out where Lydecker was on the base. I knew I wouldn't have much time. He would be expecting me to run either from the city or to him. But if he had been dealing with Max then he would be expecting a covert and non-lethal entrance. I wasn't Max. "Military black ops," I added, remembering that I had been carrying on a conversation. It was getting scary how easily the unimportant was fading around me as if it didn't exist at all.  
  
"When you said Ben was AWOL.this is all part of that, isn't it?" Onyx asked. She had been wild to know more about Ben's past, but I had told her I didn't want to talk about it. She got the hint eventually.  
  
"It's not part," I replied as I started the truck again. "It's all of it. Lydecker was looking for me too. He just didn't recognize me when we met up again. It had been a long time since we'd seen each other. And kids do grow up after ten years."  
  
Victor was the one that knew the most about how I got the club. He knew how those hit men had mysteriously turned up dead. He had never thought that I had personally done it. How could I? They were two big tough men and I was a kid. Now he was rethinking his whole image of me. The two dead guards behind us probably had a lot to do with that rethinking. And that was nothing. Inside the real show of ability was going to take place. They might live to see the end of it. Might not. But that thought wasn't changing my goal. Their lives were no longer my concern.  
  
Visitor's quarters or office? Office. That wasn't even a question. He wouldn't be getting tucked in his little bed, dreaming his dreams of perfect soldiers and how he was going to destroy the lives they had chosen. No. He would be planning on how to fuck us over just a little harder next time. And waiting to see if I would show up and say hello. Thank him for getting me on the move. Or maybe sobbing and wanting to turn myself in and apologize for upsetting him. I think he might have thought we had changed. He didn't understand. I was exactly the same heartless and ruthless creature he had created. I had just finally turned on him.  
  
I pulled up in front of a building and recognized the TAC gear on the two guards outside. 'Deck's men. One thing that I found a little ironic was the fact that I had a barcode again. I had started to let my hair grow when I got to Seattle. When Max came back with me I wanted her to feel more "bonded" so I didn't cut my hair and instead covered the barcode with makeup. A few more weeks and I wouldn't have to do it anymore. As I started to get out of the truck, I grabbed one of the layers of gauze and wiped away the last vestige of makeup off of my neck.  
  
Onyx grabbed my hand. "Don't do this," she begged. "Please honey, let's get out of this place. You don't need to do this."  
  
I hesitated, feeling like sanity was begging me to let it back in. But she didn't understand. There was no way that she could. "Don't worry sweetness," I said gently. "It'll all be over very soon." I wondered if they would be there when I got back. If they were smart they wouldn't be. Nothing was safe around me anymore. Me and Max, no different. We were born to destroy. Everything we touched was going to crumble. I yanked my hand away quickly. It might be too late for them already.  
  
The guards were on alert as I walked the ten feet or so separating us. They weren't ones that had been in the club when I pulled my little stunt, but they were obviously on alert for anything. And I was willing to bet they had seen X-5's in action. I paused, turned, brushing my hair aside enough for them to see the barcode and then turned around again. "Lydecker," I growled, my voice not my own.  
  
They both had their guns aimed at me and then paused. One of their head cocked slightly. Listening. Yes, they were used to dealing with X-5's. I couldn't hear what was being said into the earpiece. Then he gestured with the gun. "You're expected," he smirked. I thought about yanking out his left eyeball to show what happens when you look down on my kind but then reconsidered. I didn't feel like wasting the time.  
  
"They're not authorized," the other one said quickly. I hadn't noticed that Vic and Onyx had gotten out of the truck as well and were right behind me. They had my back just as they always had. If I left them out here the guards were going to shoot them. That was the proper thing to do to people with unauthorized knowledge.  
  
"They're with me," I said coldly, not realizing until later how little accent I had then. It was like someone else was speaking. "You got a problem with them, then you got a problem with me. You want to have a problem with me?" Our eyes met evenly and I guess he saw that I wasn't playing. What he was seeing was death restrained by the barest thread. And he knew it too.  
  
He swallowed. "Go on." Good call.  
  
I turned on my heel and went into the building. It was a single story building with long hallways and lots of doors. I didn't have to hunt. My prey would be waiting for me. At least that's what I thought. I could picture him with those cold blue eyes and that slimy self-satisfied smile. I was so intent on him that I nearly walked over the woman that came out of one of those doors, smiling at me.  
  
I stopped in the hall and glared at her. Her expression was sympathetic and she didn't bat an eye at the way I was dressed or the company I was with. She held up a radio. "That's okay," she said into it. "You did the right thing to let them in." She smiled at me. I didn't react in the slightest. This was an unexpected turn of events, but I didn't give a damn who she was or what she wanted. The fact that I was in the lion's den didn't bother me at all. I was here for blood, and that was what I was going to get. She was a minor delay.  
  
"I'm Director Renfro," she introduced. "And you must be X-5-749. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I heard what happened. I am so sorry about that. Sometimes 'Deck just gets carried away, but I'm sure you know about that far better than I." Her tone was so sincere I wanted to puke.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked, measuring the words out carefully. She had three seconds before she became a bloodstain on the wall.  
  
She faltered a second, but recovered quickly. Later, when I thought about it, I realized that she must have met others but this was not the way it went. Maybe with Brinn she was able to use a deep-set hatred for Lydecker to make her an ally. I didn't give a fuck about alliances. I didn't expect to see the dawn, so what did I care? "He's here," she said with a tight smile. "Why don't we go talk to him?"  
  
The only thing that I could figure was that she wanted me to kill him. Maybe he was a pest to her, a reminder of a time when she didn't have power at Manticore. If he were killed by one of his kids, the irony would be wonderful. But those were all thoughts that I came up with later. Right then, I was stalking down the hall behind her, heedless of any danger. And the bitch didn't think I was going to go after her. She was thinking that everything was concentrated on Lydecker. It was. But I was more than capable of multitasking and parallel processing. She might have been the director, but she didn't know shit about my kind.  
  
Without ceremony she threw open a door and Lydecker looked up, somewhat startled. It hit me then that when Renfro showed up, she took over the show, including being the first one to know if an X-5 was around. If they knew about the guards at the gate, she was the one who had been informed, and she had deliberately kept it from Lydecker. He recovered quickly though. A smirk formed on his mouth. He didn't give a damn if Renfro was proving a point to him or just sticking it up his ass. I didn't give a fuck about their petty little power games. It was my time now, and by God and Sonny Jesus, they were all going to pay.  
  
"Director," I said softly. She turned to me, expectantly. Maybe she was expecting me to ask for a moment alone with him. One she would gladly give. And laugh as she heard him die. I smiled at her. "A whore can't fool another whore," I said simply. Her sudden look of outrage delighted me. "We're both flesh peddlers, bitch. Never believe yourself any better than that."  
  
I was still for the barest second and then moved so fast all they could see was a streak. Renfro was suddenly slammed against the wall, her radio shattered and Lydecker was off his feet, my hand wrapped around his throat. He was turning red, clawing at the iron grip, but there was no way I was letting go. His blows might have been hard, but I couldn't feel them.  
  
"You know," I said, wonderingly. "I think you might have succeeded after all. I'm starting to like the feeling of being able to take a life whenever I want. Now I just got to decide who I want more." With a contemptuous flick of my wrist, he was flying across the room, landing in a heap. Renfro was getting to her feet, and I was on her in a flash.  
  
I grabbed her by the hair, hauling her up with my arm around her neck. "IS THIS WHAT YOU DID IT FOR?" I screamed at Lydecker. He looked a little dazed from the last blow to the head, but I didn't care. I could literally feel my mind tearing free from it's mooring of sanity, but I didn't care.  
  
"IS THIS IT?" I screamed again. "A BAD DYE JOB WITH A GOOD SUIT AND A CHEAP PAIR OF SHOES?" Suddenly touching her was more loathsome than when I let him screw me on my desk. My desk. A pile of ashes by now anyways. I shoved her away from me. Now she was scared and I was glad.  
  
"It was a draw!" I raged. "Didn't you get that, you fucking bastard? It was a goddamned draw!"  
  
If I thought he was cruel when I was a kid, it was nothing to the way he looked just then. The ice in his eyes cooled my rage ever so slightly. "It'll never be a draw Terran," he said calmly. He knew me. Now he knew me. "You needed an object lesson. You will never get a draw out there because you don't belong there. You belong here." For a second that seemed to span an eternity, I wavered. His calm confidence, it leaked into me somehow.  
  
"Like hell she belongs to you!" The shout from the sidelines jolted me. Onyx stood there, hands on her hips, giving both Lydecker and Renfro withering looks. "I don't give a damn who did what or where all this came from, but she's my bitch now, and I will fuck you both up if you try playing with my girl," she declared.  
  
I blinked, and looked at her, feeling like I was going to laugh or cry or scream. I wasn't sure which. She shot me a gorgeous smile. "You promised me anything I wanted when you got back, honey," she reminded me. "I want us out of here. Now. You're too good for these people."  
  
I turned taking a step towards them when the world shattered. Onyx, standing there so calm and collected, Victor behind her, a welcoming beacon back to sanity. And then she was thrown back, the glass in the window exploding inward. Crimson blood contrasting on dark skin. Victor catching her from falling on the floor. She didn't cry out or scream. All I could hear was a loud thrumming. Booted feet running towards us, or my own heart, I never knew.  
  
My vision seemed to dim as if through a red curtain. Red as the blood pouring out of the hole close to where her shoulder met her neck. Things seemed to be in slow motion as I whipped back around. A panel in the back of the office opened and men came in, maybe half a dozen of them with tazers and guns. The office was large; they didn't crowd it. Lydecker was getting up, trying to get with them. Renfro was waiting on the sidelines, knowing that she was going to win no matter the outcome here.  
  
"Get her out of here," I said, hearing my voice thickly, as if from a distance. Everything was going so slow like we were all underwater. At least that was my perspective. In truth, I moved with a speed that they had never seen before in any of the X-series. I dimly remember it. I remember the sounds of bones breaking, of tazers getting yanked out of hands and used against them. Bullets coming so close my hair moved in the wind they created in passing. None of it meant anything to me. I was death. Chaos. Destruction. They wanted it. They got it.  
  
Everything seemed to clear sharply and I got my hands on a shoulder that was trying to escape. My fingers tightened into an iron clamp and spun Lydecker around. Renfro was already running, calling reinforcements but I didn't care. Victor was gone with Onyx and it was just the two of us, alone again.  
  
"She ordered it," he gasped harshly. Blood was running from a cut on the side of his head. I couldn't remember if I had done it or it just happened in the ruckus.  
  
"Then she'll pay later for it," I said almost tenderly. "She took Onyx. But this, honey, is for Ben." The sharp crack filled the room more than the TAC team ever could. Lydecker's head lolled back obscenely, the shattered vertebrae in his neck unable to support it any longer. I let the body drop lifeless to the floor. So terrifying in life, so small in death. That was the way of it I guess. I didn't feel the satisfaction I thought I would. All I felt...all I felt was absolutely nothing. No more anger, no more fear. Just nothing.  
  
Until I thought about who some of the blood on the floor belonged to. The anguish that washed through me was physically painful to the point where I had to grab the wall for support for a second. I started running, faster than human eyes could see, running hard to the outside, breaking through the doors that I had entered just a few minutes before.  
  
Victor's feet were visible, the rest of his body under the dashboard. The truck suddenly rumbled to life. I noticed then that the other guard was unconscious on the ground. One should never underestimate a man just because his company was better in combat. That was a good way to end up with a fractured skull, as the guard would learn in the morning.  
  
Victor looked up when I burst through the doors, relief coloring his features. I didn't know why. They wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. "Hospital," he said quickly. "She's bleeding bad..." There was no way they were going to get out quickly enough. No way Onyx was going to survive sneaking out. Oh well. I had always been more of a direct kind of girl. I looked at the guard's prone body and smiled.  
  
"Drive to the gate and don't stop for nothing or nobody," I said quickly. "They'll be coming for me."  
  
He looked in the truck and then back at me desperately, wanting to save us both. I caught a glimpse of Onyx and had to fight back a scream. She already looked dead. There was no way she was going to make it. But Victor was alive and damn it, I wasn't going to let him down as well. "Go!" I said again, more firmly. There wasn't a choice in the matter and he let it go, jumping into the truck. "Victor!" I cried out before I meant to. He paused and looked out the window. "Don't forget that I loved you both," I said softly. Thank God he didn't reply. I wouldn't have been able to take off if he had. It was the first time I had ever said those words to someone and really meant it.  
  
He peeled down the road and I grabbed the three hand grenades that had been hanging on the guard's belt and his rifle. It was going to have to be enough. Helicopters were coming in and dogs were barking and this place was going to be a flood of personnel in a few minutes. But I could keep them busy while Victor made it to the gate. My life meant very little to me right then. Death would have been a comfort. But I had to hold on until he made it to the gate.  
  
I ran for a few seconds and then took the pin out of the first grenade, turning and pitching it hard into the building I had just emerged from. These were special incendiary grenades. They didn't just explode. They burned. It crashed through a window and the first explosion soon followed, the shock wave knocking me to the ground.  
  
Now the organized search and destroy patterns were being thrown into chaos. Two helicopters diverted, heading towards me rather than the road. I ran again, taking cover behind a shed and hoisted the automatic rifle. My enhanced vision made for a perfect scope and I fired it mercilessly into the rotor. It began sparking and smoking and the helicopter started spinning around and around helplessly. I was on the move again as I heard the explosion of it crashing into the ground behind me.  
  
This wasn't going to last long. There was another building close by and I threw the next grenade into it. The searchlight from one helicopter caught me and I was suddenly running faster than I ever had before, a spray of bullets making a path in the dirt directly behind where I was running. It didn't matter. A few more seconds and the ground units were going to be there. One last grenade. One for Terran.  
  
A low rumble in the ground and then suddenly a tremor strong enough to make me stumble. I blinked in confusion and then there was a god almighty explosion from the small building that I had tossed the grenade into. The fire plume cut off the second helicopter from its line of sight to me and then ground shook harder again this time. There was a manhole about twenty feet from me and the cover suddenly flew into the air, fire licking it from underneath. Gas main, I thought suddenly. Holy fucking shit. The devil must truly love his own because somehow I managed to toast the building that had a direct pipeline into their gas lines. The gas was burning and this whole place was about to go.  
  
Stay or go.  
  
Stay and let it all end once and for all.  
  
Go and face...whatever was left.  
  
Stay.  
  
Or go. 


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The statue in the corner is the most reassuring thing of all in this place of cool stone and stained glass. She was just as beautiful now as when I first saw her. She had brought me my Ben and maybe that was why I could love her so much. And in this place, it was the only time I could safely think about the life that I had lost. She was what I needed so that I could be comforted and not go crazy at the thought of who and what I had once upon a time.  
  
Nobody suspected. A little over a year had passed since that night in New Orleans, ten months since I had come to Miami. I wasn't expecting to hear from Zack and he hadn't disappointed me. Of anyone, he would be the only person that would be able to find me. So he would be the only one to let the world I now inhabited know that there was something about me different, something from an "old life". But I hadn't seen or heard from him. Manticore either, for that matter. Maybe with Lydecker gone their desire to search had ended. Or maybe it was true and he was the only person truly capable of finding us. In any case it didn't matter. I was safe enough. Alone, but safe.  
  
I wasn't dancing either. If they were looking for strippers, they wouldn't be finding me anywhere. And I could make myself tone down the accent, sound like I was just another southern girl. There are a few million of us out there. That's a lot to go through. Instead I was working as an office girl for a small group of dentists. There were three of them and I did their typing and filing. Got the paperwork over to the accounting people and kept to myself mostly.  
  
The admiring second looks that I had always gotten and accepted as inevitable were gone as well. Nothing exotic about me anymore in my conservative suits and sensible shoes, with my hair drawn back neatly. I would have worn it up in a bun had I not let my barcode come back. That was another thing. I no longer wanted it gone. Now that I had accepted it in my life, as just another part of me, I didn't hate it like I used to. No makeup, quiet in my little cubicle, typing in files and taking care of the little things that the dentists always seemed to need, nobody would ever associate me with the hottest strip club owner in the French Quarter. If someone had even suggested it to one of the doctors or Darlene, the office manager, they would have laughed themselves sick.  
  
The last year had been about healing for me, so I didn't give a damn if they took me for a mouse. I didn't want any more confrontation; couldn't handle it to be honest. I wanted some downtime to heal. Traveled around for a while, knowing that I had to go to a big city to blend in a little easier, but I never felt comfortable anywhere. I even spent a day and a half in New Orleans about two months after I left but I couldn't make myself leave the hotel room. I would have attracted too much attention since I was crying pretty much the whole time. It was an odd sense of nostalgia and sentimentality that led me to Miami. This was where I had met with Ben. Only good memories lingered in Miami and I found myself smiling occasionally those first few critical days. And then I got a job and things seemed to be getting better. It was slow, but it was getting better.  
  
Money hadn't been a problem while I was traveling. I had hid some cash in various places long ago. Now that I needed it, I grabbed it and ran. And ran and ran and ran. But there was only so much running you can do. Then it's time to settle down and trying to rebuild on the ruins. That was what I was trying to do. Not rebuild my old life, but to simply feel like I was part of the human race again.  
  
And coming to this church was helping me with that as well. The ceremonies were strangely comforting. If anyone from my old life had seen me in a church, they would have thought I was making a movie like "Naughty Nuns" or something along those lines. But I really felt like this was the right place for me to be. It wasn't painful like I thought it might be. It was soothing. Much like the waters of the Mississippi had been to me when I leapt into it at the last second before the explosion a lifetime ago.  
  
I thought I wanted to die there. But the thought of dying in that place was reprehensible to me. So I ran and let fate decide. The explosion behind me was tremendous, huge, something to engulf the world. I had jumped at the last second and landed in the river, letting it carry me along. I didn't drown like I thought I might. Didn't even get hit with debris. I scratched my foot on some rocks. I had managed that night to kill my one of my closest friends, possibly both of them, but I had a scratched foot. Also ripped three nails down into the quick. Hurt like hell for a week. No wonder I was going to church. I needed an act of absolution.  
  
The mass ended and I got up to go back to my small apartment. I was in no way living a grand lifestyle. Quiet and simple. That's what I needed. Lately I had begun to think that it was time to move again. Someplace else where life would be quiet and simple. I couldn't stay here much longer. The urge for loud and grand would become too much for me if I stayed too long.  
  
I slipped out the door quietly into the bright Florida sunshine. It was a good place to be. But I needed to get moving soon. The heat and humidity reminded me too much of New Orleans. If you thought about it, Miami was a modernized version of my city. Too much temptation here. And I was getting tired of living below radar. Not that I had a choice. And even if I did want to get back into that life...it wouldn't be the same. Not anymore. Not without...without...without the man that was staring at me, wide-eyed in shock.  
  
"Topaz?" Vic gasped. How he recognized me, I'll never know. To say the least, I didn't recognize myself most mornings.  
  
For a minute I was torn between pretending I didn't know whom he was talking about and just taking off. How could I face him after what I had done? But I heard myself saying, "Hello Victor."  
  
The sheer joy killed any reservations that I had anymore. I practically jumped on him, a huge grin on my face. My smile felt strange and familiar all at the same time. It was the old one, that "damn I'm good" grin that had been my trademark smile everyone had loved at the club. We were on the steps of the church, hugging and laughing and I was glad, so very glad that he was there. I didn't care what had made him walk down that sidewalk in Miami at that moment. I was just glad he was there.  
  
"How long have you been here?" I asked as soon as I could talk.  
  
"We've been here for a few months," he replied.  
  
I blinked. "We?" I questioned, not daring to hope.  
  
He laughed. "You really think that bitch is so easy to kill? She was up ready to kick some army ass a couple of days later." Still always able to read my mind and moods he took my hand. "She's not mad. Matter of fact, she's glad that she stood up for you. You did that enough for her before."  
  
"I never got shot either," I said quietly, looking away.  
  
Vic was quiet until I finally looked back at him. Son of a bitch was smirking. "Honey, I saw you move. I don't think there's someone that could hit you."  
  
I shrugged, feeling vaguely embarrassed. Didn't think I was capable of ever feeling that emotion. "It's not all that impressive. Unless I'm on stage."  
  
"And you haven't been there in a while."  
  
Another shrug. "It just doesn't feel right, you know? What about you two?"  
  
His smile became more thoughtful. "Maybe we've been waiting to get you back."  
  
Our eyes met. I knew what he was saying. I looked over the city; it's skyscrapers peaking into the air, suburban sprawl wrapped around it. A glint to the east was the Atlantic Ocean and a layer of hot air spread over it all with a sensual stickiness. It wasn't New Orleans. Could never really be New Orleans. But with Vic and Onyx with me, it could be home. Quiet and simple was good. It was comfortable. It wasn't Topaz Dieudonne. And it sure as hell wasn't a bitch named Terran either.  
  
I smiled wider at Vic. He grinned back, knowing that smile meant we were in for some wild times. "Vic?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think we need to get my sweet bitch in on this, or neither of us are ever going to hear the end of it. We got plans to make, you know."  
  
He laughed and we linked arms as I strolled away from the church and an imposter life. You can only fake yourself for so long. That was part of the restlessness I guess. Ask any hooker. You can only fake it for so long before it really gets frustrating. Look at what happened to Max. You fake it for so long, you start to believe it's true and your whole world gets shattered. No more faking for me. It was time to embrace all parts and enjoy what I had. Fuck Manticore. Fuck the rest of the world for that matter.  
  
I had my best friends, partners, lovers by my side. With them at my back, it was my city, my rules. And God help anyone in my way.  
  
As they have said many times, many ways, the bitch...was back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
